The Girl Who Stole the Moon
by Sakura Tsukino
Summary: Sakura, at the age of seventeen is going through some changes having to do with being a sorcerer, and her eighteenth birthday coming up. With it drawing nearer, her powers are slightly increasing, but with it, also her emotions. When she realizes her feel
1. Chapter One

  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
Ok, for all you Syaoran + Sakura fans, gomen-nasai to you all. I used to be a big fan of them too...until I saw this kawaii picture of Yue and Sakura together!! ^_^ I respect your opinions totally, and I still like the couple. I usually don't write fanfics on something, I usually make it up myself, but with the sooo few fics on this couple, I had to try one at least. Hope you fans for Yue + Sakura enjoy it, for right now, I have nooo idea how this will turn out. . Hehe...but don't let that stop you from reading this, oh no, please read it! I did not post it here for my own pleasure, you know. ^_~ Hope it's worth it.   
  
~Sakura Tsukino~  
  
Disclaimer-...do you really believe that I would own Card Captor Sakura or CLAMP??? I hope not, for sadly...I don't. -_-() I wish I did!!! But I only have five bucks in my pocket, not even enough for a CCS manga. .  
  
*A.N.* some things might be changed around a *little* for my story, and just to warn you, some of this might seem weird. I don't know all that much about Yue, I have only seen two episodes with him in it, and researched him on the internet, and finding out how he acts through a few other Y + S fanfics. So if you can tell me anything important about him maybe or tell me if I do something wrong, pleeeeeeaaaase tell me about it. Thanks!  
  
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
The Girl Who Stole the Moon   
Written By Sakura Tsukino  
On Friday, July 27, 2001   
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
Kero was sitting on the windowsill, watching the moon, waiting. Waiting for something to come, waiting for something to happen. What ever it was, he was getting impatient waiting for it to happen. His small fluffy tail was moving slowly with the wind as Sakura slept on in her bed, turning slowly in her bed, a smile touching her lips, unaware of what was happening.  
For a second, not even half of one, it seemed suddenly that the moon had stopped shining, and the wind had stopped howling through the trees. It seemed absolutely silent and dark, and only one of magical essence would have noticed. Kero's tail twitched, and he flew back inside to be with his mistress.   
Soon she would have changes to go through. Certain emotions would elevate highly, and it got tricky. She might brake into tears of joy if he picked a sock up for her. It had been seven years, and now she was seventeen. It just had to wait till now to happen. He just hoped there was no one she hated or loved.  
  
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
"Sakura-chan, come on sleepy head, wake up!" Kero yelled in Sakura's ear the next morning.  
"Ahh...come on Kero-chan, a little more sleep..." Sakura mumbled and turned to the other side pulling the blanket over her head.  
"Sakura-chan!" he yelled, sounding like a demand.  
"Ok, ok! I'm up!" she sighed as the blanket fell off her as she sat up, glancing at her clock.  
"Hoe! It's 8:05 Kero! I am sooo late for school!" She screamed as she dashed around the room, slipping and falling on the blanket that was now lying on the floor.  
"Oww..." she muttered and stood up as she heard Kero laughing. "What's so funny, Kero-chan?" she glared.  
"Sakura-chan, it's Saturday, remember? You and Tomoyo-chan where going over to the mall to get new material for some outfits she has planned for you." he choked out between laughs.  
"Oh yeah..." she whispered to herself thoughtfully as she stood up, and grabbed a blue skirt and pink blouse to wear. She then walked down the stairs, Kero following behind her.  
  
'It's so much easier now that dad knows all about Kero-chan, the Clow Cards, and everything. It got annoying having to hide him all the time.' Sakura smiled at the thought. She didn't think Kero enjoyed being tossed up the stairs either.  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan, Kero-chan." Fujitaka smiled at them as he cooked pancakes over the stove.  
"Good morning! Mmm...That smells great!" Sakura said, as happily as ever. She always seemed so bright and happy.   
"Hey squirt." Sakura whirled around.  
"Touya-san! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.  
"Nice to see you too." he responded dryly as he sipped a cup of coffee at the table. "I can come over to see my family, can't I?"   
Fujitaka placed the plate of pancakes down on the table for them, and Sakura sat down next to Touya as Fujitaka did the same.  
"Yum! Pancakes!" Kero cheered as he flew over Sakura's shoulder, and Sakura laughed.  
"Here you go Kero-chan," she said as she cut a piece and gave it to him, which he ate in one bite.  
"With him around, there wont be much food left in the house." Touya commented as he ate his own pancakes.  
"Hmph! You want to make something of it?!" Kero retorted angrily as he pointed a rather small fisted paw at Touya.  
"Kero-chan..." Sakura sighed, as she pulled on his tail.  
"I'll teach you to-ahh!" he cried as he fell on her shoulder, and Touya smirked.  
"Impressive." He stated and placed his cup in the sink as someone knocked on the door.  
"I'll get it!" Sakura called as she ran to the door and opened it. Outside was a smiling Yukito.  
"Hey, Sakura-chan. Nice to see you up."  
"Oh, hey, Yukito-chan!" Sakura smiled, and opened the door wider for him to step in. "What are you doing over?"   
"Touya told me to meet him here." he answered as he walked over to the table with Sakura, and Sakura felt faintly the strong magic of Yue inside of Yukito. It was still after all these years so odd to her how he was always right there in Yukito.  
"Would you like some pancakes?" Sakura asked smiling still as she held out a dish with pancakes piled on top of it.  
"Sure, thanks Sakura-chan." he answered, taking the plate and eating it on the table.  
"Hey! What about me?!" Kero asked indignantly as he watched Yukito eat the rest of the pancakes.  
"I can get you some cake, Kero-chan." Fujitaka said as he pulled out a half eaten cake.  
"Sure!" Kero exclaimed happily as he perched back on his mistresses shoulder.  
"So Yukito-chan, how did your math test go?" Touya asked as he grabbed a piece of cake too.  
"Great, I passed, and now I'll be going into the next course." he replied as he finished off the pancakes.  
"Cool, so are you ready to go?" he asked as he stood up, and Yukito nodded.  
"Sure. See you later, Sakura-chan, Kero-chan, Fujitaka-san. Thanks for the pancakes." he smiled and then they both left.  
"I better go to, Tomoyo-chan and I are going shopping." Sakura said as she waved and left out the door with Kero stuffed in her purse.  
  
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
Yue had felt the occurrence the other night, and he, too, like Cerberus, knew what was going to happen. It had happened with Clow Reed too. But it would be different now. It always was different, with each sorcerer. That was the hard part. But they had managed with Clow. He had cared so much for Clow, but now he was gone.  
He had been glad when Yukito, his false form, had gone to his mistress's house. He would be able to see her. It had been a couple of days since he had seen her, and even longer since he had seen her as Yue.   
She had been fine, and Cerberus had been with her, and acting rather foolish, he thought disdainfully. He wished he got to be himself more often, but wished for his other form, Yukito, to be happy, and he was happy with Touya, his mistress's brother. But he did not worry too much about it.   
Anyways, he would soon have a purpose to see her, most likely, and would be able to get his time. It would be soon, yes soon. The magic was stirring, he could sense it. It would take some time before it became noticeable though.  
  
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan! Over here!" Tomoyo called, waving her arm to catch her attention. They where in the mall, and Tomoyo was looking around for all sorts of materials and accessories for a brand new idea she had for a costume.  
"Heh, Tomoyo-chan, you should become a clothes designer!" Sakura said as she looked through some materials.  
"Oh! Sakura-chan! Look at this, it's awesome! It will be perfect on you!" Tomoyo said as she held up a long silky piece of pink material.  
"Tomoyo-chan, I'm seventeen, and all you can think is pink?!" Sakura said and laughed, though she did agree. The material was very soft, and strong too.  
"Oh come on, Sakura-chan," Kero said sticking his head out of the side of her purse, "you still have all those stuffed bunnies and pink wallpa-" He was cut off as Sakura placed her hand over his mouth, muffling his speech.  
"Kero-chan...!" Sakura scolded. All she got in response was a bunch of muffled words. "Oops." She laughed as she pulled her hand away as Kero glared at her. Tomoyo watched them with an amused glint in her eyes.  
"Let's go, I got everything I'll need!" Tomoyo stated happily as she placed the pile of materials and accessories on the counter top to purchase.  
  
"Oh, my feet hurt! Remind me to never go shopping with Tomoyo-chan again!" Sakura exclaimed as they reached Tomoyo's house and Tomoyo giggled.  
"Hi Sakura-chan!" Yukito waved as he rode up on his bike next to them. "Why don't you get a ride with me if your feet hurt so much?" he continued, and smiled down at her.  
"Hey, sure! Thanks Yukito-chan!" Sakura said and hopped on the bike behind him. "See you later, Tomoyo-chan!"   
As Yukito rode her home, hugging his waist to stay on, she felt odd. Was it also Yue there? Could he feel her as well? Or could he only watch and listen from within Yukito? It was so confusing.  
"Hey, Sakura-chan, where at your house now." Yukito said interrupting her thoughts as she looked up, and, indeed they where at her house.  
"Um, Yukito-chan?" Sakura began tentatively, "What is it like, knowing that Yue-chan is always watching and hearing everything you do?" Yukito looked a little surprised by the question but smiled.  
"Hm...It's strange, but I have gotten used to it. I just feel bad that he allows me to be me most of the time. He should enjoy himself." Yukito answered smiling.  
"May...may I speak to him, Yukito-chan?" she asked, feeling odd knowing Yue was listening in on what they where saying right now. Yukito nodded and smiled, and Sakura watched as Yue began to take over, till he was standing there, still seeming to tower over her.  
"Good evening, Mistress." he said softly through his thin lips. He looked exactly the same as before, still expressionless and quiet.  
"Yue-chan, quit calling me that! You know to call me Sakura." she said, not helping the smile tugging at her face. Yue nodded.  
"Alright then, Sakura-san. Was there something you wished of me?" he responded. Sakura stared at his face. How could he be so calm, so cold and emotionless most of the time? Even though, Sakura was grateful for him, he was a good friend. When she was younger, she had thought she had a crush on him, but Yue was just so different, and saw nothing more in her than his mistress, and perhaps a friend.  
"Yue-chan, I wanted to ask you something." Sakura explained, and continued with his nod. "Yue-chan, do you not mind always having to stay as Yukito-chan, and only watch from him?" Yue was not entirely surprised. She had been talking about this just a moment ago with Yukito.  
"I am happy for my false form, he is with Touya-san, your brother. And they live together. I would not intrude upon them, and waste much of Yukito-chan's time, unless it necessary, or you wished it so." he responded.  
"Don't you ever want to be free? Be able to do anything you wanted, when ever with out having to worry about Yukito-chan?" she said, asking another question.  
"I sometimes feel like doing what I want, but that is not the way it is. I make do, and I am fine with it this way." Sakura smiled and hugged him. It had been so long since she had actually seen Yue. She felt so bad. It had to have been at least three months.  
Yue was surprised by his mistress's actions, but new it was just like her. He gently placed his arms around her sides, bending down to be level with her. Sakura blushed when she realized she was hugging Yue, and pulled away slightly. Though he acted so mechanical most of the time, she enjoyed being with Yue. She felt really comfortable with him. Unfortunately, she rarely got to. She loved Yukito dearly, but she also wanted to be with Yue too. Both where great friends, but she hardly ever saw Yue.  
"Uh, sorry Yue-chan. It's just I missed you, and your just so kind towards Yukito-chan. I wish you could be around more like Kero-chan." she explained, embarrassed.  
"What?" Kero said, as he poked his head out. It seemed that he had been sleeping. He looked up at Sakura, then at Yue. "Hey, Yue-san! What are you doing here?" Kero said as he flew out and hovered by Sakura.  
"I wanted to talk to him." Sakura explained.  
"If you are done now, Mistress, I shall allow Yukito-san to return." he said, and turned back into Yukito, who blinked than smiled.  
"Thanks, Yukito-chan, for letting me talk to Yue-chan." She smiled back, and then waved as she ran up to the house to her room, thinking about Yue. He was so handsome now. No, he had always been, she supposed, I was just too young to notice, she thought, laughing aloud. Kero, Tomoyo, and even Yukito where great friends, but for some reason, Sakura was exited for the next time she would get to see Yue.  
  
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
Yukito rode his bike back to Touya's and his apartment. The two lived there, with   
another guy named Kamuro. He walked in and saw Touya cooking soup in a pot.   
"Hey Yuki-chan." He said smiling at him.  
"Hey Touya-chan. What are you making?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder.  
"Mushroom Soup." he responded as he grabbed a spoon and stirred it.  
"Sakura talked to Yue-san today." Yukito said as he sat down on a chair at the counter.  
"Yue-san? How come? Is something wrong?" Touya stated, worried about his little monster.  
"Shh...where is Kamuro-san?"   
"He went out to his friends. Said he'd be back later tonight. Now what happened?" Touya said, impatient.  
"I don't know, you know that. Before they did though, Sakura was asking me how it felt knowing Yue was always there, watching and hearing everything I did." he replied.  
"So you think it had something to do with you and Yue-san?" Touya asked curiously.  
"Perhaps..."  
"Do you think Yue-san should be allowed to be more free, Yuki-chan?"   
"...I do. I think Yue-san should be allowed more time then when he just needs it to help Sakura-chan, and I think she thinks so too." The front door slammed as a young man about twenty with red hair came in and dropped a backpack on the couch.  
"Hey Touya-san. I see Yukito-san's home. Where have you been? Your're late, Touya-san here began wondering." he snickered.  
"Welcome back, Kamuro-san." Touya sighed tiredly. This guy never shutted up about his and Yukito's relationship. He guessed that was the end of their conversation for the night.  
  
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up early. Really early, actually, in comparison to when she usually woke up. The sun was just rising and Sakura felt chilled, even with the blanket wrapped around her. She sat up, and wrapped her arms around her.  
"Why is it so cold?" she asked as she stood up and placed on long periwinkle pants with a dark purple stripe down the sides and a matching long sleeved shirt with a little hat that came with it as well. Even after having this on, she still found herself cold, so she went outside in her backyard.  
But there it was only colder, and Sakura was about to return when she noticed something in the air. It appeared to be a person at first, but then Sakura noticed that it was really white, and that it was a snow figurine, swirling in the air.  
"What is that?!" Sakura gasped as she realized to late her mistake, as it turned and supposedly looked at her, then charged down at her.  
"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she pulled out the key, chanting the incantation and using The Fly, she flew out of the way before it hit her, her white wings beating against the morning's wind.   
"Sakura-chan!" she heard Kero yell from bellow as he came out of the house.  
Just as she moved, it once again charged at her, the closer it got to her, the colder she got. Sakura shivered and then flew up higher, to get away from it.  
"What do I do?!" Sakura cried, then mentally hit her head. Was she, or was she not, the most powerful sorceress in the world?!?!  
"Firery Card!" she screamed as she slowed down, to be able to use the card. But the snow thing was gaining speed and was getting closer. She felt snow on her arms, and the thing was only a dozen feet away! "Re-release..." she cried, as she felt more and more snow on her body, her teeth chattering. No, she had to hurry! She was so high in the air, if something happened to her wings..."and dispell!"  
Sakura felt like she was freezing, and did not think she could hold up her wings that much longer. Was it her, or was that snow thing multiplying the cold it gave off? Her wings felt stiff.  
Firery came out of the card, and dashed at the figure. It wrapped around the snow thing, and soon it had melted and disappeared. Firery then returned, and faintly she heard another pair of wings flapping near by, hurriedly, and they were too strong to be Kero's.  
She did not look though. She felt so cold. Even from the wave of heat she felt from Firery, she was still freezing, and still getting colder!  
Sakura panicked and tried to fly down, but it was so cold, so cold...she just looked down once more to the some sixty feet below, to see Kero's worried eyes as he flew up to help her. She closed her eyes as the cold continued to grow, and just let her fall.  
Numbly she felt the wind rushing through her now tattered wings, and her short hair blowing wildly around her neck. She knew vaguely she should probably be terrified, but the cold was everywhere, and was not thinking how Kero was the only one with her, and in either one of his forms, he could not save her now. There was that sound... wings... longer then her own, nearby, but perhaps it was just her imagination.  
She was falling faster, and suddenly did she realize that she was going to die. She was going to die...  
"NOOOOO!" She screamed as loud as she could with a huge effort, and tried to move her wings, but it hurt. She felt frozen tears on her cheeks.   
She stopped falling.  
Long arms wrapped around her body, under her knees and at the small of her back, catching her in mid air, and pulling her tightly to a strong chest. The cold vanished from around her, and she felt completely dry and warm, as she should in spring.  
With tired and frightened eyes she looked up into Yue's dark purple ones, shining with fear for his mistress.  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" she looked over slowly to see Kero in his true form racing towards her. Yue landed on the ground, still holding her. Kero began to rub his forehead against her arm, and looked up at her with fear.  
"Yue-chan...thank you..." she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so scared, what would have happened, if Yue had not been there in time?   
"Sakura-san..." he whispered softly into her neck as he held her tight. He had been so close to losing her, his mistress. So close. But now she was safe. Safe in his arms. Kero changed back into his false form and flew back a bit. He had felt the magic presence only faintly, then when Sakura used a Card... he knew something was wrong, and had come flying out. Thank kami-sama, for Yue.  
Yue flew up into Sakura's balcony with Kero, in his false form, and entered her room. He placed her on the bed and then pulled the blanket back over her. He watched her as she stared at him. She reached out and took his hand, grasping it tightly. She smiled at him softly, then closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.  
"Nice work, Yue-san. And, I must thank you too." Kero said as he flew next to Yue. "She is special to me, more than I let her know." Yue nodded. Perhaps Cerberus was not as big of a dunder head as he had thought.  
"Cerberus-san, can you please go to Touya-san's house and explain what happened. They where sleeping when I suddenly felt Sakura-san in danger. I shocked him, waking up all of a sudden when my wings hitting against him, and then flying off. Also tell him I'm sorry, but I will be watching over my mistress for a while more." Yue asked, and Kero nodded.   
"Sure." he replied, then flew back out the window. Yue looked down at Sakura's face. She looked better now, and was smiling, still clutching his hand. He sat on the floor, and closed his eyes as he leaned his side against the bed, quietly dozing off as well.  
  
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
Yue woke up to something soft and silky under his chin, and a warm and lumpy thing was in his arms. His eyes shot open and he looked to his side to see him in bed, holding Sakura, who was curled up against his chest.  
"What?!" Yue said aloud as he tried to move away, but Sakura was laying on one of his arms. Yue heard hysterical laughter behind him and turned his head to see Kero.  
"Cerberus-san! You did this!" He yelled angrily.  
"Well, you looked so uncomfortable on the floor..." he replied, and continued to laugh.  
"Mmm...Kero-chan?" Sakura murmured as she slowly opened her eyes to see Yue holding her? "Yue-chan?!" she gasped as she tried to sit up but didn't. She liked Yue holding her...  
"I am sorry, Sakura-san. It was a prank Cerberus-san played, he pushed me onto the bed with you while I was asleep." he said glaring at Kero. Instead of her demanding him to get off, as Yue expected, she sighed happily and snuggled closer to him.  
"It's nice to see you again, Yue-chan." she whispered into his neck as she wrapped her arms around it.  
"Uh...Yue-san, should I leave you two alone?" Kero asked sarcastically, surprised by what Sakura was doing.  
He was so warm and his skin was smooth, and she could feel his silky hair on her hands at the base of his neck.  
"Mistress," he said, ignoring Kero, "I can't get up with your hands around my neck." Sakura gasped in embarrassment and let go of him, scooting away quickly. Her face was turning beet red.  
"Oh I'm so sorry, Yue-chan. I guess being half asleep I did not notice what I was doing." She replied, bowing her head low from him. Yue nodded and smiled slowly. She was still so young.  
He stood up from the bed, wanting to grab that flying ball of fluff and fling him out the window.  
"It is as all right, Sakura-san." he replied, then looked back at her. "I must return now, I have kept Yukito-san away for long."  
"Oh, okay. Good bye, Yue-chan." Sakura replied. She wished he did not have to go so soon. In a moment, where Yue had stood was now Yukito, very confused and in his pajamas.  
"Huh? How did I get here?" Yukito asked as he saw Sakura and Kero. "Oh," he smiled, "I see, so Yue-san had a visit." Sakura nodded and smiled back.  
"Yes, sorry, he was worried after this thing attacked me. So he kept watch as I was asleep." she explained. "There are some extra clothes of Touya-san's in his old room, if you want to change to get back home."   
"Oh, yeah, thanks Sakura-chan." he said.  
  
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! Wake up if you don't want to be late for school for real this time!" Kero screamed in Sakura's ear 45 minuets before high school began.  
"Ahhh!" Sakura yelled as she sat up and looked at Kero. "Why did you do that? I just wanted to sleep..." she said quietly as her eyes began to tear up.  
"Uh-oh, it's starting to take effect." Kero moaned. Sakura looked at him as a tear dripped down her cheek.  
"What *sniff* is?"  
"Sakura-chan, now that your almost eighteen, your powers are starting too...increase I guess, and which make your life longer. But unlike Clow-san, you create your magic. Making your magic multiply and become stronger. So you could end up living far longer then he did. But because of this, well, your emotions are going to increase by...a lot. You will really over react to things. It will get even worse when you are eighteen." he explained.  
"What?! Like puberty?!" Sakura asked, extremely annoyed at Kero.  
"Um, I suppose you could say that. It's just a lot worse." he replied.  
"Great, just great." She murmured as she sighed as she plopped down on the bed.  
  
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" Tomoyo asked with a mischievous grin on her face. Sakura looked warily at her. Something was up.  
They where at the High School, waiting for classes to begin, when Tomoyo had walked up to her as if she was the cat who had just caught the canary.  
"Err, nothing really. Only that Kero-chan says my emotions are going to increase, because of my eighteenth birthday next month, when my powers will also increase. I began crying because Kero woke me up this morning." she replied.  
"Well, maybe that would explain a certain someone getting closer to a certain guardian?" Tomoyo said as her eyes just gleamed with glee about something.  
"Huh?" Sakura asked confused. Tomoyo popped up her right hand, which consisted of several photographs, all facing Tomoyo. "What are those?" Tomoyo flipped them over for Sakura to see, and Sakura's face turned red.  
"TOMOYO-CHAN! How did you get those!?!?!" Sakura asked trying to grasp them, but Tomoyo pulled them away.   
"Uh-uh! Little Sakura-chan, who won't go out with anyone, caught in bed with a guy?! Who would have thought?" They where all photos of Yue and her sleeping on her bed. Kero must have taken them and given them to her!  
"Tomoyo-chan! Nothing happened!!!" she squealed lightly, her face still a bright red. "Kero-chan did it! Yue-chan was sleeping next to my bed, and Kero pushed him on with me while both of us where asleep!"  
"Well they are still great shots for my website!" Tomoyo said with a wide grin as she out them in her backpack.  
"No! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted angrily, that a few people in the halls looked at her. "Give them to me! That's not fair!"   
"Well...I could give you one, you know, for your scrap book, under "Treasured Moments"." Tomoyo winked.  
"Tomoyo-san!" she glared. She was so angry with her, she wished she could have used a card.  
"Ok...here." Tomoyo said upset as she handed over ten photos of her and Yue. Sakura took them and placed them in her own backpack.  
"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura sighed in relief. She knew she was over reacting a bit, but what had Kero said? She hoped she did not make a fool of herself.  
  
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
"Aww...I hate high school, there's so much homework!" Sakura complained as she walked home with Tomoyo, Kero, Yukito and Touya. Their University was not that far away from school, and they had decided to wait for them.  
"If you ever have trouble, maybe you can ask Touya or me to help you out." Yukito said as he smiled at her.  
"Okay, thanks Yukito-chan!" she said as she skated next to him. Even at seventeen-she roller bladed to and from school. Sakura was just about to say something else when she felt a magic presence near by. Kero must have to, for he stopped.  
"I feel something, Kero-chan." Sakura said. Everyone stopped and looked at her.  
"What is it?" Touya asked, a little worried.  
"Aww man. This is going to be a loooong couple of months." Kero murmured.  
"What is it Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she pulled out her camera.  
"Now that her eighteenth birthday is coming up, not only are her emotions increasing, the cards magic is starting to fly off a bit even though she still has them. Like say The Firery Card. While walking by some dead grass, it might just ignite in flames." Kero explained.  
"So that snow thing I fought was from The Snow!" Sakura cried out, and Kero nodded.  
"Right. This is probably another card you're sensing." Sakura heard wings unfolding and saw Yue standing in Yukito's place.  
"Let's go!" Sakura yelled as she ran to where she had felt the magic, followed by Kero, Touya, and Tomoyo, camera in hand. Yue flew a little above Sakura's head.  
She ran up into a clearing where she saw a pond where water was shooting out of it blasting at objects. It had already pulverized a park bench.  
"Oh!" Tomoyo gasped.  
"This must be The Water Card!" Sakura identified. Kero flew over.  
"Yeah, Sakura-chan, try to stop it. Listen, like The Snow, this is not the actually card working, but the strands holding in The Water have loosened, and so there are some side effects. All you have to do is stop it." Kero explained, and Sakura nodded. She felt a little afraid remembering what happened last time. But in a moment, that little fear grew and she was almost terrified.  
"Ahh..." Sakura said as she walked up to the pond with the key out. The water then joined together and shot towards Sakura. Sakura jumped out of the way, using the dash card. Yue and Kero, in his true form, watched, waiting to see if she would need their help, Tomoyo recording it all.  
Which card should I use to stop it? Sakura thought. Water, she had caught last time by using ice. Why not try using The Freeze?  
Sakura pulled out the card, but as she looked at it she remembered last time, but shook it off. It's only the new magic coming into my body making me think like this! Ignore it! Sakura berated herself.  
"Freeze Card! Release and dispell!" she cried as The Freeze came to action, and froze the waters movement. The Freeze returned, and she felt the magic from earlier disappear.  
"Good job Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled as she held up the camera, and Sakura laughed. That was not so hard.  
"Nice work, mistress." Yue said walking forward.  
"Yue-chan..." Sakura said angrily, "I told you not to call me that!" Yue looked at her a moment then smiled.  
"I see it is taking effect, Cerberus-san?" he asked as he turned to Kero who was now in his false form. Kero smirked.  
"Yep."  
"I am sorry, Sakura-san." he replied to her. Sakura smiled. She felt so happy to see him for some reason.  
"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Touya asked as he walked over to her. Sakura looked at him. Was he really that worried about her?  
"Yes, Touya-san, I am fine. Thanks for worrying about me though." she replied and laughed.  
"I shall return to my false form." Yue said as he nodded his head towards Sakura. Touya seemed slightly peeved at him calling Yukito 'false'. Sakura turned to him.  
"Alright, Yue-chan. Good bye." Yue then turned back into Yukito and he looked around then laughed.  
"I guess I should get more used to Yue taking over now that Sakura's cards are loosening their restrains, hmm?" he said as he smiled at her.   
"Sorry, Yukito-chan. But it's nice that he is finally getting time to be himself. To bad when he is though, he's worrying over me." Sakura sighed then laughed.  
"I agree, Sakura-chan." Yukito replied.  
"Yeah, maybe if that guy had more time, he would not act so emotionless." Kero said. Yukito smiled at Kero.  
"I don't think Yue-san is quite happy about what you said, Kero-chan."   
"Hmph, when is he happy with something I say?" Kero replied, and everyone laughed.  
"Come on, squirt, let's get you home." Touya said as he walked off.  
"Hey! Can't you stop calling me that?! I am seventeen now, not ten!" Sakura yelled as she roller bladed after him.  
"Stop acting it then." he called over his shoudler.  
"Grr...Touya-san!" Sakura screamed.  
  
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
"Sakura..."  
"Sakura..."  
"Sakura..." a voice whispered. All around her was nothing but black. Sakura turned around looking for the voice.  
"Sakura...Sakura...Sakura..." It continued to call.  
"W-who's there?!" she called, as she turned around in a circle.  
"Sakura, what is your greatest desire...?" It asked, this time.  
"What?" she asked confused, giving up trying to find the owner of the strange voice.  
"What is your greatest desire...?" It asked again. What was going on?  
"Sakura..."   
"Sakura..."  
"SAKURA!"  
"What!?" Sakura asked as she sat up at her desk. She was in math, and Mr. Kenishiko was looking at her, not too happy. She realized she must have fallen asleep.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Kenishiko-sensei!" Sakura gasped as he looked at her angrily.  
"Kinomoto-san, I must ask that you stay after school today." he said as he turned and went back up to the front of the class.  
"Oh no..." Sakura sighed, and prayed she did not fall back asleep.  
  
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
"Sakura-san! Where were you?" Touya asked as him and Yukito came beside her on Yukito's bike.  
"I...I fell asleep in class, and Kenishiko-sensei wanted me to stay after school. Sorry if I worried anyone." Sakura explained as she bowed her head. Touya sighed.  
"Dad was worried and sent me after you with Yukito-san. What a waste of time." Touya muttered. Yue heard and thought angrily that worrying about his mistress was not a waste of time.  
"Yue-san does not quite agree with you Touya-chan." Yukito smiled. Touya looked at him weirdly.  
"Yeah, well Yue-san is not Sakura-san's brother, he's her guardian, so of course he does not mind worrying about her." Touya said annoyed, as Sakura and Yukito laughed.  
"Yue-chan is my friend too you know." Sakura explained.  
"Yeah, yeah, now go home Sakura-san." Touya commanded. Sakura stopped and felt funny. Suddenly all around her was black again.  
"What?! Touya-san? Yukito-chan?! Yue-chan?!?!" Sakura screamed. "Where did you guys go?!"  
"Sakura...what is your greatest desire?" the voice began again. She was dreaming?  
"My greatest desire?" Sakura asked. She did not know. She thought about everyone and everything she wanted. She could not think of anything.   
"Think of your greatest desire..." It said.  
"I don't know!" Sakura yelled back.  
"Then let me help you..."   
"How?!?!"   
"Relax..." Sakura was angry and afraid, but tried to relax any ways for the voice. She closed her eyes and just waited.  
"Sakura-san?" came another voice. It sounded worried. It sounded like...Touya?   
"Mistress, please wake up." another person, was that Yue? Sakura opened her eyes and saw Touya and Yue standing above her. She was on a large mattress in a strange room. It seemed high up, and she could see openings to the sky. Where they in a tower?  
"Touya-san? Yue-chan? Where are we? What happened?" Sakura asked confused. Weren't they talking by her school?  
"While talking with Touya-san and Yukito-san, Sakura-chan, you fainted." Yue explained and Sakura sighed. "And where in the west tower, an abandoned tower I live in when I am Yue. It was closest."  
"Great, just great. That's the second time today!" Sakura moaned.  
"This happened before?" Yue asked anxiously.  
"Um, yeah. In class. That's why I got held back after school." Sakura said. She felt so embarrassed!  
"Sakura-san, are you feeling ill?" Touya asked as he placed a hand on her forehead, which made Sakura get annoyed.  
"Look! I am OKAY! I'm not going to die or anything, I just fell asleep!" Sakura shouted. Touya looked at her.  
"Don't over react or anything, where just worried." Touya said as he pulled his hand away.  
"Sorry Touya-san. It's just with my eighteenth birthday coming up, my powers are increasing, and somehow that's making my emotions increase. You heard Kero-chan." Sakura informed him.  
"Oh yeah..." he said and sat down in a chair next to the rather large bed. He supposed Yue needed it with his wings. Easily five people could have fit on it and with plenty of room.  
"Sakura-san, forgive me for asking, but what did you dream of?" Yue asked concerned.  
"Um, actually it was very strange. And it was the same dream each time. There was a voice, and it kept calling me. And then, it asked what was my greatest desire." Sakura described.  
"Your greatest desire?" Touya questioned, and Sakura nodded.   
"Yeah. Then I told it I did not know, and it said it would help me, and to relax. But then you two woke me up." she elaborated.  
"This might be a card, Sakura-san. I would like to help, but I can not with this card. Besides, I can not take up to much of Yukito-san's time." Yue said.  
"Oh." Sakura said sadly, head bent down. She felt like crying, tears where in her eyes. She hated side effects of magic. "Bye then, Yue-chan."   
Yue looked at his mistress curiously then was about to turn back into Yukito when Touya called out.  
"Wait, Yue-san." he said as he stood up. He remembered how Yukito had thought that Yue should have more time, and he had said that the next time, to let Yue stay for the day at least. He had forgotten last time, but now he remembered as he heard his sister's sad voice.  
Yue looked over at Touya. What was it that he had stopped him?  
"Listen, Yue-san. I know you wish for Yukito-chan's happiness, but Yukito-chan thinks you should have more time. I don't know if you where awake when he said this or not, but he told me next time you took over, to let you have the day." Touya explained and Sakura smiled happily.  
"Great! Yue-chan, now you can do what ever you want today!" Sakura said brightly and hugged Touya tightly, then Yue. She sat back down, thinking she was really going to get into an embarrassing situation one of these days.  
Yue thought about this. A whole day to do what ever he wanted, it sure must have been awhile. It seemed so odd, he had never had that much time in so long. He smiled and thanked his false form.   
Touya felt a little upset when he saw Sakura hugging Yue. It was just a hug, Touya thought. Nothing more. But he had always been over protective of her. Luckily, she never went out with anyone. There was that Chinese brat, but he had left her many years ago for that girl always hanging over him. Though he was glad, he wondered if he had really known how special Sakura was.  
Touya realized he had to go to a study group for a test coming up, he would make some excuse for Yukito, he was doing so well anyways. But he was not sure he wanted to leave Yue alone with his seventeen-year-old sister. It would be all right, he thought. Yukito was in there somewhere.   
"Listen, Sakura-san. I got to get going to my study group. Once you feel better, get going home, ok?" Touya said.  
"Mhmm. Sure, Touya-san. See you later." she replied. Touya nodded and then walked down a long staircase and went out of view.  
Sakura looked back up at Yue. This is going to be interesting. Till tomorrow this time Yue would be able to do what ever he wanted and in his true form.  
"So Yue-chan, what are you going to do?" Sakura asked as she leaned against the bed rest. She felt so tired.  
"I don't know. I-" But whatever it was that he was going to do, Sakura did not find out, for once again, all around her turned into blackness.  
  
~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~  
  
Good? Bad? Aie...I hate this! Um...first CCS fic, please be nice... but, what did you think? I know it might seem that Yue has no feelings towards Sakura, other then the whole mistress of the cards thing, but its all part of the plot I have in mind! I hate stories that start out Sakura likes Yue, but wont tell him, and Yue likes Sakura, but wont tell her. I have seen a few though, that where able to pull it off. Well, I'm getting there. Its hard, I don't know that much on Yue, never actually seen an episode with him in it. But wait! Tomorrow I am going to see the second episode of "The Final Judgment"!!! Well, thank you so much for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!!!  
  
P.S. Kindly Read and Review!!!  



	2. Chapter Two

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

I am baaaaaack. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Honestly, I did not think the story was doing so good, and did not expect so many of them! You guys have no idea how happy I was to see 16 reviews in my e-mail! ^_^ Thanks again! Fanfiction.net is FINALLY letting me add chapters, and for all you people who where waiting for it, I have chapter 3 ready and should have that up soon, Just want to edit it a bit! Well anyways... here is the next chapter!

~Sakura Tsukino~

Disclaimer- Why do they make us put these things up?! Everyone hopefully already knows we don't own Card Captors, or CLAMP! If we did, would we be wasting our times writing fan fiction on it when we could write them and continue the series and actually get money, something I don't have because that five dollars I had I spent on gummy worms. *Sigh* Well, if you did not get the message, I don't own CCS or CLAMP.

*A.N.* Be Genki! (^_^)(^_^)(^_^)Kami-sama knows I am!

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

The Girl Who Stole The Moon

Written by Sakura Tsukino

On Sunday, July 29, 2001

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

(Recap from last chapter time)

Sakura looked back up at Yue. This is going to be interesting. Till tomorrow this time Yue would be able to do what ever he wanted and in his true form.

"So Yue-chan, what are you going to do?" Sakura asked as she leaned against the bed rest. She felt so tired.

"I don't know. I-" But whatever it was that he was going to do, Sakura did not find out, for once again, all around her turned into blackness...

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"What? Am I dreaming again?" Sakura asked softly as she looked around again. Still nothing!

"Sakura..." said a familiar voice.

But not the same one from her dream. It was Yue. 

Sakura whipped around and saw Yue standing there with her in the dream.

"Yue-chan!" Sakura called happily as she began to run towards him when another voice spoke behind her.

"Sakura..." Sakura gasped as she turned and saw Yukito standing there.

"Yukito-chan?" she asked. "How are you both here?!" 

"Sakura...is this not your greatest desire...?" Came the voice from before.

"What? You mean Yukito-chan and Yue-chan as two different people?" she said. Sakura thought about this. I guess it was right. She had always wished that Yue and Yukito where two different people so that Yue would be able to do what ever he wanted. But she did not want time to be taken away from Yukito...

Sakura nodded to the voice, it was right. This was her greatest desire.

Sakura opened her eyes, and saw she was still in the tower with Yue. But next to him was Yukito.

"Yukito-chan! Yue-chan!" Sakura said shocked. Her dream made it real! They where now two different people!

"Hey Sakura-chan." Yukito smiled. Yue sat down next to her.

"You greatest desire has come true, Sakura-san." he whispered to her. 

"Huh? How did you know what happened in my dream, unless...I'm still dreaming!" Sakura said disappointedly.

"But Sakura-chan, dreaming or not, we are still two different people now. You can stay here with us forever." Yukito explained. "It will be just like your awake." 

"No, but Touya-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Yue-chan, Kero-chan, father...they will all be worried about me!" she said as she tried to sit up. "I need to wake up!" she screamed.

"Sakura-san." Yue said as he held her down.

"No! The real Yue-chan would never make me stay here if I did not want too! Let me go!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura-san, this is what you have always wanted. Why would you want to throw it away?" said the other voice. But it sounded different now.

Yukito, Yue, and the tower all disappeared into the blackness again, and standing before her now, was The Dream Card.

"The Dream Card! Yue-chan was right!" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura...this was your greatest desire." It said sadly. "I care for you as my mistress. I wanted to give you what you wanted. Why do you not want this?" Sakura looked at her wide-eyed then smiled.

"Thank you, but I can't. I would miss everyone, I would always know the people in my dream where not real, but just my memory of them. And also the fact everyone would be worried about me if I never woke up." Sakura explained to the Card.

The Dream nodded her head softly in understanding and looked back up at her and smiled.

"If that is what you desire."

Sakura gasped as she quickly sat up in bed, her head hitting the side of Yue's face.

"Ah! Yue-chan!? I am so sorry! Wait, are you real?" Sakura asked hurriedly. Yue rubbed his face then looked down at her.

"I glad you are finally awake, Sakura-san. It has been an hour. I was getting worried." He replied.

"Then you are real! Oh Yue-chan, I was so afraid I would never see you again! Or the real you at least. You where right, it was a card. It was The Dream Card! It kept asking what my greatest desire was so it could make a dream world where it was real! It wanted me to stay their forever Yue-chan! Never seeing you or Yukito-chan or Kero-chan or Tomoyo or father or anyone!" Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura-san, you are back now, and The Dream Card will now leave you alone." Yue explained softly to her, stroking her hair in an effort to comfort her. Sakura was going to nod her head, but it made her head spin, and she felt like throwing up.

"Oh" Sakura murmured as she lay down. "Yue-chan, I don't feel good." 

Yue looked carefully into her eyes, and then they began to glow.

"You have a high fever, probably from using to much magic lately, and you're so weak from getting your new powers. Stay there." He said as he stood up and walked away. He then returned a moment later with a wet cloth, and placed it on her forehead. 

"*cough*, thanks, Yue-chan. But don't waste any more of your time. You only have till tomorrow. Go do what ever you want to do. Kero-chan should be home." Sakura smiled weakly, knowing he did not like Kero all that much. Yue smiled at her and shook his head no.

"Sorry, Sakura-san, but I am going to take care of you till you are better." He said as he sat back down on the wooden chair. "Don't worry, it is only temporary. It should not last much longer then an hour. You probably should sleep."

"No thanks!" Sakura replied laughing, then regretting it when her stomach turned over. "I think I have slept enough for one day..."

Even though, Sakura soon drifted to sleep, and this time, the Dream Card didn't bother her.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Yue watched as his mistress fell asleep even against her words. No matter what, she always seemed peaceful in her sleep. He looked outside as he saw the sun setting and the Moon with the stars appear in the sky. He looked back at Sakura's face and could not help smiling. He had not been sure of her powers when she had been ten, but now, she was so strong.

He felt Cerberus enter the tower. He should have known sooner or later he would stop playing his video games to realize Sakura had not been home. He slowly turned his head to give a quick glance at him as he flew over glaring at him, than looked back down at his mistress.

"So here she is!" Kero yelled as he flew to land on the large soft mattress. "What happened, Yue-san? Why are you two here?" Yue took his time to respond, then looked expressionlessly at Kero.

"She fainted at the school, where Yukito and Touya where to looking for her. I then brought her here, until she awoke. When she did, Touya tolled her to go home as he left for a study group, and Sakura fainted again. It turned out to be The Dream Card, and Sakura woke up with a fever. She is now resting." Yue explained.

"Right. And why did you feel it was unimportant to tell me?!" he huffed as he flew next to Sakura's head and placed one furry paw on her forehead.

"I felt it best not to leave her." He replied shortly. "But she should be fine once she waked up."

"Ah man, poor kid." Kero said quietly. Yue looked at him curiously.

"Kid, Cerberus-san? I think our mistress is no longer the child who first released the Clow Cards." He stated simply.

"No, she isn't. And in just two weeks, she will be all grown up." He commented. Kero was silent for a minuet, then said,

"Yue-san, I'm worried about her. Once she is older, what will happen to her? She only has her father, brother, Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kaho, Li, and us in her life really. How will life be for her when Tomoyo gets married, and Touya goes off for his own life? Her father won't be around forever, and then all there will be is us three. Will she live a lonely life like Clow Reed?" 

"Sakura has other friends then Tomoyo, Cerberus-san, you should know that." Yue replied, though he understood what Kero meant.

"Oh, sure she does, Yue-san, but what will it be like, having friends when you have so many secretes to keep from them. She may get friends and loose friends, but no matter what, in the end, Sakura will only have Tomoyo. She spent four years sealing cards, turning them into Sakura Cards, and then living with her spirit world seeing father and brother, who gave it up for you and Yukito, and you and me always being around her." Yue sighed softly and did not reply for a moment.

"Cerberus-san, Sakura will always be happy. Sakura is a star, a rare treasure. She is not only strong, but loyal and kind. She will meet others like Tomoyo who can share her secretes. Sakura will also have Yukito, Eriol, Kaho, Li and us by her side forever, but that will always be more than enough for her."

"You are right, Yue-san. Sakura will be always find something to be happy about."

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Sakura awoke later to find Yue and Kero actually talking. No fighting, just talking without the usual snide remarks. Kero was doing most of the talking.

"And you got to try 'ice cream cake', it is so good tasting! There are so many different ice cream flavors to pick from too!" Kero said, as his eyes got starry as he began listing off a bunch of ice cream flavors. "Rocky Road, Cotton Candy, Cookies n' Cream, Cookies n' Dough, Pepper Mint..." 

Yue just sat there with his eyes closed, already long since not been listening, though he was not asleep. Sakura giggled as she listened to Kero list his favorite ice cream, which was nearly every single flavor he could get his hands on.

"You better stop Kero-chan, before you get any ideas!" Sakura said happily. Yue's purple eyes opened and looked over at Sakura as Kero stopped in telling how vanilla ice cream tasted sweet, but chocolate was the best.

"Good evening, Sakura-san. Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah! I feel great. Thanks Yue-chan!" she replied.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Your awake!" Kero called as he flew over to her.

"Hey Kero-chan, I see you found me, huh?" Sakura smiled.

"That wasn't funny, I got worried you know?" he replied crossly as he crossed his furry arms.

"Worried? You mean before or after you finished the final boss of Chrono Cross?"(A.N.- don't know what he plays, and I love this game ^_^) she answered laughing.

"Hmph." Kero muttered. "Listen Sakura-chan, when I left, I told Fujitaka-san I was going to go see you, he said to tell me that he would be leaving for a dig, and would not be home till three days."

"Oh yeah, dad was saying something about that last week." Sakura remembered.

"And all this morning, which you where not listening as you where wolfing down your breakfast in a hurry to get to school." He muttered.

"Quiet, stuffed animal." Sakura teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Stuffed animal, huh?!" Kero asked angrily as he turned into his true form. "Now, tell me what you just said?" 

"Cerberus-san, must you always act as such?" Yue asked tiredly. Kero changed back and glared at Yue.

"Umm...I am guessing what ever truce you two had made is officially gone, right?" Sakura said scratching her head. "Wow, that did not last long, now did it?" 

Yue smiled softly at her, and Kero sweatdropped. (A.N.- anime style! ^_~) 

"This will be so cool though! It's been so long since dad had to go to a dig, and now I get the house to my self for the whole weekend!" Sakura said happily and then looked at Kero who looked annoyed. "And...Kero-chan too." Kero looked a little happier after this. Sakura's eyes then lit up and she turned to Yue.

"Yue-chan, you can stay with us too!" Sakura said happily. Kero's eyes turned wide.

"Aww...does he have to, Sakura-chan?" Kero moaned.

"Yes, he has too, unless you have some other idea better than that." She answered back. "Or if he does not want to."

"No, Sakura-san, I think it would be better if I stayed here, though you and Cerberus-san may stay here too if you wish." Yue said.

"Okay, then I will stay here, and Kero-chan will...?" Sakura trailed off, waiting for Kero to finish. 

"Go back to the house. Refrigerator raiding!" Kero sheered happily as he threw one small paw into the air, and Sakura giggled.

"...and Kero-chan will return to the house and not raid the refrigerator." She sighed.

"Aww..." Kero muttered as he flew off the side of the tower and began to fly back home. Sakura sat up and waved from the bed.

"Bye Kero-chan!" She called, then sat back down. "My legs feel so tired from sleeping most of the day." Sakura said as she rubbed them.

"Try standing up." Yue instructed.

"Okay." Sakura said as she sat on the side of the bed, then stood up, a little weakly as she took a few steps. "It's not that bad, really." Yue smiled over at her, and stood up as well. Sakura turned her head to smile at him, but this of course made her not able to see the raise in the wooden floor, which her socked feet tripped over.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she fell. Yue ran over to where Sakura was sprawled on the floor and kneeled down next to her. (A.N.- What, did you think he would be fast enough to catch her from over by the bed?! ^_~)

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?" he asked as he picked her up and sat her on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess I should have been watching where I was going, huh?" Sakura laughed. Yue put out his hand to her and said,

"Come on, I'll help you." He said, feeling strange. He never acted like this before. Sakura smiled at him and took his hand, as he helped her stand up. Her legs felt better now, and walking was pretty simple for her now, just as long as she looked where she was going.

"Hey, Yue-chan, what do you do for fun?" Sakura asked as she seated herself in chair next to a wooden table.

"Well, I usually just fly around outside, or sit on the roof, though most of the time I just sleep." He said thoughtfully.

"Fly, sit, and sleep." Sakura listed with wide eyes and smiled. "You need a hobby. Come on, let's go get some ice cream!"

"But I can not eat, mistress." Yue explained as he sat down across from her.

"Noo...you just don't have to. Kero-chan does, all the time." Sakura pointed out. "I promise, like Kero-chan was saying, ice cream is delicious."

"Okay then, I will try some." Yue nodded.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Sakura exited the ice cream parlor holding two ice cream cones, each one having Rocky Road ice cream in it. Seeing no one was around, she used The Jump Card to go on top of the building, where Yue was waiting.

"Here you go, Yue-chan. It's Rocky Road ice cream, Kero-chan probably tolled you all about it." She laughed as she handed him one of the cones.

"I think I remember him mentioning it, I was not entirely listening to him at the time." Yue explained. Sakura began eating the ice cream when she saw Yue was staring at it.

"Oh, come on, Yue-chan, it's really good! Try it at least, if you don't like it, I won't make you eat it." Sakura begged. Yue glared at the offending cone and opened his mouth and put it around the ice cream trying to figure out how to eat it. He took a bit of, and then took a second trying to find out how to swallow. 

Sakura watched with amusement as he tried to eat it. Finally when he had swallowed it, he looked up at her.

"It's alright, I suppose." He said as he she waited for him to respond.

"See? It wasn't that bad, was it?" she smiled and took a bite of her own ice cream.

"Let's go back before someone sees us." Sakura said pulling out the Key of Sakura (?) and the Fly Card.

"Fly Card!" she cried as the seal broke and on her back grew long white wings similar to Yue's. Sakura flapped them once and then flew high into the sky, followed by Yue, as they flew back to the tower.

When they got back, Sakura let her wings vanish as she landed on the side of the tower, and Yue landed down next to her.

Sakura walked over and sat down in her previous chair and happily chomped down on her ice cream, while Yue ate it slowly still trying to get the whole factor of 'bite, chew, swallow' down. He was thankful though it was not something that he could choke on.

When Sakura finished she talked to Yue about things going on with at school, with her friends, how Tomoyo's new outfit was going and how she had stayed up till three working on it until she fell asleep at her desk.

Yue ate while he actually listened to her, unlike with Kero, commenting to a few questions Sakura asked him. When Yue finally finished, Sakura realized it was 10:46.

"What?! It's nearly eleven already?" Sakura gasped. Yue looked at her.

"I guess it is." He replied. Sakura laughed.

"All I had for dinner was ice cream, my father would not be happy, that's for sure!"

Sakura then stood up and walked a few steps looking around, then turned to look back at Yue who was watching her curiously.

"What can we do now?" Sakura asked. "I'll look in my backpack for something." 

Sakura pulled her backpack over to the table which she had found with her school hat and shoes by the bed and opened it up, dumping the few items in it on the table.

Sakura looked through it finding her roller blades, a notebook, math book, and a kick ball.

"Hey, let's play catch or something, Yue-chan!" Sakura suggested as she picked up the kick ball.

Yue was about to say something when something caught his eye. He looked under the notebook to see a photo...

"Or if you have something else, we-" Sakura stopped a she too saw what he was trying to get from under the notebook, and with horror, realizing what it was, tried to grab it from him, but too late.

Yue grabbed the photo before Sakura could stop him and looked at it wide eyed. Cerberus!

"Cerberus-san?" Yue stated more than asked flatly.

"Uh...yeah." Sakura said, blushing furiously. "He gave them to Tomoyo-chan, and when she showed them to me, I took them away. I was going to throw them away, but I guess I forgot."

Yue nodded and placed it back down. Though his face did not show it, he had been embarrassed to see the photo. Sakura quickly stashed the pictures in her backpack and then with all her other stuff.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep for the night." Sakura said, changing her mind, and Yue nodded.

"Alright, Sakura-san." He agreed. Sakura walked over and jumped on the bed, and pulled the blanket back over her that smelt of spices like Yue.

Yue looked at her and wondered what to do. Though the bed was large, and indeed could fit nicely five people, six if necessary, he could not sleep on the same bed as Sakura. Though he would not mind.

Sakura sat up and looked at Yue. 

"Yue-chan, aren't you going to sleep too?" She asked. "Come on, there is more than enough room." Yue hesitated and then replied, 

"But I can not sleep in the same bed as you, mistress."

"Don't call me that! Especially when I get even more mad about it cause I'm already mad about my emotions increasing!" She yelled hotly. "Now come on, Yue-chan, Kero-chan sleeps with me all the time." He blinked then sighed as he walked over and then lay down on the other, about five feet from Sakura since he had tried to get his wings on the bed also, since it hurt to have them hanging off the side.

Yue closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep while ignoring the fact that Sakura was right next to him. He had long since thought of her as some sort of friend, but lately, she seemed to be more than a friend. He enjoyed her company and looked forward to seeing her again. Once while Yukito and Touya where together, like this, he had been curious as to had Sakura ever done anything like this with some other boy, and felt that it was most likely she had not, for she never went out with anyone.

He remembered back with Clow, it had been some what similar with what Yukito and Touya shared, but Clow did not seem to share his feelings totally. 

Soon though, Yue fell asleep.

Sakura though was thinking, and could not fall asleep. It also did not help that she had been asleep most of the day.

Now what Sakura thought about what where what normal naïve seventeen-year-olds tend to think about. Guys, or a particular guy, in Sakura's case. She thought about how Yue had been so sweet to her today, and once it got on those lines, and she began to think more deeply about Yue, she began to wonder what made Yue more special then all her other friends that she wanted to continually be around him.

Soon, Sakura heard the word following words go across her mind.

"Maybe it's more than friendship I feel for him..."

Sakura gasped aloud, and was thankful Yue was already asleep. She realized, indeed, this was true. She knew she had a crush on him before, but had thought it, now that she was older, that it might have only been infatuation. But no, it went further than that, and she felt sick again.

Yue would never feel the same.

He wouldn't, he had loved Clow, and even after Clow had been dead, he had not wanted her nor Li as his new master/mistress. But now at least she had his friend ship. If she told him, he might get mad at her for wanting to replace Clow, and decided against it.

No, losing Yue's friendship was not worth it.

But was lying better? Pretending everyday to be his friend and be happy that was all it would ever be?

For most of the night, Sakura thought about this, and in the end decided one day, maybe, she would tell him.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Sakura woke up to the feeling of something soft and warm brushing slightly against her cheek, which a moment after opening her eyes, realized it was Yue's wing brushing against her cheek each time he took in a breath.

Sakura yawned tiredly, and looked over at his face. She smiled softly at him and gazed at him for a moment. To think it took her this long to realize she loved him!

She leaned carefully over his wing, trying not to hurt it as she shook his shoulder.

"Yue-chan..." She whispered quietly. "It's morning, you can wake up now." Yue slowly opened his amethyst eyes and looked at her emerald ones.

"Sa...kura...?" he said drowsily. Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Yep, come on, time to wake up!" She said as she sat up on the bed yawning again.

Yue sat up too, than stood. He walked over to her and held out his hand to her like the other day to help her up, smiling.

"Thanks." Sakura blushed as she accepted his offered hand. Sakura stood up and realized it was nearly ten o' clock. "It never fails...up late again." Yue smiled down at her.

"No, it doesn't, Sakura-chan." said a smile humorous voice. Sakura cringed, knowing who it was, and turned to see Tomoyo and Kero at the table.

"Well, nice to see you're finally up." Tomoyo smiled mischievously. 

"Hello again, Tomoyo-san." Yue greeted as he sat down at the table too, unfazed, followed hesitantly by Sakura.

"Uh...hello, Yue-san." Tomoyo responded lightly.

"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised as she tried to distract her friend of what she must have seen when she entered the tower.

"I went over earlier to your house to tell you about the completion of your outfit, but Kero-chan tolled me you where here, and came with me. Of course, you two where asleep though..." she smiled.

"Uh, er, well, you see is, what happened was..." Sakura stuttered as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"There was no where else for me to sleep, so it was necessary." Yue explained for her. Sakura smiled thankfully at Yue and nodded to Tomoyo and Kero.

"Hmph yeah right, after last time, you guys just could not get enough of each other is my bet." Kero whispered to Tomoyo, even though all could still hear.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura wailed blushing.

"What?!" he asked defensively. "I said nothing." Sakura giggled and thought of a way to change the subject.

"I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat!" she said.

"I told Tomoyo-chan that you would be hungry and since Yue has no food here, we brought something from home." Kero explained.

"You mean you actually didn't eat all the food in the house?!" Sakura gasped mockingly, and Tomoyo giggled, pulling out a basket with a cloth on top of it. She took off the sheet and pulled out muffins and orange juice boxes, handing one of each to all of them, hesitating at Yue.

"Yue, would you like a muffin and some orange juice too?" She asked smiling. Yue shook his head no.

"I do not eat, Tomoyo-san." He said, like to Sakura the other night. Tomoyo smiled and nodded, placing back the muffin and orange juice.

"Alright, Yue-san." 

"Yum yum! Chocolate chip!" Kero drooled as he took a huge bite out of his.

"Ah, Kero-chan, one day you will be as fat and round as that muffin, and you won't be able to fly at all!" Sakura teased.

"Yeah?!" Kero asked while stuffing his face, "I'll worry about that when I am." He replied, than took another big bite, causing Sakura and Tomoyo to laugh.

"Hey Yue-san, what are you going to do today?" Tomoyo asked. Yue looked over at her.

"I suppose I will find something of interest. Even just sitting around all day till I have to turn back is fine." He explained.

"Yue-chan," Sakura said as she looked up at him. How she wished she did not have that revelation last night about her feelings for Yue. How was she supposed to act around him now? "If you want, you can join us later." Yue nodded and stared at the wall.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"Well Sakura, Kero-chan will be leaving now!" Tomoyo said in a funny voice, later after they had finished eating.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked at her friend. "Leaving? Why don't you and Kero-chan stay, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Well...you see, Sakura, me and Kero have things to do." Tomoyo smiled innocently.

"Uh, yeah! We'll be back later!" Kero yelled over his shoulder as he flew over to the stairs and Tomoyo waved as she ran after him.

"Bye...!" She called.

"Uh...why do I have the feeling they are up to something?!" Sakura yelled angrily after them, knowing they could here when she heard soft giggling come back up the stairs.

"So Yue-chan, want to go do something outside this old tower?" Sakura asked as she thought about how wonderful it would be to spend the day with him!

"Alright." Yue nodded. It would be interesting to walk around a bit. Yue concentrated then his wings disappeared. 

"We can go to the market! Around there they have all kinds of things!" She suggested as they walked down the stairs, which where pretty long.

"Ow...my legs! Why do the stairs have to be so long?! We should have just flown!" Sakura muttered angrily causing Yue to smile slightly. It was only a week till she was eighteen; soon things would be getting rough. 

"Hey! What are you smiling about huh?! Of course that did not tire your legs, you're the Guardian of the Moon! it's not fair! Why do I have to get tired? Doesn't being a sorcerer help at all in times like this?!" She yelled loudly.

"Sakura-san, I think it would be wise to keep your voice down in case someone should hear you. Next time we can fly up their, promise." Yue explained, and Sakura nodded as they walked off.

Their was a slight russle in the bushes near by, and a young boy about eighteen, seventeen, with dark brown hair and blue eyes popped his head out, holding a soccer ball in his hand.

"What where they talking about?! Sorcerer?! Flying?!?! What the Hell are they talking about?!?!?!" He muttered then ran back hurriedly to the soccer field where his friends where yelling at him to hurry. He was just hearing things, of course, he had too.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"Oh Yue-chan! Try this on! This will look so funny on you!" Sakura squealed as she handed him a yellow bonnet of a rack at the market. Yue glared at the hat then placed it on his head, looking upset. Sakura broke out into laughter.

"Oh my god! You *laugh* look sooo *laugh* funny!" Yue glared at the sky then ripped the hat off his head and put it back down. Many people where staring at them, mostly because of how Yue looked. Long silver hair? Purple eyes? And not to mention his clothes did not look like something they where all wearing. Then the event of all the hats Sakura made him try on.

"Mistress, may we go look somewhere else?" Yue asked annoyed. He had to admit that it was interesting walking around, never mind the stares, but he could not try on another hat.

"Oh, alright, Yue-chan! But don't call me mistress again! Especially in public!" Sakura agreed, and Yue nodded.

Sakura dragged him to a bookstore where she was looking around with Yue behind her, when someone bumped into her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was not looking-Sakura-chan?!" the voice said and Sakura turned to see she had bumped into Nikki and the gang from school.

"Nikki-chan! Everyone! What are you doing here?!" Sakura asked worriedly. Yue was with her!

"We are shopping, of course, silly!" she said.

"Hey, whose that?" one of them asked as they all looked up at Yue. Oh no! Sakura thought.

"Um, this is a...a...business partner of my dad! He came in from uh...India! I'm showing him around a bit, you know?" Sakura said smiling faintly.

"India? His skin is really pale for India, isn't it?" Nikki asked.

"Um, he was not born their you see, he is from...England!" Sakura said, thinking of the first place coming to mind.

"Oh..." she said unsure.

"Well anyways, Yue-ch...san! And I got to get going you know! Dad's waiting!" Sakura smiled broadly hoping they would not notice her lie.

"Oh well, nice meeting you, Yue-san!" one of the other girls said. And yue nodded.

"Nice meeting friends of Sakura. Good bye." Yue smiled tentatively. The girls eyes got foggy and they smiled back dreamily. Sakura glared at them jealously.

"Come on, we better hurry." Sakura muttered as she walked off. Nikki and co. looked at her strangely.

"Was it me, or did she glare at us?" Nikki asked confused.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

After the market, Sakura and Yue had gone to her house. Yue thought it quite humorous that Sakura was finding something interesting in everything and kept talking about everything that crossed her mind.

"Sakura-san, it is four already, I need to change back into Yukito in an hour." Yue explained when they where in her room and Sakura gasped looking at her watch.

"Oh my god! It is! You only have an hour left, oh Yue-chan, I wished you got more time, I miss you!" Sakura cried out and began crying hysterically.

"Oh Sakura-san..." Yue soothed as he rocked her gently. 

"Yue-chan, it's not fair! I like spending time with you, your more fun then Kero-chan because I don't have to stuff you in my purse and hide you! Yue-chan...!" she sobbed as she sat down on the bed with Yue.

"Shh...don't worry, Sakura-san." He said gently.

"What is going on?" Kero asked as he flew in carrying a small piece of cake. "God, I can't trust to leave you two alone, can I?" he muttered.

"Oh Kero-chan! I don't want for Yue-chan to constantly have to trade forms between Yukito-chan and himself!" Sakura weeped.

"Oh Sakura-chan..." Kero sighed as he flew over. "Don't worry. Things may be able to change. Only maybe..." he left off.

"Go on, don't spend the hour crying go do something till five." He continued as he flew down next to the Playstation and pulled out street fighter to play.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

An hour later, Sakura had decided to walk back to Touya's and Yukito's apartment with Yue. Once they got their Sakura smiled up at him.

"Yue-chan...I want to tell you something." Sakura sighed. On the way here she had thought about telling him...

Telling him her fealings!

Yes she would do it, and she kami-sama he did not reject her!

"Yes, Sakura-san?" Yue asked patiently.

"Yue-chan...I have to tell you something I discovered last night. I know you might not like this, but Yue-chan, I love you..." Their! She had said it! Now she had to wait for his reaction. Sakura gulped nervously.

Yue stared down at her in shock. What did she just say?! No, it can't be true! Wait, its just because of her eighteenth birthday, her friendship to me seems more than that to her, she just thinks that is love.

"Oh, Sakura-san..." he sighed. "Tell me, do you really think what you feel to me is love?" he asked.

"Yes Yue-chan, I do!" Sakura cried out.

"Sakura-san...tell me, do you feel the same way you felt towards Li-san?" he asked slowly.

"Yes I-" Sakura thought about her feelings towards Syaoran. They had not felt like this...No, it was not the same! Then...he knows its only my magic increasing! "No, it isn't, Yue-chan. Its only my magic, isn't it?" Yue nodded.

"See, mistress? Don't worry, it has happened to many sorcerers before you. Don't worry about it." He smiled softly then turned into Yukito who looked very confused.

"Yukito-chan!" Sakura smiled.

"I feel... so strange." He said confusedly. Sakura frowned then smiled again.

"Oh, I think it's because Yue spent the whole day with us this time, thanks to you!' Sakura smiled falsely. She had to think about what had just happened... "Listen, Yukito-chan! Go see Touya-san, I got to get going. Bye!" she said.

"Alright, better hurry, it looks like it's going to rain." He replied looking up in the sky. He was right. Dark storm clouds where already moving ahead.

"Alright, see you later." Sakura smiled once more then walked off home.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~ 

When Sakura finally got home, it was just beginning to rain. She looked out the window as she saw it rain slightly at first, then beat hard against the ground relentlessly.

"Hey Sakura-chan, welcome back!" Kero said as he flew down to her from the stairs. "And just in time too." He continued as he looked out the window too. Sakura nodded and walked up the stairs to her room.

So she only felt friendship towards Yue-chan? She had only thought that she had loved him because of her magic... She sighed as she sat by her window and took off her shoes and socks.

But she had felt so sure... Why was her friendship with Kero-chan and Tomoyo-chan also increased if that was happening? Why just Yue-chan? But no it was not love, she persisted, for it was different to what she had felt towards Li-chan.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Want some fudge cookies?!" Kero asked as he flew in carrying a bunch of cookies as he licked his lips.

"No thanks, Kero-chan, just make sure not to eat all of them!" she warned as she turned around to look out the window. She listened to the slight hissing and patter of the rain against the leaves on the trees and the ground.

Li... she had loved him so much, but three years ago, after his week vacation in Tokyo, at the airport, he had said it was over.

::flash back::

"Sakura-san, you might not understand now, but you will one day, when you find someone you truly love. It's not love we share, but something else. I am not sure of it yet, but what I do know is that I do love Meilin-chan! I'm sorry, Sakura-san. I promise though, we can be friends. I will write to you all the time." He had explained as Sakura had cried begging him to not leave her.

"I don't understand! I do love you, why are you saying I don't?!" She had sobbed.

"You don't, and one day, you will see that." He had said one final time then boarded the plane.

"Li-san!" Sakura had sobbed as she sat down in the chair, as Tomoyo came over from where she had been watching from afar to comfort her.

::end flash back::

True to his words, he had written each week, and she too. Not too long ago she got notice of Meilin's and Li's engagement. She had felt sad, but was so happy for them. Meilin was really a great person, as well as Li. They loved each other.

Sakura suddenly gasped as she recalled his words.

It's not love, but something else. One day you will understand...

She new what it had been! She felt the same thing towards Yukito-chan! Why had she not noticed before! She only loved him as a brother! And him, a sister! Now she understood what he had ment!

But if this was true, what she felt for Yue-chan was love!

Sakura stood up so fast her chair knocked over.

"Sakura-chan! Be careful!" Kero-chan said as he ate another cookie.

"I'll be right back!" Sakura had said hurriedly as she ran down the stairs. 

"What? Sakura-chan?!" Kero had yelled after her, as she opened the door and ran out into the pounding rain and headed towards Yukito's and Touya's apartments...

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Ooooh...what is going to happen now, you all ask, right? Well...let me right the next chapter then maybe I will know! ^_~ Tell me what you thought! Was it good? Bad? Okay? Or "Quick! Take it down before I puke!"? Hope its not the last one...*weep* Well what does Sakura have in mind? Um... lets find out! I promise after this chapter, things get more interesting! Oh yeah! ^_^ I just ordered the CCS pocket manga off amazon.com! Now sometime between now and the end of this week I will have it! ^.^

P.S. Kindly Read and Review!!!


	3. Chapter Three

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Hey! ^_^ I have just finished Chapter Two, and now I am starting Chapter Three. I still don't have my internet.... Damn DSL! It usually works. Well hope you like it, my goal for each chapter is about 11-13 pages. I believe now things get more interesting.

Disclaimers- ^-^ I bought Card Captors Sakura! *squeals* o.o... x.x No I didn't... -_- I wish I did! But I did buy a manga! ^.^ All Card Captor Sakura characters, plot, story...yadda ya... belongs to the fabulous CLAMP and Nelvana (. unfortunately, yes) and who ever else.

*A.N.*- Be Genki!(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)Kami-sama knows I am!

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

The Girl Who Stole The Moon

Written by Sakura Tsukino

Friday, August 3, 2001

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

(Recap from last time!!! ^_^)

(Sakura stood up so fast her chair knocked over.

"Sakura-chan! Be careful!" Kero-chan said as he ate another cookie.

"I'll be right back!" Sakura said hurriedly as she ran down the stairs. 

"What? Sakura-chan?!" Kero had yelled after her, as she opened the door and ran out into the pounding rain and headed towards Yukito's and Touya's apartment. She had to talk to Yue...)

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Sakura ran so quickly and hurriedly that she knew it wasn't safe in this weather. Her body was drenched to the bone by now in water and the pink summer dress she was wearing was now clinging to her legs making it hard to run.

"I got to talk to him!" Sakura gasped as she ran as fast as she could around a corner. Her foot stepped right into a large puddle of water, and as she tried to turn on it, it slipped from under her, making her fall.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she splashed into the puddle. "Oww..." she said as she stood up notice a scratch on her knee and foot, since she had not bothered to put on her shoes before she had left so hurriedly.

As soon as she got up she continued to run full neck, and was grateful when she finally reached it. She ran up and knocked on the door.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Yukito walked quietly behind the arm chair that Touya was sitting in as he read his book. He peeked over his shoulder to see what he was reading, shocking Touya.

"Hey! Yuki-chan! Don't do that!" he said as he sat up in the chair and Yukito walked around to be in front of him.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Yukito asked. Touya looked tense.

"I'm just worried about Sakura..." he explained. "I thought it had all ended three years ago, but now it's like its starting all over again." He sighed and Yukito kneeled in front of him, resting his hand on his knee.

"Don't worry, Toya-chan." Yukito smiled. "Sakura-chan is even stronger now, she will easily be able to stop the cards." Touya nodded.

"Right, but with her, also are the cards. Yuki-chan, Sakura-chan nearly died a week ago from the Freeze Card, Kero-san tolled me." He replied.

"Toya-chan, I know Sakura-chan will never allow herself to loose to the cards. She loves you and all her friends to much to allow herself to die." Yukito said. Touya smiled down at him, and placed his hand on Yukito's.

"Thank you, Yukito-chan." He thanked, as he brought Yukito up and kissed him, when someone knocked on the door.

Touya growled annoyed as he pulled back and Yukito watched as he stood up and walked over to the door, and opened it to see Sakura, looking as if she had been dragged through mud, shivering and wet.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Sakura knocked on the door and shivered as she finally realized how cold it was. Come on, answer the door! She thought impatiently.

Finally the door opened and she saw an angry Touya standing their, to be replaced by an expression of worry.

"Sakura-chan!" He gasped as he pulled her inside. Yukito quickly walked over to them.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!" Yukito asked as Touya pulled out a towel.

"Hey! Who was at the door?" Kamuro asked loudly as he walked out.

"Woah, what happened to her?!" he asked as he looked at Sakura.

"Kamuro-san, this is Touya-chan's sister." Yukito explained. Sakura looked up at the person as Touya wrapped the towel around her.

"Hello, Kamuro-san." She said slowly. Touya leaned over to Sakura's ear and asked,

"Was it a card, Sakura-chan?" Kamuro looked at Touya funny.

"A Card?" he asked confused. Sakura shook her head no as everyone ignored him.

"No, I need to talk with Yue, Yukito-chan. I'm sorry, but it's important." Sakura begged.

"Yue? Who is that? Sorry, babe, but no one named 'Yue' lives here." Kamuro said as he walked over. "But you know, you can talk to me any time!" He said as he smiled at her.

"Hey, you shut up and leave Sakura-chan alone." Touya growled. The last thing he needed was for Kamuro to be after Sakura. Yukito nodded to Sakura.

"Sure, you can talk to him." Yukito said quietly, but of no use since Kamuro was right behind him by now.

"Hey, who is this Yue that I don't know of?" Kamuro asked as he rested his arms on Yukito's and Touya's shoulders.

"A friend of mine. Yukito has to show me where he lives though, so we will be back later." Sakura lied as she and Yukito headed to the door.

"In this weather? You kidding?!" Kamuro asked incredulously. Touya walked over to Yukito and Sakura and looked once more at Sakura worriedly. He wanted to know so badly what was going on, but he would wait. He would find out though.

"See you later, Touya-chan. And thank you." Sakura smiled as water fell from her bangs and she hugged him.

"Just be careful out there Sakura-chan." He smiled back as he watched Yukito and Sakura walk outside, and closed the door behind them.

"And they are going with out an umbrella or anything? Their crazy." Kamuro sighed then walked back to his room.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Sakura watched as Touya closed the door as the rain once again beat down on her and then as Yukito changed into Yue. He looked down just as worried as Touya, if not more so, and placed his wings over her to block the rain from her.

"Sakura-san! Are you alright?" he asked as Sakura shivered once again. "Let's get out of the rain." He said as he picked her up and flew to the clock tower, it being the closest. 

When they got there they he placed her down, they where now both drenched in water.

"Yue-chan! I had to talk to you about what I said earlier!" Sakura began. "Yue-chan, I do love you, I know I do! What I feel for you is different from what I feel for Syaoran because what I feel for him is the same feeling I have for Yukito! He is like a brother to me, merely." Sakura explained. Yue looked at her for a minuet then looked away.

"Sakura-san," he began sadly when Sakura interrupted.

"Don't tell me it's because of the magic because it's not! This is different!" 

So Sakura did love him, his mistress. That must have been what I was feeling too... Then why am I not happy? Glad? 

Because of Yukito and Touya, that's why. 

"Sakura-chan, I, I feel the same." He said as he looked out into the rain filled clouds. Sakura's face suddenly smiled brightly and she looked up at him happily. "But, Sakura-san, it can't be." He said sourly as looked down at the ground.

"What?! Why not, Yue-chan?! If you feel the same, what is there to stop us?!" Sakura choked out.

"Touya and Yukito, that's what." Yue answered. Sakura's eyes widened as she understood.

"But they will understand! We can all be happy!" Sakura begged, knowing it would not be possible.

"Sakura-chan, how? How are we supposed to share all of our lives? It can't be done. It's either Touya and Yukito, or you and me. Would you really want to take that away from them?" he asked. Sakura began to cry and sat down on the floor.

"No, I wouldn't, Yue-san." She sobbed back.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." He said as he kneeled down and hugged her tightly. "Shh...maybe one day. Maybe, and only maybe, will we be able to be together as well. But for now, I am sorry." 

"No! Oh Yue-chan, it's not fair!" she screamed out angrily then pulled out of his arms and stood up.

"Fly Card!" she called out as she swung her staff. White wings appeared on her back and she flew off into the sky.

"Sakura-chan..." he whispered as he flew back to the apartment.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Sakura's first thought was to go back home as she cried to herself. Then she decided she did not want to talk to Kero yet, and thought of where she could go. She changed course as she headed towards Tomoyo's house. She would help her.

Sakura landed at her door and knocked as she made her wings vanish. A few minuets later Tomoyo opened the door and gasped.

"Sakura-chan! What happened? Come in, come in!" she said as she led her inside.

"Tomoyo-chan, he won't-he can't...Tomoyo-chan!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around Tomoyo as she entered. Tomoyo tried to sooth her as she led her to her room, and sat her on the bed.

"Sakura-chan, here, change into this." Tomoyo said as she handed her a yellow dress with a white shirt that went underneath. Sakura took the clothes and went into Tomoyo's bathroom and came back out dressed in dry clothes. She sat back down on the bed and Tomoyo wrapped a sheet around her.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked, now that Sakura had calmed down a little. Sakura explained what had happened last night, when she realized how she felt, and when she had tolled him before he changed back into Yukito, and then at the Clock Tower.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry." Tomoyo said as she hugged her. Li-san finally tells her he loves her, only to leave her for Meilin, and then after three years, she finally falls for someone, and he just happens to be a guy with two lives, and because of one, can't be with her!

Tomoyo smiled softly and pulled back a bit.

"No offense Sakura-chan, but your life sucks." She said laughing. Sakura laughed too, and smiled at her.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan. I feel better. Can I spend the night though? I don't want to talk to Kero right now." She asked.

"Sure! I understand. They are brothers." Tomoyo nodded as she handed Sakura her pink phone and she called Kero up and tolled him she was staying with Tomoyo. Kero said all right, and was eager for another night of refrigerator raiding.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

The next day Sakura was walking back into her now dry clothes and had returned to her house after Tomoyo telling her she hoped somehow things would work out.

Sakura opened the door, and walked up to her room to see Kero with a piece of a pancake sticking out of his mouth as he played street fighter. Sakura walked over to the window and sat down the same place as yesterday with out saying anything.

Kero finally noticed her and was so shocked she had come in so quiet that he nearly choked on the pancake, and he lost to the fighter in the game.

Sakura laughed as she saw him then turned quiet again.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Kero asked as he turned the system off and flew over to Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked at him then back out the window.

"Kero-chan..." she said then explained everything once more to Kero. When she was done, Kero was staring at her wide-eyed and nearly fell.

"No way? You like Yue-san?!" he gasped. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, but Yue-san is right. I support his decision, though I am sorry." Sakura nodded her head.

"I figured you would say something like that."

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Later that day, Fujitaka came home and Sakura greeted him happily. He cooked a big dinner said they should invite Yukito and Touya over since he had gotten back from his trip. 

"Um, maybe they already have something to eat, dad, I mean, it is getting late." Sakura said finding an excuse. Oh nice, Sakura, real lame, She thought.

"Well I'll call them up, and if you want, you can call Tomoyo-chan too." He smiled as he took the phone.

Great, just great, the last thing I need is Touya and Yukito over! Oh god, please no! Maybe I can fake sick! That way I won't have to talk or see them!Sakura knew the idea was pathetic but it was all she had.

"Dad? I don't know, I don't feel good." Sakura said weekly in a fake voice, after he got off the phone with Touya and Tomoyo.

"Really? Go lay down in your room until dinner, and then we will see how you feel." He said and Sakura nodded, heading towards her room.

She got into bed and stayed their till Kero flew up to her head.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm faking sick because dad invited Yukito and Touya to dinner, Kero-chan. Don't tell them, please!" Sakura answered.

"Sure, but Sakura-chan, running away isn't going to help. You won't be able to hide from Yukito-san forever you know. And they will wonder why your sick, too." 

"I'll just say I don't feel good from the rain yesterday." She shrugged. "Don't worry, I will face him, one day." Sakura explained. 

"Hmph, fine." He mumbled as he flew out again.

A little while later she heard the door open and her father greet them. It was Touya and Yukito, for she heard three male voices. Soon after, Tomoyo arrived.

Tomoyo came up to her room and looked at Sakura. 

"I saw Touya and Yukito." Tomoyo said as she sat down on the bed. "Your not sick, are you?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head no.

"Didn't think so. So are you going to hide forever?" she asked.

"What?! I'm not hiding!" Sakura replied angrily. Tomoyo crossed her arms.

"Then what do you call it?" Sakura bowed her head and Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. This is Yukito, he does not know about what happened. Come down."

"No, Tomoyo-chan. Not tonight, it's still too soon." Sakura said.

"Alright then, see you later Sakura." Tomoyo smiled sadly at her friend and hoped to kami-sama something happened to help her friend out soon. She then stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sakura could hear as they ate and became hungry. She did not hear what they where saying, but could tell who was talking. Especially Yukito. Sakura sighed and buried her face in her pillow. She had to forget him, move on. There was nothing they could do.

She felt the wind blow across her cheek and stood up drearily to close the window, then laid back on the bed. Again, a breeze blew on her cheek, this time faster, and then again, blowing her sheets over her head.

"What?!" Sakura gasped as she pulled the sheets down. The wind was blowing harder and her stuffed dolls and animals.

"Oh no! A card!" Sakura said as she stood up, pulling out her staff. "It's Windy!" 

Just then her door opened, and slammed into the wall as the wind blew it. Sakura gasped as she saw Touya, Yue, Kero, and Tomoyo (with her video recorder in hand ^_~) jump in.

"Sakura-chan!" Touya called as he held his hand over his eyes. Her dress was wipping around her as her hair flew out behind her.

"Kero-chan!" she called as she held out her staff. "How do I stop windy?!" she asked as she thought of all her card and Yue moved in front of her to block the wind from her with his large wings.

"Try the Shadow, Sakura-chan!" he answered as he landed so he would not be blown around.

"Alright! Shadow Card! Stop all the wind!" Sakura cried as the long black shape raced out and wrapped around the center of where all the wind was coming from, stopping the wind. (A.N. don't ask, just accept it -_-)

"Are you alright?" Touya asked as he walked over to her as she sat down on the bed. "I heard you where not feeling. You should not have gone out in that rain last night." Sakura's eyes widened and she took a quick glance at Yue who was standing in the corner looking at her knowingly. He could tell she wasn't sick! Oh no!

"Ye-yeah, I'm okay. Go finish eating you guys." Sakura smiled hesitantly. Touya looked at her again then nodded and walked out with everyone. Yue was the last to leave, and he took one last look at her before heading out and saw the flash as Yukito appeared in the hall.

About twenty minuets later Sakura was getting hungry, when she heard someone nock then come in. It was Touya and Yukito, and Tomoyo was at the door looking at her apologetically. Yukito was holding a tray of food and Touya sat down next to her. Yukito looked down at her sadly then followed next to Touya. 

Sakura was confused as to why Yukito would be looking at her sadly but then smiled as he did.

"Here, Sakura-chan, we brought some food since you must be hungry." He said as he placed the tray on her lap.

"Thanks Yukito-chan! I was hungry." Sakura said as she looked at Touya who looked confused.

"Sakura, you don't look sick." He said as she looked at him.

"Oh well, my head was just bothering me, but I feel better now. Just tired." Sakura said hastily.

"Hmph. Sakura-chan, what's up? What was so important you came running in the rain to talk to Yue-san?" Touya asked as his eyes narrowed. Sakura stared at him not able to think of what to say. Yukito placed his hand on Touya's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sakura." He said kindly. "I- I know, Sakura-chan." She gasped as she looked at him. How?!

"I could feel Yue's feelings, he was really upset about something, I guess he forgot to keep me totally asleep. I heard most of the conversation." He answered her unspoken question.

"Oh..." she said stupidly as she looked down. Great, now Yukito-san will feel guilty!

"What? What happened, Yukito-chan?" Touya asked curiously. He had a bad feeling.

"Touya-chan-I..." she began. How could she tell him?

"Sakura-chan, would you like me to tell him later?" he asked softly.

"No, Yukito-chan, I don't want him upset." She replied.

"Upset? Upset about what?!" Touya asked angrily. What happened between Sakura and Yue?!

"It might be best this way." Yukito ignored Touya. "But its your call." Sakura nodded and looked up at Yukito and smiled thankfully. 

"You are right Yukito-chan. Tell him later, please. Not now." Sakura sighed.

"Alright, Sakura-chan." Yukito nodded and hugged her tightly, reassuringly. "Don't worry." 

Touya watched Sakura and Yukito narrowly. Something was up. Something big that Yukito would be so concerned for his sister. He had been asking Kero and Fujitaka at dinner how Sakura was doing. Tomoyo and Kero seemed worried too. It had been Yukito who had wanted to have dinner here so anxiously. He said it would be nice to have dinner with them, and looked eager to go. It had been because of Sakura.

What was happening with his sister? He was her brother, he should know! It looked like everyone knew what was going on but him and his father. But he would know soon, seemingly.

Yukito stood up and looked down at Sakura.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan." He said once more and Touya and him left. Sakura felt like crying all over again but held back. Now she would have both of them worried about her. Just great. She had not expected Yue to let his emotions get him and be careless about keeping Yukito asleep. But maybe it was better this way, as he had said. Maybe Yukito and Touya would be able to help her get over Yue.

After all, it had been Touya and Yukito who helped her the most to get over Syaoran-chan.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

On Monday Sakura met up with Tomoyo to roller blade to school with. Tomoyo seemed extra nice towards her and she had the feeling she was doing it because of what happened with Yue. At least she isn't talking about it, she thought.

They reached the place where they still met up with Yukito and Touya. She could tell Yukito had tolled Touya what had happened already for he did not tease her at all and actually offered to come over and help her with any homework she might have.

Yukito was the same though. She guessed he was so nice already that he could not get any nicer. Yukito was talking about these new skates he had saw and how they might be able to get Sakura to school faster so she would not be late.

Sakura had laughed and said it was too bad the watch Yukito has gotten her those seven years ago did not have an alarm.

They reached the school and Touya actually *hugged* her, and whispered in her ear that she could come over anytime. 

"Thank you, Yukito-chan and Touya-chan." She had smiled then Tomoyo and her had rushed into class.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Tomoyo watched her friend go around the class room doing everything, looking as if nothing was bothering her, looking as if she could not be happier. And to most, that's what they thought.

But she knew better.

She knew Sakura was hurting inside. Every time she had a second to herself to think, she knew it was of Yue. She knew why she was hardly talking to her and was throwing herself into her work.

"Poor Sakura-chan." She sighed quietly as she watched her sticking her tongue out trying to work on an English essay do next week. Tomoyo turned her head then began to work on her own essay.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Sakura tried to think about everything but Yue all day, but the harder she tried, the more she thought about him. She sighed in frustration and put back on her smiling face as she got ready for lunch.

She walked outside to the benches where and sat down with Tomoyo, Rika, Nikki, and the rest. (I forgot the others names, sorry. .) 

"So Sakura-chan! I see you got poor Cless-san after you." Nikki winked at her smiling.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh, have you not heard? He's this new transfer student, as if we don't get enough! He has this silky dark brown hair! And these blue eyes! He has just gotten here from China! He's been here for a week now, but he just now enrolled. Today is his first day, and he was in my science class. I've seen him following you around a lot today, you know!" 

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Wha...?! Your kidding, Nikki-chan!" Sakura gasped. Rika smiled.

"It's true! I saw him, before P.E., he was watching you from his locker!" she said excitedly.

"Look! Their he is, playing soccer in the field!" Another giggled.

Sakura looked over to where she saw the boys playing soccer and saw the boy she was pointing out. He did not seem to be playing much, but looking for someone. Was he really looking for her?!

"Sakura! He's looking at you!" Tomoyo stated. He had obviously found her and was looking at her. He kicked the ball to someone then ran over. Everyone but Sakura and Tomoyo looked so excited about this.

He smiled at the others then looked at Sakura.

"Hello, I'm Cless Hizakima. I have been looking for you, Sakura-san, correct?" he smiled warmly at her, and she could hear the others sigh dreamily while Tomoyo looked worried.

"Uh, yeah, I am Sakura. Nice to meet you, Cless-san. Why have you been looking for me?" Sakura asked.

"Please, Sakura-san, may I speak to you alone?" he asked politely. Sakura nodded then stood up.

"Sure." Sakura followed him to a little ways off to a large tree. He then looked at her curiously then smiled again.

So this is the girl I saw while getting the soccer ball... He thought as he looked at her. What had she meant by being a sorcerer and flying? He was going to find out!

"Sakura-san, I know this of short notice, but could you please join me for dinner tomorrow night? I would be honored." He smiled sweetly.

"Huh?! Oh, um," Sakura said thinking of a reply. What should she do?! What about Yue?! She thought sadly. But you and him can never be, said another voice in her head. Why not give it a try? He seems nice. It's just dinner. "I'm sorry, Cless-san, but I can not answer just yet." 

Cless nodded his head.

"Of course, Sakura-san. Take your time. Here is my number so you can call when you get your answer." He replied kindly as he took out a sheet of paper from his backpack which was under the tree and scribbled on it. He then handed it to her.

"Thank you for understanding, Cless-san. I will call you later." She smiled.

"No problem. See you later!" He said then ran back to the soccer field, and Sakura went back to the lunch table with her friends.

"Well?!" Nikki squealed when Sakura said nothing.

"He asked me to dinner tomorrow." She said simply.

"And what did you say, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"I tolled him I would call him back later."

"What?! Why did you not just say yes?!" 

"Leave Sakura-chan alone, she has her reasons." Tomoyo defended her quiet friend.

Sakura looked up into Tomoyo's eyes and thanked her silently for her understanding.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"Sakura-chan?" 

"Hmm?"

"I think you should go." Tomoyo said as they walked out of the school. Sakura looked at her. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but you might not ever be able to be with Yue. Just try it, it won't hurt you." 

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan, your right, but..." Sakura sighed.

"Come on girl, just go and have fun! It might keep your mind off of him. I've seen you, and that blank look in your eyes all day, wearing that mask of happiness." She encouraged.

"Alright, Tomoyo-chan. I'll try it out." Sakura smiled as they walked home.

"So are you doing anything today, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she watched a leaf fall from an over hanging tree.

"I'm going over to Yukito's and Touya's in a while. They invited me over for dinner, and they want me to come at about six." Sakura explained.

"Hmm. You know, your brother is being a whole lot nicer to you, isn't he?" 

"Yeah, but I'm glad. I like him this way. But I know he is worried about me, and that's why he wants me over. To see how I am doing. He really over reacts, doesn't he?" Sakura laughed.

"I've noticed your not over reacting as much as you used too, what's with that?" Tomoyo pointed out.

"Yeah, I asked Kero-chan and he said because my birthday is in a couple of days, it is lessening, then will come back even worse on my birthday." Sakura sighed. "Isn't being a sorceress grand?" Tomoyo laughed.

"Well think about this. Because of it, you got to meet Kero, Yukito, Yue, Eriol, Kaho, and all. So it can't be that bad." 

"Yeah, your right, Tomoyo. You watch! I am going to sort out this mess my life is!"

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"Knock, Knock" the door went as Sakura waited for someone to answer it. Slowly the door opened and an annoyed looking Kamuro answered.

"Oh, hey! Your Touya's sister, right? Gee, you sure look hot, now that your not drenched in water and have mud all over!" he said rather rudely.

"Uh, Kamuro-san, is my brother here?" she asked ignoring him.

"Yeah, sure, hold on. Hey! Touya-san! Your sister is here!" He yelled never moving. Sakura heard a door close and foot steps till she saw Touya standing behind Kamuro.

"Watch it, baka(translation: idiot/stupid idiot)." He muttered as he pushed him aside to see Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Come on in." he said as he walked back inside for her to follow.

"Gee, nice brother you got." Kamuro mumbled. Sakura smiled and walked in after Touya and saw Yukito sitting on a stool wearing a light blue shirt and whit pants. Touya was wearing a black jacket, and long dark pants. In the oven she smelt and saw chicken being cooked.

"Ok, Kamuro-san. Get lost now, as you promised." Touya said with his eyes closed as he pointed towards the door.

"Aww, come on! I did not know your sister was so cute, let me stay!" he pleaded.

"No, and if you bother her at all, I'll jump down your throat." He replied icily.

"Damn, you need to loosen up, Touya-san! Fine, see you later." He huffed as he walked out. Yukito looked over to the door then down at Sakura.

"So Sakura-chan, how are things going?" he asked smiling.

"Okay, I suppose." She answered as she slid on to the stool next to him. Touya was pouring some corn into a pan on the stove and was cooking it. 

"Yukito-chan tolled me about Yue-san and you." Touya said sadly as he looked at her seriously. "Sakura-chan, I-" 

"Touya-chan, don't. Don't worry about it. This is just the way it is, and it's all right. I even got asked to dinner by this new guy at my school." Sakura said putting on a fake smile. Every time someone mentioned his name, she could see Yue telling her they could not be together, and she felt like crying down in her chair.

"No it's not alright, dammit! Sakura-chan, you should not have to give up Yue for us!" Touya replied hotly as he slammed his hand on the counter. Sakura's eyes welled with tears as she responded.

"Well then what do you want me to do, Touya-chan?! Do you want me to say, Oh, I love Yue now, so you have to give up Yukito so we can be together?!"

"Sakura-chan-" he began but Sakura cut him off again. Tears where streaming down her cheeks as she heard Yue in her head telling her they could not force Yukito and Touya to give up what they had for them. Yukito just looked at her sadly and concerned, wanting to say something to the young sorceress.

"Well I won't do this to you two! You two are important to me! I do love Yue, but I also love you and Yukito-chan!" she cried.

Touya was about to say something when Sakura felt her hair float out to her side as something blew it, and looked over to see Yue sitting in Yukito's stool.

Sakura gasped. She had totally forgotten Yue was inside of Yukito!

"Sakura-chan." He said as he turned to look at her. Touya stared at him and hoped he could help his little sister. He placed his hand on her shoulder as she folded her arms on the counter and cried into them. Sakura looked up at him and he cupped her face. 

"Sakura-chan, don't cry. You have to get over this." He whispered to her as he wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes with his thumb.

"Yue-chan-"

"Shh, my cherry blossom." He calmed as he looked into her eyes. He then leaned over and kissed her lightly on her lips, then pulled away. 

"Yue-chan." Sakura said drearily as she closed her and fell asleep, landing in his arms.

"What did you do?" Touya asked as Yue picked her up. Yue turned and looked at Touya.

"I placed her to sleep. She needs some rest from this day." He said and placed her down on the sofa. Yue looked down at her for a minuet then turned back towards Touya. "I hope you treasure your time with Yukito-san. I would not want to her to go through this if it was all for nothing." He said then turned back into Yukito.

Yukito turned around, not looking confused or out of wack like he usually did, and kneeled next to Sakura and held her hand.

"I wonder how Yue can do it." Yukito said quietly. Touya walked over and stood next to him as Sakura slept.

"Do what?" he asked.

"He did not make me sleep while he was here. I saw everything that happened." Yukito explained then looked up at Touya. "How can he love her so much, yet be able to act so calm while knowing what she is going through? I feel so bad for them, Toya-chan. So awful."

"The worst thing is, we can't even do anything about it." Touya sighed.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She felt so tired. She turned her head and looked around the room.

"Touya's room?" Sakura asked groggily as she sat up. What had happened? She was talking to Touya angrily, than Yue came, and then she had cried. Yue had then tried to calm her down, then had-he had kissed her.

"Oh, Yue-chan." Sakura sighed sadly. He had kissed her so fast yet it had made her so warm and happy. But then... she could not remember what happened. Had she fainted?

She sat up and walked outside of the room. She saw Yukito in to living room, on the couch. He looked sad, something she had seen very often on Yukito.

"Yukito-chan?" Sakura said happily as she sat next to him. "Where is Touya-chan?" 

"I see your up." He said smiling. "Toya-chan is in the shower. He should be out soon."

"Oh. What's wrong, Yukito-chan?" she said as she leant back.

"Sakura-chan, I can't help wanting to do something to help you and Yue-san." He answered.

"Yukito-chan, don't you worry! We all just have to move on now, there is nothing we can do." 

"Sakura-chan, I always knew you where a strong person, and kind. But you are proving that to be an understatement." He responded and hugged her, then stood up, pulling her with him.

"It's late, you better get to sleep. Toya-chan phoned Fujitaka and tolled him that you where spending the night. Kero brought over your clothes for school."

"Thanks so much, to both you and Touya-chan. Good night, Yukito-chan."

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"And then you just fainted?" Tomoyo asked confused yet sadly.

"Yeah... I think he might have used his powers on me to do so though." Sakura explained as they walked home from school.

"Sakura-chan, you are such a strange girl. Perhaps it's all the magic, but the fact that you are able to survive through all this with out dying mentally surprises me greatly." She responded.

"Yukito-chan said the something along those lines too. Do you all have meetings together secretly when I am away?" Sakura laughed.

"No, of course not! But anyways, what's up with you and Cless-san tonight?" Tomoyo asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I nearly forgot about him! I'm to meet him at seven at the penguin park, and then he said he was taking me to this small restaurant. Nothing fancy, but he said to dress nice." Sakura described.

"So what do you think after last night? Is there a chance for this poor boy?" Tomoyo responded.

"Who knows right now Tomoyo-chan. Who knows." She shrugged.

"Well make up your mind soon, cause their he is." Tomoyo smiled. Their walking towards them was Cless all right. 

"Hey Sakura-chan!" he called smiling as he walked next to her.

"Cless-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura questioned.

"I decided to walk today. It was so nice out." He smiled charmingly at her.

"Yes, it is." She replied as she watched the cherry blossoms fall from the trees.

"So the Sakura are falling already, 'eh?" he joked as he caught one and placed it behind her ear.

"Oh, this one is smooth, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo pointed out whispering in her ear. 

"Thank you." Sakura smiled and blushed slightly.

"I'll see you tonight then, Sakura-san." He waved as he turned and went down another road.

"Well he is charming! Perhaps you should give him a chance!" Tomoyo laughed, along with Sakura.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan! If I do, it might not be for a while, I'm afraid!"

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Sakura walked up to the dim park that night as the wind danced through her hair. She looked up into the one light burning and the stars and moon that hung behind it.

The Moon... Sakura sighed as it reminded her of Yue. This was not going to be something to easily get over, if she ever did get over it. Sakura was dressed in a pale pink skirt that went a little after her knees, and a white shirt with long puffy sleeves. On her head she wore a round puffy light pink hat, with a white line around the base of it.

She moved into the light to look for Cless and saw a shadow just outside of it, sitting on the bench.

"Good evening, Sakura-san. You look lovely." She heard Cless say as he stood and walked into the light. He was dress in a short-sleeved pale yellow shirt and long brown pants under that.

"Thank you, Cless-san." She smiled.

"So how was your day?" he asked politely as he walked over to her.

"Good, Cless-san and how-" 

"Sakura-san?" he asked as he saw her stop in mid sentence and look off to the side of the park.

"I- I sense something!" she whispered.

"You, sense, something?" he said slowly, blinking in confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh um, nothing! I think I dropped something over their," she said hurriedly as she pointed off to the side.

"Be right back! Stay here!" She smiled as she grabbed her staff on it's chain and ran off. 

"Sakura-san? Wait!" he called then stopped. He hesitated, then followed after her quietly.

Sakura arrived in the clearing to see a long tree burning in flames, while fire was spreading quickly off to the grass.

"Oh no! The Firery!" Sakura pointed out. Cless hid in the bushes and watched her. The Firery? Hello, was she crazy?! The tree was on fire! She should get out of there!

Cless was about to run out and stop her when he saw her pull out a small key, and say something. Suddenly the key in her hand was a long staff with a star on top with wings?!

"Fire can be stopped with water!" Sakura exclaimed as she pulled out a card.

"Sakura-chan!" Cless heard a strange voice call out and nearly screamed when he saw a large lion like creature with huge wings run up to Sakura, and soon after the guy he had first saw her with, except he too had wings now!

"Kero-chan! Yue-chan!" Sakura gasped startled as she turned back.

"Sakura-chan, you know what to do!" Kero said.

"Right!" Sakura said bravely. She was holding up the card now, and had the staff held above her head.

"Watery! Put out these flames!" she screamed and hit the card with the staff as he saw the wind blowing out from around her.

"Oh my god!" he whispered. Was this what she meant by sorcerer?!

Suddenly water shot out of the card and wrapped around all the flames, till they sizzled out. Sakura sighed happily.

"What bad timing for a card to go off, huh?" She laughed. Cless's eyes widened as he saw the large lion with wings turn into a stuffed animal with little wings.

"Kero-chan," Sakura said, turning to the small bear with wings. Ah, so that's his name. "Is there any other way to make sure this does not happen in public? I am-" Sakura thought about this. Yue was right their. Was she to say she was going out on a date with a boy?!

"Uh, I'm going out with a friend." She said as least detailed as she could.

"Of course, Mistress. We are your guardians, and where worried."

Mistress? Guardian? Why where they so confusing?!

"Yue-chan..." she said lowering her head. "Turn back into Yukito and return. My friend might come looking for me. You too, Kero-chan." 

Okay, now things where REALLY confusing. She wanted this Yue person to turn into Yukito? As in another person?!

He watched filled with curiosity as the man who looked ageless, now with his wings and under the moonlight... indeed turned into another person?!

"Yukito-chan, hurry, you got to get back home. I'm with a friend and he can't see you guys." She explained hurriedly.

"Oh, I see. Was it a card? Yue-san kept me asleep this time." He smiled. Hey, I know this guy! Cless thought. He had seen him with this black haired guy around Sakura a lot. He hoped Sakura would explain all this.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Yukito-chan if it interrupted anything. I got to go now though, so talk to you two later!" She called then ran back to where he was supposed to be. Cless gasped then ran back hurriedly as well, going around some trees and sitting back down on the bench.

"Oh! Sorry it took so long, Cless-san, my err, earring fell off, and I could not find it." She lied.

"That's, er, all right, Sakura-san. Come on, let us go eat now." He smiled falsely and took her hand. This was going to be the strangest day of my life! HE thought exasperatedly. 

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

After dinner, they where walking down the street to Sakura's house which Cless had insisted on doing. But truthfully, he wanted to talk to her about her powers.

"Sakura-san, I would like to tell you something." He said as he stopped her and sat her down with him on a bench on the sidewalk. 

"Huh? What is it, Cless-san?" she asked confused.

"Sakura-chan, I did not first meet you in school." He began quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned. 

"Well, we did not exactly meet. A couple of days back, I was playing soccer with my friends by this long tower. The ball was kicked of course and I went to get it. While I was getting it though, I saw you and this man, and you where talking about flying and being a sorcerer, Sakura-san." He explained.

Sakura gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh kami-sama! You know?!" she said in horror.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Oh my god! He knows! What will Sakura do? What will Cless do? When will fanfiction.net come back up?!?! -_- Only time may tell. Sooo...^_^ Tell me what you thought! Was it good? Bad? Just take it off already, ne? ^_~ Hope not! Well I already have the next chapter started, let me go finish!

P.S. Please Read and Review!!!


	4. Chapter Four

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

My god, I can't believe how many reviews I got! O.o I wrote a fanfics on another scree name, something I thought of all by myself. It was so awful though, I did not even finish it, and deleted it off the net. A good thing I did so too, cause my father deleted all my files by accident awhile afterwards. . But I'm so glad so many of you like my story so far! Thank you guys so much! ^_^ Now for the next chapter for all of you.

~Sakura Tsukino~

Disclaimer- Don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP + Nelvana + whoever does. Thank you.

*A.N.* Be Genki!(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)Kami-sama knows I am!

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

The Girl Who Stole The Moon

Written by Sakura Tsukino

Sunday, August 5, 2001

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

::Recap from last chaper::

("Well, we did not exactly meet. A couple of days back, I was playing soccer with my friends by this long tower. The ball was kicked of course and I went to get it. While I was getting it though, I saw you and this man, and you where talking about flying and being a sorcerer, Sakura-san." He explained.

Sakura gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh kami-sama! You know?!" she said in horror.)

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"Yes, Sakura-san, I do. And- I also saw you tonight, with the fire." He continued.

"You mean you saw The Firery?!" her eyes widened. "Did you also see Kero, Yue, and The Watery?!" she asked, her eyes begging him to say no, but she could tell the answer.

"Yes, at least form what I heard, I did." He replied.

"Kami-sama! Yue-chan and Kero-chan will have my head for sure!" she sobbed. This week did not get any better, did it! She moaned mentally.

"Sakura-san, would you please though, explain this to me? I am very confused about everything." He asked, hopping she would. Though from what he could tell, she would have done anything to make sure he forgot what he saw.

She hesitated then sighed.

"You already know, so explaining it to you so you understand won't hurt. Besides, Tomoyo-chan already knows." 

"Tomoyo-san? She also knows? Who else?" he asked.

"Well, my brother, Touya, his friend, Yukito, who is also Yue. I'll explain. You already saw them both anyhow. My father knows, and then of course Kero, or Cerberus, Gaurdian of the Sun, and I am his mistress. Yue, is the Guardian of the Moon, and I am also his mistress. And then there are other people, Eriol, Kaho, Spinnel Sun, Ruby Moon…but you never met them." Sakura answered, and continued on for a very long time, answering all his questions and telling him all about the cards and everyone.

"But I don't understand that lion and man with wings, um, Kero and Yue." Cless said.

"All right. Clow Reed made them as Gaurdians of the Clow Cards. After he died, Kero-chan went to sleep in the front of the book, and Yue in the back. Like Kero's false form, Yue also had one. That would be Yukito-chan. Yue became Yukito and went to sleep. Yukito-chan did not know anything about Yue-chan until a while after the Final Judgement." She replied.

"Because I passed the Final Judgement, I became the Mistress of the Cards. And Yue-chan and Kero-chan became my guardians since then."

"It must be so cool being a sorceress." Cless said in awe, and Sakura laughed.

"Not at all, really. Your always wondering what will happen next, for absolutely anything could happen. And your always worried someone will find out, like you did." She sighed. "Kami-sama, is this not the worst week of my life! Not only did you find out exactly what I am, I found out I love Yue-chan, and he loves me too, but we can't be together just because Yukito-chan and my brother are together!" she said out loud angrily and hurriedly. Sakura gasped when she realized what she had just said.

"What?!" Cless asked incredulously.

"Oh! I-er, uh, nothing, Cless-san, it's just a slip of the tongue! I meant my friend, um, she liked Yue-chan, and I tried to help them out, but he can't because of Yukito-chan and my brother, you know?" Sakura lied quickly. How often she was doing that lately!

"Oh, that must be awful for her." He said quietly. "Imagine, loving someone you could never be with! Ha! She should never have bothered if she knew!" Cless said stupidly, oblivious to her lie.

"Yeah, it might have saved her the pain she is going through." She said silently.

"Well, Sakura-san, or should I call you Sakura-sama now? All powerful sorceress!" he teased lightly. Sakura blushed.

"No! I might be a sorceress, but I am still a normal girl!" she said upset.

"Really? Going around stopping magical cards with two winged guardians is normal?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"Well, no, but if you go to Tomoyo-chan, you can see how clumsy I was in the beginning!" she smiled. "She recorded on tape every single card captor she could ever since we where ten!"

"Really? Maybe I should see some of these!" Cless laughed. "Well then, Sakura-san, it is really late now! Let me bring you home!" he said taking her arm.

"Yeah, your right!" she responded.

Cless brought her back to her house quietly as they made small comments. When they reached her door, Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Cless-san. I will see you tomorrow again at school, right?" she smiled lightly.

"But of course! Good night, Sakura-san." He said sweetly and kissed her cheek before she could reply, and Sakura blushed.

"Good night, Cless-san." She responded then walked in. She was glad she had gone out with Cless. Now she had someone else besides Tomoyo to talk too!

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"Oh kami-sama! He knows?!" Tomoyo gasped as she covered her mouth, dropping her schoolbooks and Sakura could not help laughing for that was exactly what she had said and done when she found out.

"Sakura-chan! This is serious! He knows what you are!" Tomoyo scolded.

"Well… don't you know too, Tomoyo-san?" said a voice behind them and they both jumped around to see a smirking Cless.

"Cless-san!" Sakura gasped. Cless nodded smiling towards Sakura.

"Hello again, Sakura-san." Then he looked over at Tomoyo. "Am I incorrect, but don't you also know that Sakura is a sorcerer?" 

"Well, yeah, but, we hardly know you and all-" Tomoyo explained and Cless pretended a hurt look.

"Oh, Sakura-sama's friend does not trust me with her secrete?" Tomoyo looked flustered and annoyed.

"Well we can't take chances! You might tell the whole school, and then Yue and Kero will have one hell of a time trying to help her out, and start by ripping your head off!" Tomoyo ended smugly, crossing her arms and Sakura laughed.

"She is right! Yue-chan and Kero-chan would bite your head off if you tolled anyone!"

"Well it's a good thing I saw the both of them! Now there is no threat of me telling anyone, I mean, after a warning like that!" he laughed.

"Well if you did tell anyone, I would not stop them from doing so." Sakura said seriously with her eyes closed.

"Oh, do you not trust me either, grand sorceress?" he smiled sweetly and Sakura could not help smile.

"Of course I don't!" she laughed.

"Well, I must get going to class, ladies!" he said mocking a bow. "See you later, Sakura-san!" he said and once more kissed her cheek then left down the hall.

"Well, that was interesting!" Tomoyo laughed as Sakura blushed again.

"So, Sakura-chan, are you two together now or what?!" she asked mischievously. 

"Well, I don't know, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said thoughtfully. "I think so, maybe this way I will be able to get over Yue-chan!" Sakura said hopefully.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I hope so." Tomoyo said as she looked down the hall Cless and run off too.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Touya said as he walked over to her with Yukito. Sakura turned from where she was talking with Tomoyo at Penguin Park and looked up at Touya and Yukito.

"Touya-chan and Yukito-chan! Hi!" Sakura smiled. 

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" Yukito asked as Touya and him sat down with them.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan and I where just talking, what are you two doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well we where on are way home from our study group." Touya explained as he leaned back and looked up into the sky.

"Well Tomoyo-chan and I are meeting Cless here, this new guy in school-" Sakura said, trying to get them to leave for many reasons. One, she did not want Yukito/Yue in the same place as Cless, and Two, she did not want Yue, Kero, or Touya to find out he knew he knew she was a sorceress.

"Really?" Touya asked curiously as he looked at her. "I would like to meet him."

"Toya-chan, maybe we should let them alone?" Yukito suggested looking at him curiously. Touya shrugged.

"As I said, I would like to meet-" 

"Hey Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san." Touya was interrupted as Cless walked around the hedge and walked towards them and Sakura hated her life at that moment. Things never got any easier on her, did they?!

"Tomoyo-chan, I think you where right, my life DOES stink." Sakura sighed, and Tomoyo smiled comfortingly.

"So are you Cless?" Touya asked as he looked at the new person. Cless nodded.

"You must be Touya-san, and this must be Yukito-san." He smiled at both of them. "Sakura tolled me a lot about you two, you know." He said as he sat down next to Sakura.

"Oh really?" Touya said curiously. "What has she said about us?" Sakura tried to stop Cless, but he replied before she could stop him.

"How you gave up your powers to save Yukito, or Yue, and how you won't stop treating her like she is still ten."

Touya and Yukito stared at him and Sakura waited for the explosion.

"Sakura-san!" Touya practically screamed at her as he jumped up to stand in front of her. "You TOLLED him?!"

"Uh, well, you see, he saw me stopping The Firery and I figured I might as well explain it all." Sakura explained. Suddenly Sakura saw Yukito turn into Yue and saw Cless's eyes widened.

"Sakura-san, I have to agree with Touya-san, you should not have tolled him about this." He said calmly while looking at Cless, while he looked back annoyed.

"Yue-chan, Touya-chan, listen! I tolled you he SAW me stop The Firery card! I could not stop him!" Sakura explained exasperatedly, and Tomoyo watched silently.

"Yue-san, can't you just make him forget everything he has learnt?!" Touya asked angrily and Yue glanced at him.

"I can not. Though I would if I could." Yue responded crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Hey come on! Does no one trust me?" Cless asked as he listened to everyone.

"No." Touya muttered.

"Come on, Sakura is my girlfriend now, at least, I think so if it's okay with her. Would she not have tolled me sooner or later?!" he responded. Everyone had some sort of reaction to what Cless said.

Sakura did not mind, but she hid her face and felt like dieing right then and their.

Touya gasped and looked back and forth between Sakura and Cless.

Tomoyo bit her lip and hoped Sakura did _not_ die, and that Cless would now shut up before he said anything else.

And Yue, Tomoyo was the only one to notice since she was wondering how he would react, had shot his eyes open and was staring at Sakura to see how she would react to what he had said.

Cless however, was confused as he watched everyone.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"Sakura?! This guy is you boyfriend?!" Touya asked incredulously. Sakura looked up at Yue who had turned his head away and then nodded slowly.

"Er, sort of."

"Another reason to not like you." Touya said slowly as he glared at him. 

"Hey, just because I like you sister doesn't mean you got to be over protective!" Cless responded angrily, and Sakura blushed and as nervous about Yue.

"Hey! Quit it, you two! Listen, we are going out now, so you can argue later, understand?" Tomoyo yelled out. Sakura thanked her silently.

"Right, uh, see you later, Touya-chan, er, Yue-chan." Sakura said and walked off with Cless and Tomoyo. Touya looked over at Yue and suddenly felt bad for him.

"You know, if it where not for Sakura, I would rip that boy's head off." Yue growled.

"Yue-san, you can't." Touya said sternly.

"How can she be with him after saying she loved me?!" Yue nearly growled out angrily.

"She has to move on, Yue-san. She can't live the rest of her life crying because she can't be with you." He replied.

"But so soon she should?" Yue bit out. "Of course, she gets all upset about all this, so she runs into the first boy that comes along. But can I? No, I have to watch from inside of Yukito-san." And then Yukito was standing there.

"What happened?" Yukito asked confused.

"I'll explain it as we walk back, come on." Touya sighed.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Welcome back, bring me anything?" Kero asked as he watched Sakura walk in and plop on the bed.

"Oh Kero-chan, tonight had to be the worse night of my life." She moaned.

"What? What happened?" he asked as he flew next to her.

"Well first while me and Tomoyo where waiting for Cless-san to arrive, Touya-chan and Yukito-chan appear." She began and Kero cringed knowing already what must have happened. "Then before I could get them to leave, Cless-san arrives, and he says I had tolled him so much about them. Touya-chan asked what I had tolled him, and he says I had tolled him about how he gave up his magic to save Yukito or Yue." Kero looked at her wide eyed.

"You TOLLED him?!" he gasped.

"Yeah, and that's just what Touya-chan said. Well they started fighting, and then Yukito-chan changed into Yue, and he said he agreed with Touya-chan." Kero groaned when he heard that Yue took over Yukito.

"Then Cless-san got angry and said was their something wrong with me being his girlfriend…" Sakura trailed off. And Kero bit his cheek.

"Aw man, poor Yue-san. What did he do?" he asked.

"Well he just kind of looked off into the sky and became really quiet." Sakura sighed.

"Oh man, this is not going to be good, Sakura-chan." Kero muttered.

"Why?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Well for starters, Yue-san gets really, really, really, jealous." He pointed out. "And then there is the fact that Cless is only human…" Kero trailed off. 

"Kero-chan! Yue-chan would not harm him, would he?" Sakura gasped and Kero shrugged.

"He might, if he wanted too." Kero said.

"Great, then this night is worse then I thought." She mumbled as she stuffed her head in her pillow.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Yue was not paying attention as he watched through Yukito's eyes as he got ready for bed that night after they had gotten back home. All he could think about was that boy and Sakura. So she had already managed to move on. Perhaps she was not in love with him, perhaps he had been right.

It reminded him too much of what had happened with Clow Reed. He mentally growled and wondered how he let these things happen to him. No, he would make it stop.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

The next morning, while Sakura was walking to school, she thought she felt Yue appear but ignored it. If he had it was of no matter to her, she mentally tolled herself.

She did however did worry about how he must have felt last night. She should not have tolled him she was his girlfriend! What had made her say that?! Thinking about that now made her realize how stupid it had been, when she merely saw him as a friend.

And a way to escape from her emotions for Yue.

That was the problem of it all. Her emotions. It must have been because of her magic. Her birthday was in three days. Tomoyo had already been sneaking around, and Yukito had been asking if she wanted anything special.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said thoughtfully. "I'm worried for Yue-chan, but I also feel worried for Cless-san."

"Cless-san? Why should you be?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"Kero-chan tolled me last night that Yue-chan can be really jealous, and that Cless-san was only human. That got me worried." She explained.

"Oh no, I hope Yue-san doesn't do anything." Tomoyo excaliamed.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Yue spread his wings out and flew off into the sky, high enough that no one would see him, or if they did, think of him as a nothing but a bird.

He flew quickly so that his mistress would not be their, but late enough that he knew the boy would be at the school. When he saw the school below him, he quickly landed in a secluded area and willed his wings to vanish. 

He then walked over to the clearing and saw by the soccer field once more, the boy that had been with his mistress and glared heatedly at him.

He walked over and watched him until he saw the boy look over at him and he stopped just before kicking the ball in the net, causing many yells from fellow team mates as a player on the other team took this time to kick the ball away.

The boy then walked over to him unsure and looked up at him.

"Yue-san, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Listen, Cless-san." He said, saying his name coldly, sounding just like he had towards Sakura during the Final Judgment. "You will stay away from my mistress." Cless gawked at him.

"What do you mean, stay away from Sakura-san?! Sakura-san's my girlfriend, I'm not going to stay away-" Cless said, but was cut off as Yue pulled his hand back, and pointed it out towards Cless, a ball of strange energy throwing him back into a near by tree. Cless groaned and sat up.

"My mistress is not yours, Cless-san. Sakura-san can not be with a human." He gritted out.

"Oww…Yue-san, what's wrong with us being together? Sakura-san warned me you might bite my head off if I told anyone, but I did not tell a soul!" Cless cringed as he stood up. His whole body hurt, and he knew Yue could do a whole lot worse.

Sakura gasped as she felt Yue's power going into action and felt it in the direction of the school too!

"Tomoyo-chan! I felt Yue's powers by the school! We have to hurry!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling out her staff.

"Fly Card!" she called and felt the extra wait of the wings on her back. "Hurry and head towards the school, I'll meet you their!" 

Sakura jumped up and flew quickly towards her school, worrying about Cless.

"Man, your acting just like some jealous boyfriend!" Cless accused as he stood up. Yue glared icily at him. "Or maybe like someone who can never be a boyfriend to Sakura-chan! She was talking about her wasn't she, not some friend of hers?!" 

Cless saw Yue continue to glare at him, confirming his suspicions. 

"I'm right, aren't I?" he said more quietly. Yue turned and looked back at him stonily. He could feel Sakura coming.

"Stay away from my Mistress, Cless-san, or you will have more to pay for." He said then flew away.

He looked up as he saw Yue disappear, and kicked the ground angrily.

"What the Hell do I do now?!" he muttered angrily.

"Cless-san!" Sakura called out as she flew low enough so the trees hid her. Cless turned and nearly screamed.

"Holy shit!" he gasped as he saw her land next to him. In a moment her wings vanished. "What was that?!"

"Oh, the Fly Card. It gave me wings to fly." She explained calmly then began seriously. "Cless-san, did something happen? Was Yue-chan here?!" 

Cless looked at her with wide eyes, stunned that she knew. Sakura glanced at his appearance and shook her head.

"Never mind, I already can tell. Are you alright? Your clothes are all torn, and you have a cut on your shoulder!" Sakura pointed out worriedly.

"Ah, probably when I got thrown into the tree…" he muttered.

"Oh, Yue-chan! I wish Kero-chan had told me before hand exactly how jealous he was!" Sakura sighed.

"Sakura-san?" Cless asked cautiously. 

"Yes, Cless-san?" she replied.

"Why did you not tell me the truth and say it was some friend?" Sakura knew what he was talking about and cringed.

"I'm sorry, Cless-san. One thing was I did not want you feeling bad for me. Another was I was worried you might get angry about Yue-chan and I." She answered as she looked down at the ground.

"Sakura-san-" he started, unsure of what to do. He suddenly smiled softly and hugged her to him. "I understand if you don't want to go out any more, Sakura-san." He said calmly. Sakura pulled back and stared at him.

"Did Yue-chan say something about staying away from me?!" Sakura said angrily. Cless looked surprised then a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, well, a little bit, you see. When he came and blasted me… he said it would be worse, and uh, I just think staying away from each other is best!" he smiled charmingly with his eyes closed as he scratched the back of his head.

"What?!" Sakura gaped at him. "You mean, that because of Yue-chan's threat, you don't want to be with me?!" Cless looked slightly afraid.

"Uh, well it would not be safe, and all you know…" he said weakly.

"You don't like me enough to forget Yue-chan's warning, and try to still be together? Even though I could make sure he never went harmed you again?!" Sakura sobbed with tears in her eyes. Cless looked upset and was shifting his wait from foot to foot.

"No! Um, I, er-" Sakura looked at him angrily and opened her mouth to yell at him, but stopped. She looked down and sighed.

"Alright, Cless-san. You should not have to be with me while worrying about some ageless being swooping down and using his magic to kill you. Perhaps it's just not right for humans and sorcerers to be together. Or maybe it's not meant for sorcerers to be with anyone. Good-bye, Cless-san. See you in class." 

Cless gaped at her as she walked of with her head hung towards school.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called, trying to catch her breath as she came running up to the school. She stopped and looked at Cless.

"Oh kami-sama! What happened to you?!" she gasped looking him over. Cless looked slightly peeved.

"Obviously Sakura's guard guy got jealous." He muttered. Tomoyo's look saddened as she glanced to where Sakura was walking off to the building.

"Yue-san came, huh? Man, poor Sakura-chan. That girl is so strong. She is going through Hell right now, at least she has you to help her out." She commented, and Cless seemed to get uncomfortable again. "She was beginning to wonder if she would ever be with anyone. First Syaoran-kun, then Yue-san." Cless gulped.

"Ah, well, you see, Sakura-san and I are, um… going out, you see?" he said unsurely. Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"What?! Oh kami-sama! Sakura-chan will for real think she will never be with anyone!" she gasped. Cless felt best not to tell her what Sakura's parting words had been. Tomoyo and Cless where startled when the bell rang and she jumped in surprise to realize she was late.

"Oh! I was going to ask what happened exactly, but I'll just ask Sakura-chan. Bye Cless-san!" she waved as she dashed up to the school and Cless took a big gulp again.

"What, oh kami-sama, WHAT, have I gotten myself into?!" he moaned.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Tomoyo stomped quickly through a few trees by her school angrily as she looked around in front of her. She looked back as she saw Sakura finally walk out of the school, after everyone else had for lunch. 

Kenishiko-sensei had caught her staring off at the window, and had asked her to stay back again. Sakura had gotten upset that she had been caught again. This sort of thing had not happened to her since she was first capturing the cards, and had fallen asleep to dream of future happenings. Tomoyo had felt bad for her friend. Things just kept on getting worse didn't they?

She turned back towards the way she was heading, the soccer field. After much prying, Tomoyo had finally gotten what had happened, and she had been mortified. That Cless would do that to her!

On the bench by the field she saw Cless smiling and talking to another boy as he drank from a container of what appeared to be water. Tomoyo had thought he had been so nice and sweet, being so charming with Sakura, but he was just a childish coward!

"Cless-san you baka!(baka=idiot/stupid idiot)" She called as she walked up to him. Cless and the boy turned surprised to see a usually calm Tomoyo fuming above them.

"Tomoyo-san!" the other boy said confused. "What is the matter?" he asked. Tomoyo angrily pointed at Cless.

"He is!" she glared. "Cless-baka, I need to talk to you!" Cless quickly stood up worriedly.

"Follow me." She muttered and walked of a good distance and Cless followed behind slightly annoyed.

"Tomoyo-san, what is it? I'm in the middle of a game!" he said rather bravely in comparison to what he felt.

__"Oh really? Well to bad, your going to miss some of it." She snapped at him. "How could you, Cless-san?! I thought you where so kind, and where perfect to help Sakura-chan out!"

"You know, it's Sakura-san's own fault! She knew about the situation of Yukito, and about him and her brother! But she let herself love him anyways!" he said angrily. "And as for Yue, that winged freak should not even bother! What Sakura-san sees in him I will never know, but she should care for humans, not some Guardian of the Clow Cards."

Tomoyo looked at him then smirked.

"Humans? If you did not notice, Sakura-chan is not exactly _human_, is she? No, she is a sorceress, Cless-baka, and if anything, she probably would be better off with someone like Yue-san!" Cless glared and clenched his hands into fists.

"Maybe being a sorceress is slightly different from human," he reotorted, and Tomoyo laughed, muttering "Slightly?", as he continued."But even with all the magic and crap, she was still raised as a human, and made to act as much like one as possible! How would she live saying, 'Oh, this is my winged husband, Yue, Gaurdian of the Magic Clow Cards, created by the sorcerer Clow Reed, and protector of me since I was ten. He doesn't age, for he is immortal, along with his brother, Kerberos.'" He mocked.

Tomoyo looked at him seriously as she closed her eyes laughing mentally at how little he knew. She did not blame him though, he had just found out about it, and Tomoyo had learnt everyrthing along with Sakura.

"Cless-san, you are a fool. The fact that she is a sorcerer is probably the BEST reason why she should not be with humans!" Tomoyo said. Cless looked at her incredulously.

"Oh yeah? How come?" he asked.

"For starters, she would have to explain about all her magic powers and hope one, he did not get scared and leave, two, he did not like her just for her magic. And also, the main reason in my mind is the fact that being a sorcerer increases your life span. More powerful the magic, the longer you live. The sorcerer Clow Reed lived to about the age 350. Sakura-chan's magic is said to be even stronger than his at THIS age. She could live well over 500 for all we know! How would she live with someone who would die before 1/5 of her life was done?!" Tomoyo finished as Cless gaped at her.

"You mean that Sakura-san will live THAT long?!?!" he gasped out. Tomoyo crossed her arms and nodded.

"Yes she will! That's why being with another sorcerer is best for Sakura-chan!" Cless looked at Tomoyo as if he had just discovered gold. 

"So, if Sakura-san's power are that strong, why does she not just extend the lives of a human?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know if she can, but if she does, it would be for someone special, that's for sure, not some creep like you." Tomoyo replied and turned her back to him. "Go back to your game, I have to go see how Sakura-chan is doing."

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"Sakura-chan?" Kero asked as he watched Sakura drop her backpack on the floor and sit on the bed angrily.

"Kero-chan! Why do boys have to be suck jerks?!" Sakura asked as she kicked one roller blade off, and then the other. "Why do I never get to be with any guy for long? Syaoran-san was around for three weeks. Yue-chan, heh, I never was with him really. And Cless-san left me in less then a week!"

"Hey! You have had me for seven nearly eight years straight!" Kero said indignantly as he placed his paws on his hips. Sakura stopped and looked up at him.

"Yes, you have. Thank you, Kero-chan." She smiled and hugged him as best as she could with him in his false form.

"Uh, yeah, no problem kid." He replied embarrassed, and Sakura giggled.

"Come on, I'm going to get some pudding, want some?" Sakura asked as she stood up.

"Pudding?! Of course! Lets go!" Kero said excitedly as he flew out the door to the kitchen and Sakura laughed as she followed.

"Hey, Sakura? This came for you in the mail." Fujitaka smiled as he handed her a small letter. Sakura looked down at it in her hands.

"Oh, thanks dad." She thanked and hugged him.

"No problem, now go watch Kero-chan before he cleans out our food." He laughed as he went back to his room. 

"Why does no body trust me?!" Kero gumbled as he stuffed another spoon of pudding in his mouth. 

"Because you would once you got the chance!" Sakura laughed as she pulled out her own pudding to eat. Kero coughed as he stuffed to much pudding in his mouth. 

"Agh! Sakura-chan, nearly forgot to tell you!" he said as he coughed. 

"Hmm? What is it?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to him.

"After you left for school today, I fealt a strong magic by your school. I went, but when I got their, no one was their. What happened?" Kero asked.

"Oh," Sakura sighed. "You where right about Yue-chan beign really jealous. Which reminds me, I have to talk to him." Sakura finished as she quickly ate her pudding and tossed out the container.

"Wait! Can I come? It's been so long since I have seen Yue-chan jealous, it's so fun to watch!" Kero asked as he flew quickly over to her as she opened the door.

"No, you can't, Kero-chan! And if I find out you came, you won't get any pudding for a month!" Sakura said and then ran off towards Touya's and Yukito's apartment.

"Humph, but what about Tomoyo-chan, 'eh?" He asked himself as he smirked and headed off towards Tomoyo's house.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Okay! What is Sakura going to say to Yue? What does Kero have in mind? Is Cless up to something? And how on Earth is Sakura Tsukino going to get this to work out?! Eek, this is hard. Well, I am going to work it out somehow, for all you Yue/Sakura fans! ^_^ 

P.S. Kindly Read and Review!!!


	5. Chapter Five

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

I am so glad people are enjoying this story so far. ^_^ I am really not looking forward to school next week, and am trying to get in as much time in typing up this story because my parents won't let me anywhere near a computer or video game during the weekdays when school starts. . That gives me only Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays to write this fic, meaning starting next week, I will probably be posting fanfics once a week instead of twice or three times. Gomen. -_-

Disclaimers- I guess everyone knows by now what I am going to say. No, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP, or even Magic Knight Rayearth which I mention in this chapter. Thank you. -_-

*A.N.* Be Genki! (^_^)(^_^)(^_^)Kami-sama knows I am!

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

The Girl Who Stole The Moon

Written by Sakura Tsukino

On Thursday, August 16, 2001

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Kero flew of mischievously in the direction of Tomoyo's house. As he flew, he wondered who he felt more pitty for. The sorceress who could not be with her love, or the guardian who would have to faith her wrath. Kero smirked as he turned down the road that would lead him to her home. 

"And if I can get Tomoyo to get this on tape…" Kero said while rubbing his paws together. "Hehehe! This is going to be great to watch Yue get in trouble!" 

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"Oh, Yue! I can't believe you would do that." Sakura sighed as she walked under the cherry blossom trees. I should have listened to Kero, and now because I didn't, Cless was afraid of me, and would not go anywhere near me! Sakura thought sadly and angrily as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Why do things have to be this way!" She screamed out as she came to a halt. Sakura sobbed and sat down next to one tree, holding her hands to her eyes as she cried.

"Yue, I, I just want to be with you!" she said softly between tears. There was a soft sound of a footstep, and Sakura gasped and looked up. Yue was standing there watching her with a slight smile.

"Y-Yue!" she gasped as she hastily stood up. Yue walked slowly over to her hugged her. "Yue-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked confused as she allowed him to hold her. When he did not respond, but only hugged her tighter, Sakura gave up on talking and just rested against him.

"Oh Yue-chan, I'm so glad you came…" Sakura said as she breathed in his scent. It smelt funny, like…like…nothing but magic. Sakura gasped in slight pain when Yue began to hug her even tighter, making Sakura have trouble breathing.

"Yue-chan! You're hurting me!" Sakura gasped. She pulled back a bit to look in his face and saw him smiling still calmly. "Yue-chan?" Sakura asked unsure.

"Sakura!" she heard a female voice call and saw Tomoyo and Kero running towards her. 

"Sakura-chan! It's The Illusion Card!" Kero informed. Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to pull back, but the smile on 'Yue's' face was gone and he was looking angry. She did not notice when the real Yue flew down and landed next to Kero worriedly.

"Yue-chan!" Tomoyo acknowledged as he looked on after Sakura.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled as she squirmed trying to get out, as Kero transformed into his true form. Finally when Sakura got lose, she jumped away and pulled out her staff.

"How dare you pretend to be Yue-chan!" she said between her teeth. "Windy!" she summoned as she pulled the card out and hit it with her staff. "Destroy this Illusion!" 

Windy came out and wrapped around the fake Yue and then through it, destroying the illusion. Sakura glared angrily at the spot then put The Windy Card back in her pocket.

"Nice Sakura-chan! And I got it on tape too!" Tomoyo smiled. Kero flew to Sakura, now in his false form.

"Hey, are you okay, Sakura-chan?" he asked as he watched her hang her head. 

"Kero-chan, I could sense that it was not the real Yue, felt the magic of the card, but tried to ignore it. If you had not come, I might have ignored it until it was to late." Sakura explained. 

"It's because you wanted so badly for it to be real." Kero said knowingly as he patted her sadly on the shoulder. Yue stepped forward and looked down at her.

"You can not be blamed, Sakura-chan. You wanted it to be true to much to believe it was the card. That's what The Illusion Card does. It will take what's in your heart to use against you." He said assuringly.

"Just like with your mother." Tomoyo piped up and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, but…but I had already known! I knew what The Illusion Card was like already, and once knowing that, I should have been able to tell easily!" Sakura argued as she once again began to cry. She just wanted to go back home, forget what ever she had wanted to say to Yue.

"No!" Sakura's head snapped up to look into Yue's eyes as he looked down at her. He placed his two hands on either side of her face and looked directly into her eyes. "Sakura-chan, just forget about it." He said as he gently brushed a tear streaming down her face with one of his thumbs.

Tomoyo grabbed Kero's tail while stepping back a bit, and Kero growled at her indignantly. 

"Hush! Don't say anything!" Tomoyo whispered as she placed the recorder back up and began recording. Kero smiled and nodded, and watched the scene from on top of Tomoyo's head.

"Yue-chan, please…" Sakura sobbed and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested against him. Yue closed his eyes and sighed, pulling her tightly against him. Kero slightly snickered and Yue glanced over at him, glaring icily, making Kero gulp nervously.

Kero could see that with Sakura's birthday coming up tomorrow, which she had obviously forgotten, she was starting to over react to things once more. Yue pulled back and lifted Sakura in his arms and turned towards Tomoyo and Kero.

"Cerberus, take Tomoyo-san back to her house. I am going to take Sakura-chan home." He said quietly, and Kero nodded.

"Sure. Come on, Tomoyo-chan." Kero replied as he took a glance behind him and went off with Tomoyo.

"Thank you, Yue-chan." She said as she looked up at him and he nodded down at her slightly. He quickly flew towards Sakura's home, as he looked down to see her burring her face into his neck.

He reached her house and flew next to her window. He opened it and got in with only a little bit of trouble. Once he got in, he placed Sakura down and stepped back.

"Are you feeling better, Sakura-chan?" Yue asked as he watched her sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I am alright now." Sakura responded. Yue smiled gently as he made his wings vanish.

"Your eighteenth year begins tomorrow." He said. Sakura gasped as her eyes widened.

"Hoe! I nearly forgot!" Sakura replied and looked up at him curiously. "Hey, there is nothing else that is going to happen to me tomorrow that I should know of, is there?" she asked suspiciously. Yue smiled.

"No, my mistress, there is nothing else to worry about." He answered. Sakura scrunched her face up in annoyance and glared at him.

"Yue-chan! Why do you still call me 'mistress'!? I am SAKURA, S A K U R A, understand? As in cherry blossom?! Call me Sakura!" Sakura said angrily while Yue continued to smile down at her.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I am sorry. Habits are hard to break." Sakura smiled happily as he once again called her by her name and nodded her head.

"Good, now, to the reason why I was out before that illusion came." Sakura said as she grew serious. "I went out to go talk to you, Yue-chan. I want to know why you felt you had to attack Cless-san." Sakura asked calmly and curiously, not really sounding all that angry any more. Yue sighed somewhat angrily himself and looked straight at Sakura with a penetrating look.

"Why should you go off with some boy like him because we can't be together? You feel upset so you run into the first boy that comes along?!" he bit out harshly.

"What?! Yue-chan, it's not like that!" Sakura gasped.

"Really, Sakura-chan?" he asked unbelievingly. "So you just happened to find something more in him then you did me, that you could so easily leave me behind?" 

"No! Yue-chan, I have to move on!" she argued.

"You can have someone else, but I can't then, huh? I will watch you grow up and wed some person while I am left behind." He muttered. Sakura stood up quickly and sadly to stand right in front of Yue.

"No!" she denied as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Admit it, Sakura-chan, do you really think it can be any other way? Tell me what you may have in mind." He said while smiling grimly. Sakura stuttered for a minuet then lowered her head, but he lifted her chin with his fingers. 

"I won't allow it Sakura. No matter what, you will always be _mine_." Sakura's eyes snapped opened, which where closing slightly as she felt tears begining, and stared at him stunned. Yue smiled softly, then left flying out the window with out another word.

Sakura's face turned bright red as she sat down on the bed again and held her head in her hands.

"Wha-what did he mean?" Sakura asked her self as she stared at the floor. "How could he say such a thing?!" 

"Because Yue can be a cold bastard and gets really REALLY jealous and also rather possessive, a point I forgot to mention." A familiar scruffy squeaky voice muttered and Sakura nearly fell off the bed when she saw Kero in the open door way.

"Kero-chan! How much did you hear?!" Sakura asked blushing as she scrambled back on the bed. Kero smirked and flew over to the desk.

"Oh, long enough to hear a few juicy details." He replied.

"Kero-chan! It's not right to eves drop, you know!" she said as she stood she sat up.

"I was not eves dropping! I just over heard a few things while I was coming in!" he tried to convince her.

"Yeah right." She mumbled sadly as she looked out the window Yue had gone. "There's nothing I can do Kero-chan. Nothing. He was probably right, what can I do?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but there is nothing. Unless…" he began then shook his head. "No, I don't think so." Sakura jumped up and grabbed him.

"What?! What is it, Kero-chan! Tell me, please!" she begged as she shook him.

"H-hey! Stop that!" he yelled and Sakura stopped and put her face right in front of his.

"Please, Kero-chan?" she asked softly as she looked at him sadly and Kero sighed. 

"Fine, but don't get your hopes up!" he muttered as she placed him down on the desk happily. "Clow Reed created both Yue and I. He made our forms of Yukito and this form for us as well. How ever, unlike me, Yukito and Yue are two different people, as you know." He explained and Sakura nodded as she waited for him to continue anxiously.

"So, since they are two different people, they get in the way of each other since they must share there time and body. As you see, they both look different, even though they share the same body. If some how, a sorcerer had enough magic, they could make it so they where both there at the same time together, then split them apart to make the two of them." He stated.

"So I could do that! I could split them apart into two different people with _my_ magical abilities!" Sakura stated happily but Kero shook his head sadly.

"No, it's not that simple." He said wisely as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "You would have to do it quickly, right while Yue was turning into Yukito, or Yukito was turning into Yue, before either one totally took over. Then you would have to separate the two minds and bodies. To do that would take much of the users powers. Even if they where able to complete the task, it would totally drain a sorcerer of there full power, drain them enough to the point of death. Just to keep a normal sorcerer alive, it would take several to cast the spell, and they would all have to do it at the same time, you see?"

"What?!" Sakura gasped as he continued.

"It would be a tough task, that you would not be able to do, and live through it. If you tried, not only would you most likely fail, but the attempt alone would kill you. So you must understand, you mustn't try it, Sakura-chan!" he said forcefully and as he looked up at her worriedly. Sakura sighed and turned to look out the window and up at the sky. She smiled lightly as she replied to him.

"I can't really promise you that, Kero-chan. If there is something I can do about it, I need to try." She said and turned to look at his slightly angry face. "You don't know what it feels like. I tried ignoring it, but it's just so hard. Every day, the same thing… I don't care if I might die, if there is that chance it will work, I must go for it!" 

"No! Sakura-chan, even if you do get it to work, even if there is some miracle that you manage to live, Yue will be connected to you again! Touya gave up his powers years ago to sustain Yue and Yukito. If you do this, they will _both _use you as a channel to stay alive and _apart_! Meaning it will take four times the amount of energy it took, and you did not have enough before!" he said in effort to dissuade her.

"So Touya would get his powers back?" Sakura asked un-phased.

"Yes, but still! Would he want you dead?!" he responded. "Forget what I said, Sakura-chan! Don't do this, don't risk your life! If Yue finds out, he will kill me, then you if you even mention doing it!" 

"Nope, sorry Kero-chan, but somehow, I am going to do it!" she said as she smiled at him. "And don't worry, I won't let myself die so easily."

"Please, Sakura-chan, it's not as easy as it sounds!" he begged while she walked over to her closet and began pushing some clothes aside. 

"I know I might die, but I told you, I am not going to let myself die so easily. And Touya might even get his powers back! He will be happy!" she said ecstatically as she pulled out her pajamas.

"Not if your dead, he won't!" he argued as she walked over to her bathroom.

"Come on, Kero-chan, it's nearly nine already! I am going to change and then we can get something to eat. If you want, we can continue this discussion later." She said as she closed the door of the bathroom in his face as he opened his mouth to respond.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"So you see, don't do it. Your emotions are just so happy at the thought of making them different people. You have not even thought about the risk involved." Kero explained calmly as he took another spoon full of his ice-cream that Fujitaka had insisted they have. Kero had thought it best not to tell him what Sakura had in mind of doing, and the consequences of it.

"No Kero-chan, it just increases my emotions, does not change it." Sakura said as she licked some ice-cream from her cone.

"Oh man! Sakura-chan, please just listen to me!" Kero begged. "What happens if you die?! What about your family? Touya? Fujitaka? And then there is Tomoyo, and Yue especially. And of Eriol and Kaho in England, huh? And of course Meilin and that Li brat. And me too! How would it be to us if you just died?! And then the Sakura Cards are another matter." 

"Don't worry, for all of them especially, I won't allow it! I will live." Sakura said simply as she finished of her ice-cream, and picked up the pink phone that Tomoyo gave to her when they where ten.

"What are you doing?" Kero asked as she dialed a number.

"I'm calling Tomoyo. I'm going to tell her what's happening." She explained as she placed the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked knowingly since only them two used these phones.

"Hey! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled as she heard her best friends voice.

"Sakura-chan, what's up?" Tomoyo said on the other side.

"Oh, I was just talking to Kero-chan. There is something important I have to tell you." Sakura replied as she looked over at Kero.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Tomoyo sat in the back seat of her limousine as her body guards drove her to Sakura's house. Tomoyo really did not mind them much, they had always been around. Her mother insisted on them to keep her safe, but she was able to get them to leave when anything happened with Sakura and the Clow Cards, or now the Sakura Cards.

"Miss, when shall we pick you up?" one of the body guards asked. They where all female, and two of them where with her now. Tomoyo smiled at the familiar woman.

"Oh, I'll call. Thanks." She answered as she saw them reach Sakura's house. Tomoyo gripped her video camera in her hand. With Sakura, it was always hard to tell when something would happened, so she had learnt to take it where ever she went.

Tomoyo was rather worried for Sakura when she had heard what Sakura had in mind, and what could happen to her friend. She had quickly told Sakura she would be over to further discuss things, and then had gotten her body guards to take her over.

When the arrived at Sakura's house, one of the women opened the door for her, and walked her up to the door. They bowed and reminded her to call, then left back to the limo. Tomoyo smiled in response to them kindly, then knocked on the door. A moment later, Fujitaka answered the door smiling.

"Tomoyo-chan. How nice to see you again. Come on in, I just got some ice-cream for Sakura and Kero, would you like some?" he asked as he opened the door for her to enter.

"No thank you, Kinomoto-san. I just wanted to talk to Sakura." She responded kindly as she stepped inside.

"Sure. Sakura should be in her room." He pointed out and Tomoyo smiled.

"Thanks. See you later, Kinomoto-san." She replied and went up the stairs to her room. Even after all these years, the Kinomoto's had not moved. Tomoyo suspected it had something to do with the fact that this had been where him and Nadeshiko(sp?) had lived together before she had died. He really had loved her, and now that he had his powers back, he was much happier with being able to see her, like Touya used to.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted happily as Tomoyo walked in. Sakura was sitting on the bed leaning against the back board of it in her light pink pajama's and Kero was floating by her looking slightly miffed.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Kero-chan. What is wrong?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at Kero.

"Tomoyo-chan, talk to her! Sakura-chan won't change her mind! She thinks she alone can pull this off and actually live through it!" he grumbled angrily as Tomoyo walked over and pulled a chair over next to them.

"Sakura-chan, tell me your reasoning?" she asked concerned as she watched Sakura. Sakura nodded and looked at her best friend and smiled.

"Thanks for coming Tomoyo-chan. I know the risks of what I have in mind, but I got to do it. Even if it might turn out with my own death." Sakura began sadly as she watched her friend's face for her reaction. "Imagine what will happen if it does work! Yukito can finally have his own life, and Yue especially! Yue and I will be together after all, and for that alone I would do anything. Not to mention Touya would get his powers back, and everything would be just great! Almost the same as things used to be." Sakura smiled wistfully as she imagined how things would be.

Tomoyo smiled, if a little sadly and nodded. Even if still worried for her, she understood her friend. She knew what Yue really meant to her. For Tomoyo had loved Sakura, something Sakura had been to naïve to know or understand seven years ago. A couple years back Tomoyo had explained it to her, and Sakura had embraced her and told her that Tomoyo was very important to her, and was sorry she could not return her feelings.

She had known it would be like this then, but now Tomoyo was over it, and Sakura and Tomoyo had become even better friends. Tomoyo was even going out every now and then with a boy or too, but she found no interest in them after going through everything she had with Sakura. There lives where just too…dull. She had had some interest with Eriol, but he had left back to England with Kaho. How ever, for unknown reasons, Eriol had shown up a couple of times over the years with Spinnel Sun and Ruby Moon, and Sakura had tried to get him with her happily.

Eriol did not seem to mind too much, even though he could tell what Sakura had in mind. He had gone along with it, and Tomoyo really enjoyed it. Tomoyo suspected and hoped he liked her somewhat, and whenever he did drop by, would spend as much time as she could with him.

"I understand, Sakura-chan. If there is a way, you must do it." Tomoyo nodded in agreement. Sakura smiled and hugged her friend tightly while Kero gawked at Tomoyo.

"I knew you would understand, Tomoyo-chan." She said happily as she pulled back. "You always did."

"What?!" Kero burst out as he flew directly in front of Tomoyo when Sakura had gone back on the bed. "Are you CRAZY?! Sakura-chan could _die, _am I the only who understands that little detail?!" he said as he pointed a furry finger at her nose.

"Kero-chan, you would have to understand. Sakura-chan really does love Yue, and so does he. But until Yukito and him are two different people they can't get together. So if this works, they will be able to. So if it was you, don't you think you would do it?" Tomoyo responded.

"Humph. How should I know? All I know is that Sakura-chan should NOT do this!" he said desperately as he flew over to Sakura. "Please Sakura-chan. I really care for you. You are not only my mistress, but you are also my friend. And a deer friend at that. Please don't, Sakura-chan." He said sincerely. Sakura looked at him lovingly and hugged him.

"Oh Kero-chan, that's got to be the first time you ever told me that." Sakura said as she pulled him back in her hand and poked his nose with her finger while he blushed. "But I'm sorry. But don't worry, how many times have I told you I won't allow myself to die? 

"You know, I once read this anime manga called 'Magic Knight Rayearth'(also done by CLAMP, a VERY good anime as well, though I can't say which one I like more. MKR has a bit more action and all, not to mention a bigger plot. But there is just SOMETHING about CCS that makes them both wonderful…^_^), and in this manga, three girls by the names of Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are transported to this world called 'Cephiro' by the prayers of the kidnapped Princess Emeruade.

"So once they get there, they find out by this sorcerer called 'Guru Clef', that they are to become the legendary magic knights, and save Princess Emeruade in order to save Cephiro, for she was the 'pillar' of Cephiro. Her prayers held it together since her will for peace was so strong. Once kidnapped, she was unable to maintain the peace. 

So the three where meant to go off to awaken the legendary spirits to help save Cephiro, and they found out something very important about Cephiro by Clef. He told them that the reason the Princess's will was able to save them, that she was necessary to save Cephiro, was that in that world, a person's will and determination commanded everything. It told them what magic they could use, what weapons they used best. If a person's will for something to happen was so great, they could achieve it.

"It's just like now," Sakura pointed out. "Maybe in our world, here on Earth, things are not that way entirely, but a person's will is still a big part of everything. If a person's will is to weak, then they will never achieve their desires. But my desire is strong, and I want to live bad enough for all of you, so I will do all I can to make it through alive and help out Yue and Yukito! I _will_!" Tomoyo smiled encouragingly and Kero gave up with a sigh.

"If only this _was_ Cephiro, then I would have nothing to worry about. Sakura-chan's will is stronger than anything I have ever seen or any person I have ever met." He mumbled to himself.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"Hey squirt." Sakura smiled up at her older brother and Yukito as they entered the house the next day. Now instead of 'squirt' being a teasing name he used on her, it was more like an endearment for her. 

They all walked in to the living room where there where banners and decorations in celebration of Sakura's eighteenth birthday. Kero hovered by the coffee table with a small little party hat Tomoyo had made for him especially on his head, while he looked over the arrange of boxes on the table wrapped in different colored wrapping paper.

Tomoyo sat smiling on the sofa while she told Kero not to touch any of Sakura's presents and he hoped someone had the right mind to get her another video game; he had already beaten everything single one she owned at least three times. 

Both Touya and Yukito placed a package on the table and sat down with Tomoyo. Sakura rushed off as the doorbell rang again to let in Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Takashi(A.N. hey look! I found out there names! If you have not noticed, I use that Japanese names.). They also dropped some presents on the table and began shooting questions at Sakura.

"Is it true you and Cless are not going out anymore?!" Rika asked as she looked directly at her shocked.

"I heard that you got really mad at him for something and beat him up! That's why his clothes where so torn! Is it true, Sakura-chan?" Naoko asked curiously.

"No way! I did not touch Cless. But it's true, we aren't going out anymore." Sakura explained as they all sat down.

"Takashi told me that you got mad when Cless told you he wanted to become a circus performer like all his family was, so you pushed him off the school into a thorn bush!" Chiharu said and Sakura looked at Takashi as he smiled jokingly.

"No, I did not do that either, Chiharu." Sakura sighed, and then the bell rang again.

"Hmm?" Touya said as he heard it. "Who else was invited, Sakura-chan?" he asked as he stood up. Sakura thought a moment then shook her head as she walked over to the door.

"No one else. All my friends are-" Sakura cut off as she opened the door and gasped.

"Eriol-kun! Kaho-kun!" Sakura said as she looked at the two standing at the door way. Eriol looking as quiet and as mysterious as ever, and Kaho smiling at her.

"Hello again, Sakura-chan. It has been a while." She greeted quietly as Sakura opened to door for them to enter.

"Yes, it has, Sakura-chan." Eriol said, smiling slightly at her. Kero came flying over when he saw them, as well as Tomoyo.

"What are you two doing here?" Kero asked curiously as he looked at the two. Kaho turned towards Kero.

"We have come for Sakura-chan's eighteenth birthday, of course, Cerberus." She replied as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, and Eriol nodded in agreement. 

"I'm so glad you came!" Sakura said happily as she stood in front of them. "I missed you guys so much!" 

"How have things gone with her, Cerberus? Has her birthday been to hard on her?" Kaho asked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused for a minuet, then said "Oh," when she understood.

"It's been alright. But I tell ya, she chooses the worst times to fall in love." He mumbled sourly, and Sakura blushed. Eriol turned curious and turned his attention towards Sakura.

"Really? Who is this person?" he asked with a thoughtful smile on his face. Tomoyo stepped in front of Sakura as Rika over heard and came over. After the incident with Cless, Sakura had told them a bit about her magic powers and what she had done since she was ten. They had been shocked at first, then slightly annoyed she had never told the sooner, but the thought it was really cool. But they did not know that much, only that she was a sorceress and had magic cards. And also about Kero, but she had not told them of Eriol, Kaho, and Yue, so they did not know anything about that.

"Sakura-chan? In love with someone?! Who?!" she asked, and when everyone else heard this, they came over too, very curious indeed. Touya and Yukito watched from the couch feeling sorry Sakura had to go through this so Touya and Yukito joined in as well.

"Erm, he meant Cless, but you all know that that's over with." She smiled brightly trying to hide the truth from Eriol and Kaho, knowing though they would see through the lie anyways.

"Sakura-chan," Kaho said warningly, as to tell her she knew better then to lie and expect them to not see through it. "Is that so?" Eriol pinned her with his gaze nearly forcing her to spit out everything that happened. They had not noticed though, Sakura realized, that all her friends saw Kero, but where not freaking out about them knowing. She figured they must already know about that or something.

Luckily for her, Yukito spoke up.

"Sakura-chan can tell you later," he said pointedly to Eriol. "Right now let's just enjoy her birthday." Eriol turned to look at Yukito and stared at him for a moment, but this did not seem to bother Yukito. After a moment, Eriol nodded, and they all went back to the sofa.

Eriol moved to sit next to Tomoyo, something Sakura noticed right away and smiled happily when she saw Tomoyo smile at him and he did so in return. Chiharu and Rika sat down on one couch, while Naoko sat with Takashi next to Touya and Yukito. 

Sakura sat down on her knees by the coffee table since all seats where taken, and Kaho smiled at her as she sat down on her knees next to Sakura. Fujitaka came in then, and smiled around the room.

"Well, it looks like while I was baking the cake the people tripled in this room!" he exclaimed as he went back into the kitchen he came from and came with a cake in his hand. He placed it down on the coffee table in front of Sakura, after he had moved a few presents over and lit the candles atop of it.

"Yes, Eriol and Kaho came from England, and Rika, Naoko, Takashi, and Chiharu from school came as well." Sakura explained. Fujitaka smiled at Eriol and then at Kaho. 

"Thank you for coming, I'm sure it must have been hard to get here from England." He thanked them both.

"It was of no inconvenience. Sakura is important to the both of us, and we also have something to take care of as well." He said glancing meaningfully at Sakura who blinked at him confused. Fujitaka lit the last candle and told Sakura to make a wish and blow them out.

Sakura thought of what to wish for, and then blew out the candles. 

_I wish that I will survive the spell and be able to make Yue and Yukito two different people._

_ _

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Sakura got many things for her birthday that year: a new pair of roller blades, the ones Yukito had mentioned, from Touya and Yukito. A rather large stuffed rabbit from Tomoyo made of velvet with Sakura's name on it. But most interesting was the necklace Eriol and Kaho had gotten her.

Whenever Eriol gave something, it was most likely important, magical, valuable, or dangerous. Sakura doubted it was dangerous, but the others she would not doubt. The necklace was gold, and had a circular medallion with a star in it with a crescent moon entwining with the star. It was not so large as to be ugly, and not to small to not notice. It was rather pretty, about as big as her thumb and pointer finger when she put them together tip against tip when making the 'OK' signal. Sakura had thanked Eriol and Kaho many times for it, and had quickly placed it on. They had smiled and told her she was welcome sadly, as if they had done something wrong that they regretted. 

Eriol and Kaho, after much persuasion from my father, ended up staying at the Kinomoto residence in two spare bedrooms we had. One was used when Yukito spent the night most of the time, or when Sakura had big sleepovers. The other was Touya's old room, which was next Sakura's room. Eriol insisted he have that one.

Yukito and Touya spent the night since when the party ended it was late, and they decided it would be okay to stay. Since everyone else was, Tomoyo decided she should stay too. Sakura was happy that she had not only Eriol and Kaho from England over, but also her brother and Yukito. The only down part was that now she always felt uncomfortable around Yukito. She felt bad cause she could tell he noticed, but Sakura could not help it.

Sakura and Tomoyo was in the bathroom in the hallway with Kero in the opened doorway as they brushed her teeth. Kero was going on about how weird things where.

"And then Eriol and Kaho just show up for your birthday without notice! Doesn't that seem odd to you? They always sent notice that they would be coming in a week or so, and where they would be staying. They seemed to have just grabbed everything they had and rushed here. Like they had not been planning on coming!" he explained while watching Sakura.

"Really Cerberus-san, I thought you had more trust in me than that!" Eriol said from behind him in the doorway, wearing the same robes he had always worn. Sakura jumped, swallowing most of the toothpaste and Kero nearly fell out of the air. Tomoyo only looked slightly surprised.

"Eriol-chan!" Sakura gasped as she spat out the rest of the toothpaste while Eriol smiled amused.

"I am sorry to startle you so, Sakura-chan." He replied as he handed her a small wash towel, and she thanked him.

"Eriol-san, why are you sneaking up on us like that!" Kero asked as he looked at him angrily.

"I wished to speak with Sakura-chan." He explained as Sakura placed down the cloth and walked out into the hallway with Eriol, followed by Kero and Tomoyo.

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?" she asked as she led him downstairs to sit on the couch, which she was surprised to see Kaho waiting.

"Oh! Hello again, Kaho-chan." Sakura greeted and she smiled and nodded to her in reply. Eriol moved over and sat down next to Kaho, while Sakura sat on another couch by herself, with Kero on her shoulder.

"Sakura, first, I would like to know the truth about earlier." Kaho said. Sakura sighed then nodded.

"Erm, it's, ah," Sakura began. How could she tell Eriol she loved Yue? 

"Ok, before those are the only words she ever says, she loves Yue, okay?" Kero interrupted making Sakura grab him and stuff him between her hands while he clawed at her hands.

Kaho looked slightly surprised, and Eriol looked at Sakura sadly, already figuring things out.

"Yue?" Kaho asked slightly confused. Eriol nodded.

"Yes, Kaho-chan, she loves Yue. Do you fee the same?" he asked turning to look in the hall, and Sakura looked to see Yue standing there. He walked over and sat down protectively next to Sakura and Eriol seemed to already know, but he answered anyways.

"Yes." He simply said.

"Then this explains the vision I had." He said to himself, only Kaho seeming to not be confused by this.

"What vision?!" Kero asked worriedly. Eriol ignored him though and looked at the now confused Sakura, as did Kero, and stopped what words Eriol was going to say by a loud gasp.

"Sakura-chan where did you get that!?!?" He nearly yelled as he pointed to her neck and Sakura looked down to see the necklace Eriol and Kaho had given her, as did Yue who nearly did the same thing as Kero.

"Eriol!" he bit out angrily as he turned to him. "You gave this to her, didn't you!" Eriol looked somewhat sad as did Kaho, but he nodded.

"Yes, it is for her safety." He said quietly as he closed his eyes and bent his head down.

"What? This necklace? What's wrong with it?" she asked curiously as she picked up the medallion and looked at it carefully.

"For her safety?! That could kill her!" Kero yelled and Yue seemed to force himself not to get up and do something to Eriol.

"Please, understand. Eriol had a vision about Sakura-chan." Kaho said as she looked up at Sakura sadly. "I'm sorry we had to do it, Sakura-chan." 

"What? What did they do, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked.

"They placed a magic restrainer on you, Sakura-chan!" he explained angrily. 

"What?!" 

"As long as you where that necklace, Sakura-chan, you won't be able to use magic." Eriol explained.

"What the Hell have you done?!" Touya yelled coming out from the hall. "How will she protect herself and stop the cards when they go wild again?! I know you know about them!"

"That's why Kaho and I came, so we can help her." Eriol explained.

"Hey don't worry, if I need to use my magic I will just take it off." Sakura explained and grabbed the chain and began to lift it, until she fealt something burn her hands and the necklace would not lift over her ears.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she looked at her red hands and Touya ran over to hold her hands while Yue and Kero looked angrily at the two on the other couch.

"It will not come off." Yue muttered. "Only the person who cast the spell can take it off, and that would be Eriol." 

Sakura looked down in her lap. She felt as though her best friend had just betrayed her, and that is almost exactly what happened. They tricked me, she thought, they gave me this as a present when it was really just to stop me from using magic, but why? She thought sadly as she felt tears at her eyes.

Eriol noticed and fell silent and looked at her sadly while Kaho tried to talk Touya into understanding.

"No! She is helpless like this!" he yelled at Kaho.

"If we did not do it, she might have died." Kaho replied calmly.

"How would she have died!?" Kero yelled in response. "If something is threatening her life, would it not be better if she had her powers to help save her?!"

Sakura ignored them and just silently cried to herself. Could she never trust Eriol and Kaho? Would they always be doing something like this? Perhaps it was a mistake to have ever trusted them.

Yue looked so angry and upset all at once. He wanted to kill Eriol for trapping his mistress like this, and wanted to hug Sakura and tell her it would be okay, but it wouldn't. No one but Eriol could take it off, and until he did, she would be helpless to anything of the magical world.

Yue settled on hugging her, and did so. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him while she cried. Eriol just watched the main reason of this problem hugged the young sorceress.

"Eriol-san, tell us, what was this vision you had that made you betray Sakura-chan in this way!" he yelled as Sakura looked up, wanting to know too. Everyone was quiet as they waited for the answer.

Eriol looked directly at Sakura and Yue and began to explain the vision he had.

"It was of Sakura-chan, of course. And of Yue and Yukito." He said quietly to all in the room. "Sakura-chan was beginning the spell that would separate the two of them as Yue turned into Yukito. How ever, alone Sakura-chan did not have enough magic to do so."

"What?!" Yue said turning towards Sakura and Kero. "Cerberus! Did you tell her?!" he asked angrily. Kero nodded hesitantly.

"Of course, with out having enough magic to do so, Sakura-chan died." Eriol finished before Yue could respond to Kero.

Touya's eyes widened as he looked over at Sakura then back at Eriol.

"Sakura-chan died?" he said quietly as he stared in shock at Eriol who nodded gravely.

"Sakura-chan, you where going to try, weren't you?" Kaho asked. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"What?! Don't you know the price of casting the spell?!" Yue asked angrily, and once more Sakura nodded.

"Yue-san, please. You know why she would try, even if the cost was that dire." Eriol said. "Would you not do the same?" 

"Of course." Yue replied quietly. "But I could not stand it if she died."

"So you know now. This way Sakura-chan will not be able to use her magic to cast the spell, and we can help her." Kaho piped up once more.

"I-I can't believe this though!" Sakura yelled as she stood up. "Is it not _my _choice if I do this or not?! You should not be doing this to me!" Eriol stood up with Kaho.

"Sakura-chan, we are not going to let you die when it won't work if you tried. When I have seen you will fail and die." Eriol explained.

"If you saw it happen, then there is no way to avoid it! It has already been foretold in the future that I _will _die trying to do it!" Sakura yelled back at him.

"No! There has to be someway to change it!" Tomoyo said, almost begging. "Sakura-chan can _not _die!" Kero nodded.

"She's right! No matter what Sakura-chan will live! We will make sure of it!" Kero promised. 

"I gave up my powers once to help her, and I'll do whatever else I can." Touya agreed.

"Sakura-chan has many friends more then willing to save her at whatever cost, Eriol-san. Take the necklace off of her, we will never let her down." Yue said.

Sakura looked around at her friends and brother in shock. They all cared for her that much… She was so lucky to have them. What would I ever do with out them? She thought to herself.

"Of course. As would I, no matter what the cost. For Sakura-chan is special and important in all of our lives." Eriol smiled warmly at her. "Someone so special and kind she would die to make someone happy, and that's what she has in mind." Eriol sighed and looked straight at Sakura.

"Now go to sleep, Sakura-chan." He said while looking at her and she fell backwards on the couch asleep. Yue quickly picked her up and held her to his chest.

"What?! What did you do to my sister!" Touya yelled as he looked her over to see how she was, and this time it was Kero's turn to sigh.

"With the necklace confining her powers, she is basically another person. She can't do anything, not even be protected from simple spells as the one Eriol-san just used on her. If she was not wearing the necklace, she would have been able to resist it." Kero explained.

"So she is week to any type of spell then? Eriol-san, I have no idea what you have in mind, but I know you and Kaho-san care for my sister as much as we do. Yet you better make sure she is alright." Touya warned. 

"Of course, Touya-san. Like you all said, I believe everyone in this room would protect her." Eriol agreed then watched as Yue carried Sakura to her room followed by Tomoyo and Kero.

"Eriol-kun, I really am worried for her. She has a point, a vision is a foretelling of the future, and can't really be avoided." Kaho pointed out sadly and Eriol nodded grimly in agreement.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Hmm, so will Sakura still be able to cast the spell? Will she die if so? Nah, I'm not that cruel! I'll work it out somehow, you watch! The part there about Tomoyo up in there was hard, for I really pitty Tomoyo not being able to be with Sakura, and I really like her a lot. So I had to make her happy in my fic. ^_^ I think Tomoyo and Sakura fics are really cool, because then Tomoyo isn't so sad. But I just prefer Sakura/Yue. Nothing personal, but I don't care much about Syaoran, he just seems to bratty to me. O.o

P.S. Kindly Read and Review!!!


	6. Chapter Six

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Thanks again to all those who reviewed! I am still in shock at how many I got. ^.^ This chapter was a bit hard for me to write, but in the end, I got it, I just hope it did not come out bad. x.x

Disclaimer – Nope, Card Captor Sakura is _still_ not mine. Surprised? Didn't think so.

*A.N.*- Be Genki!(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)Kami-sama knows I am!

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

The Girl Who Stole The Moon

Written by Sakura Tsukino

On Thursday, August 23, 2001

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

::Recap from last chapter::

("Of course, Touya-san. Like you all said, I believe everyone in this room would protect her." Eriol agreed then watched as Yue carried Sakura to her room protectively, followed by Tomoyo and Kero.

"Eriol-kun, I really am worried for her. She has a point, a vision is a foretelling of the future, and can't really be avoided." Kaho pointed out sadly and Eriol nodded grimly in agreement.)

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Tomoyo watched from the door way as Yue placed Sakura gently on the bed and watched her as she slept silently. Her face was peaceful, yet not entirely smiling. She sighed in her sleep and turned to move towards Yue. Tomoyo smiled slightly. Even in sleep, something drew them together. Was Fate totally against sorcery and magic so much to do such things to them?

She just could just barely see Yue smiling as he rested his large hand on her cheek, and brushed and stray piece of hair away from her eyes. She smiled and stepped out of the room. She would wait till he came out to go to sleep.

Yue sighed as he watched Sakura breathe in slightly, making her chest rise slowly up and down. He glanced over at the door and saw that he was alone with Sakura, and the door was shut. Hesitating a bit, he lay down next to Sakura, and held her protectively close to him. Though he did not notice, Sakura smiled softly, and snuggled closer to him.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Sakura groggily opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She was on a bed, mostly like in her room, but she could not tell because it was so dark. Her head hurt and Sakura felt like she had just banged it against the wall ten times.

She stood up and stopped when she felt a blanket underneath her foot. She stared down as best as she could until her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could make out Tomoyo's form sleeping there. 

Quietly she walked around her and headed outside. Sakura wanted to see if it was true that she could not use magic. After the past eight years she had gotten so used to magic. It had become a constant in her life, something always there. Now how would it be like with out it? She felt lost and afraid.

While walking downstairs she continued to think about this and nearly fell down the rest of the stairs when she gasped in a revelation to something.

The cards! The cards restrains are gone now completely! She thought as she quickly pulled out The Fly. It was cold, like the cards had been before she had turned them into Sakura Cards.

Quickly Sakura ran outside to her back yard, ignoring the slight chill of the night and the fact she was only in her pajamas. 

"Fly Card!" she called, but the card just floated down to the ground like a piece of paper.

"No…" she whispered as she picked up the card and looked at it sadly.

"I told you, your magic wont work." Sakura turned once more to find Eriol standing their looking at her from the back doorway.

"Eriol-chan, please. The card's restrains are gone like this. I am surprised they have not already taken off like they did when I was ten." Sakura pleaded. Eriol walked over to her slowly and looked at the card in her hand that now hung at her waist.

"Sakura-chan, when you went against Yue at the Final Judgment, the cards chose you as their mistress. Even now that your magic is restrained, they won't leave you. But it is still the same, their magic might shoot off a bit still." Eriol explained. Sakura pulled out a few more cards, The Shot, The Rain, The Song, and The Shield and looked at them curiously.

"You mean even though they can leave when ever they want too like they did when Kero was sleeping, they are going to stay with me?" Sakura asked quietly while looking the cards over.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. The cards are loyal to you and will be as long as you live. They have faith in you, and trust you to take care of them, for they know your magic is strong." Eriol said comfortingly.

"But Eriol-chan, my magic is not strong, I don't even have any right now!" Sakura said worriedly.

"Your magic is still there, and still growing all the more stronger. I am only holding it back so you can't use it." Eriol explained.

"I wish you would just take it off Eriol-chan." Sakura said softly but he shook his head.

"No, Sakura-chan. I will not." He replied.

"When will you, Eriol-chan? One day you have to give me my magic back, and even then I can cast the spell to make Yukito and Yue two different people." Sakura sighed in annoyance. 

"No, when my magic strengthens, I will cast a spell to make sure you wont ever be able to use that spell." Eriol said. "Then I will take it off."

"What?! No, Eriol-chan, please!" she said as she turned her back to him. "I just-" Sakura was cut off as she noticed something shooting towards her.

"Ahh!" She cried as she jumped out of the way. Eriol had pulled out his staff and was watching as the small light was shooting at Sakura again.

"Sakura-chan! That's The Shot Card! When you moved, it targeted you." He said as he began to say something Sakura did not quite catch and suddenly there was a swirl of water chasing after the small light that was The Shot Card, but it was too fast.

The back door banged open as Yue and Kero in his true form came running out. They looked at Sakura, then at Eriol, then at The Shot Card chasing after Sakura. When they saw this they both quickly raced after her to help her.

Sakura tried to dodge it once more as it came after her but she tripped on a root from a nearby tree. Sakura stared as she saw The Shot was coming after her, and with out any magic she could do nothing to stop it.

"Sakura-chan!" Kero and Yue where yelling as they came forward and stood in front of her to block her. She heard Eriol mumbling something again hurriedly and hoped he could stop it.

She squinted her eyes closed as she tried to get up and run out of the path of it, but she knew she was too slow. Suddenly she heard a loud 'pang' of something hitting metal, and something fell against her shoulder from where she lay on the ground.

Yue and Kero turned to look at the thing that had appeared in front of them before The Shot could hit them and saw a large shield resting against Sakura's shoulder.

"The Shield Card protected her!" Kero gasped as the Shot had suddenly disappeared.

Eriol stopped the spell he was beginning and began running towards Sakura.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she stood up holding the Sheild.

"It-it protected me." Sakura stated as she stared at it. Eriol smiled and also looked at it.

"I told you, even though there magic is lose, they still want you as their mistress. When they felt you could not summon them to save you, they took advantage of the fact that of the restrains being gone and The Shield saved you." Sakura watched smiling as The Shield faded away to go back to the card, and placed them all in her pocket.

"Yes, they chose you, that's why even The Windy while being controlled by the Moon was able to overcome my powers and stop me." Yue replied remembering the day he had met Sakura.

"Come back in now, Sakura-chan." Kero said now the small stuffed bear again, and Sakura nodded.

"Alright," she said and turned to Eriol, "Goodnight, Eriol-chan." 

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan." He replied and Sakura left with Kero and Yue back inside, then followed after them.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"Aww, I always sleep through the good parts!" Tomoyo sighed as Sakura told her what had happened the next morning.

"Tomoyo-chan, I was so scared. I had no chance to stop The Shot or to even defend myself! I'm lucky The Shield Card came to protect me or else it would have gotten me." Sakura admitted as Tomoyo and her walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Hopefully Eriol will be able to cast that spell soon and he will take off the necklace." Kero piped up besides them.

"Me too! Until then, there won't be much to record…" Tomoyo said sadly and Sakura and Kero laughed.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan!" Yukito smiled at them as he opened the door and joined them in the hallway.

"Oh, good morning Yukito-chan!" Tomoyo and Sakura replied as they all began to walk down the stairs again together.

"So what happened last night? Toya-chan tells me that Yue rushed off in the middle of the night." Yukito asked.

"Oh, The Shot Card got lose, but The Shield Card protected me, even when I could not summon it." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, The Cards are really loyal towards Sakura-chan, and will always protect her no matter what!" Kero explained.

"Really? Good thing too, what would we all have done if The Shot go you?" Yukito said.

"Don't worry Yukito-chan! I'll be okay!" Sakura responded. They reached the table and they all sat down. Touya was in the kitchen looking for some eggs while everyone else seemed to still be asleep, since it was on seven. Well, everyone except Kaho, who chose at that time to come down the stairs. Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero greeted her as she smiled and sat down with them, just as Touya began cooking some bacon. 

"You bet she will! Especially with a great guardian such as me!" Kero said proudly as he puffed out his chest and pointed his thumb at himself. Sakura and Tomoyo could not help laughing at this, while Kaho and Yukito smiled.

"Kaho-san, would you like some tea?" Touya asked as he poured some into a cup, and handed it to her when she nodded.

"Really, Cerberus, I would have to say Ruby Moon is a better guardian. She does not fall asleep thus allowing the Cards to escape." She stated quietly as took a sip, causing another round of laughing from Tomoyo and Sakura, while Kero looked slightly peeved in being compared to Ruby Moon.

"What?! How dare you compare me to that annoying Ruby! And besides, that was eight years ago, come on, can't you or Yue get over that!?" he asked indignantly.

"Here kaiju." Touya said as he handed her and Tomoyo a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon on it.

"Thanks Touya-chan!" Sakura smiled, ignoring his comment.

"Thank you, Touya-san." Tomoyo said.

"Hey, what about me!? Gees! In this form everyone ignores me!" Kero grumbled as Sakura apologized to him and handed him a strip of bacon. At this time, Eriol came down the stairs and joined them, greeting them politely.

"Hello, Eriol-chan." Tomoyo said smiling lightly.

"Hey, here is your breakfast." Touya said a little annoyed as he handed a plate to Eriol, then the every one else.

"Thank you, Touya-san." Eriol replied, ignoring his cold tone of voice.

"How long are you planning to stay anyways, Eriol-san?" Touya asked a little more politely. It's not entirely his fault, Touya thought. He is trying to save Sakura from death, so I can't blame him for what he did.

"Not long. Kaho and I are going to come move down here for a while. We will stay in the house we did before, and Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun will join us soon." Eriol answered and Touya cringed when he heard that Ruby Moon was coming down.

"Nakuru? Great…" he mumbled as he walked over to sit next to Yukito with his own food.

"Sakura-chan, I just finished a new outfit for you. Well, it's not completely finished, I still have to work on the hems of the skirts, but I want you to come over later, alright?" Tomoyo said excitedly.

"Tomoyo-chan, you are still making those outfits for Sakura-chan after all these years?" Eriol asked smiling, and Tomoyo blushed and nodded.

"Even though I can't wear them anywhere anymore, she still insists I wear them incase something happens. Though if she is lucky, something just might soon." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan is still wearing those frilly dresses and bizarre shoes at the age of eighteen?" Eriol replied laughingly.

"Actually, they look really good on Sakura-chan. She might be eighteen, but by her attitude, you would think she was still ten. She still has all those adorable stuffed animals in her room." Tomoyo responded dreamily.

"Hmm, so Sakura-chan is still as innocent as ever?" Kaho interjected nodding. "Of course, she would never change, she is to pure hearted." Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey, I am here you know? And I did give away quite a lot of my stuffed animals." 

"Yes, to give them to that little girl, Mikoto-chan, after her room caught on fire." Tomoyo reminded her, while Eriol, and Kaho laughed, angering Sakura, which Yukito noticed.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. It is your kind heart and innocent ways that brings us all together. We would never expect you, or want you too change." Sakura calmed down and looked over at Yukito.

"Really, Yukito-chan? You don't think I'm immature?" she asked curiously.

"Of course he doesn't, kaiju." Touya said as he stood up with his empty plate to place in the sink, ruffling her hair as he walked past her. "We all like you the way you are." He continued, smiling gently at her. Tomoyo stood up and placed her empty plate in the dish then turned towards Sakura.

"Let's go Sakura-chan, I want to see if I should change anything on the dress before doing the hems." 

"Sure." Sakura said following suit and placing her cleaned plate in the sink and following her best friend to the door, where she stopped and turned.

"See you all later!" she said, than left with Tomoyo.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Yue watched at breakfast as they all spoke to Sakura. He watched as her emerald eyes glittered in glee with being with her closest friends, dampen when she thought they thought of her as immature, grow wide in embarrassment, then love as they told her they liked her that way.

He was fascinated by how graceful she was, how loving and 'pure', as Kaho had called her, and wanted so badly to steal her away from them, to keep her all to himself, and damn Yukito and Touya! But he knew better. After all these years, he knew how to control him self and his emotions well. But oh how he desired that little star… but it's light was just out of reach.

The warmth and light that he felt when around her left as she jumped up from the table to leave with Tomoyo, smiling and waving to them. He knew why, even though she was sad she could never be with him, she did not feel as bad as he did. He could see it in her eyes whenever she looked at him, or should he say Yukito.

Even though she understood it, in her minds eye something kept telling her that it was not forever, that some day they would find a way. He wished he could tell her it was true, but it wasn't. The thought of something she loved so much so near was not so far away was a thought she refused to let go, but he suspected soon, when she got older, she would understand.

And when that happened, he prayed that she did not feel even half as bad as he did.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

"It looks just like that costume." 

"Good, because it's supposed too."

"Why would you make a replica of that costume?"

"Because it brings back a important day in your life, and fond memories!"

"You call me trying to stop Yue from taking the cards away from me a fond memory?!" Sakura asked incredulously in front of the body length mirror, turning around to pear at the outfit. The outfit looked just like the ones she kept seeing herself wear in those dreams, and then at the Final Judgment with Yue.

Of course, it was larger since she was now eighteen, not ten. The yellow ribbon was still their around her neck, though not as puffy, but long and skinny. The pink cape wrapped around her shoulders, light and smooth against the pale yellow of the suit she wore that came up rather short on her legs, which turned into two puffy yellow thingy making a 'pants' that went just a few below her waist. Tomoyo had made it a bit longer though, since she was no longer that little ten-year-old. 

She stretched out her arms which where encased by long pale yellow sleeves with loose matching gloves, and the small pink boots laced up on her feet. Sakura picked up the round pink hat and plopped it down at her head and giggled. She looked so much younger whenever she wore one of these costumes.

Taking another glance at her reflection, she suddenly saw her self as not the young adult with strong sorceress powers, but as the confused and frightened girl she had been eight years ago, trying to figure out the fresh new world of magic presented to her.

She saw herself standing on that building as Yue had ordered her to step up as the second candidate, and she had done so cautiously, to get her first good look at the guardian that she now loved.

For Yukito she had refused to fight him, for she would never harm Yukito. Yue though had been harsh, he himself just wanting to get away and go back to sleep, to wallow in his grief of loosing Clow Reed.

"You met Yue that day, that's what's so great bout it!" Tomoyo explained as if this was obvious.

"Was it worth it though, Tomoyo-chan? He would have been able to go back to sleep like he wanted, but he was forced to protect me because I passed the Final Judgment." Sakura explained her thoughts quietly.

"Sakura-chan! You of anyone should know! Yue has always cared for you, after that judgment, he began to care for you as much as Kero did, until he began to love you like he does now!" Tomoyo said slightly annoyed, then grew slightly sad as she looked at her innocent friend. "Perhaps, though, you are to young yet to understand the depths of his feelings?"

"What do you mean? I know Yue loves me-" Sakura began sadly but Tomoyo cut her off.

"No you don't Sakura-chan, not fully. You know he loves you, most importantly, but do you know how much he cares for you?" Tomoyo asked. "That he still stays around and does his best to protect you everyday, while he wants to be with you? When he can't?" Sakura looked down and shook her head no. "And that you might think that he might still care about all that after how he now feels, Sakura-chan-"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried as she threw her fists down by her sides to look at her friend teary eyed. "I don't really know what's going on, or what is going to happen, I am just confused! And I- I think you might be right, Tomoyo-chan. I, I should get going home now."

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called as she watched Sakura pull out her staff and the Fly Card and gasped in horror as she saw Sakura jump on the windowsill and call the card's name out loud.

"Sakura-chan! Don't! Your magic!" Sakura's eyes widened in revelation as the card did nothing, losing her balance.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she pitched forwards out of the window, dropping the staff to the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo screamed frantically as she rushed to catch her friend before falling from the second story window, but she was to late. "SAKURA!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed back as she fell down, her back towards the ground, and she closed her eyes tightly reaching out with her hand to catch something, anything, but it was pointless, and with in seconds Sakura felt her back hit the harsh grassy ground.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out shrilly with the impact, and did not even close her eyes before her site went all dark on her, and her mind went into unconsciousness. 

Tomoyo called out to her friend one last time hopefully and saw something glow pink near Sakura's pocket. Quickly she ran down the stairs and rushed, stumbling, to where Sakura lay limply. She did not even stop or take notice as her mother turned and asked what was wrong from the living room.

"No! Sakura-chan!" she cried as she kneeled down next to Sakura and quickly felt for her pulse. When she felt it, she could only sob harder at what had happened.

"Tomoyo?" her mother asked confused as she came running out of the doors herself and gasped. "Sakura-san!" She quickly ran up to her and looked down at them both. "Tomoyo-chan, what happened?!"

"Mother! She fell out of the window!" Tomoyo sobbed. "Leaning out the window, she was looking at something in the tree, then fell!" Tomoyo still had not told her mother anything about Sakura's magic, or what they did most of the time.

"Oh god, I'm going to go call an ambulance!" she said worriedly and ran back inside, and Tomoyo pulled out the pink cell phone and began to call Kero.

"Yum! My precious pudding!" Kero mumbled as he ate a spoon full of chocolate pudding on Sakura's dresser. "Oh yeah!" he cried cheerfully, that would usually make Sakura sigh and sweatdrop.

"Bring-ring! Bring-ring!" Went the small pink cell phone lying on the desk next to Sakura's bed, and Kero curiously flew over to it and pushed the 'talk' button.

"Eh, hello?" Kero asked. There was a slight sob and then a small shaky voice on the other side.

"Kero-chan! Please, h-hurry! Sakura-chan, she- she tried to use magic! She forgot! My god, she forgot! She forgot! She fell, from the window, she needs help now! Pl-please hurry, Kero-chan!"

"What?! Oh no, is she alright, Tomoyo-chan?!" Kero asked frantically. Their was another loud sob then she replied.

"Oh I don't know, Kero-chan! She won't wake up!" 

"I'm coming!" he said and hanged up. He turned and gasped. "Do you always sneak up behind people like that every chance you get?!" he growled angrily, seeing Eriol standing their watching him seriously. Kero wanted nothing more than to rush to his mistresses side, and did not want to bother with the reincarnation of his former master.

"Sakura-chan," he began slowly. "What is wrong with her?" Kero stared as he saw worry etched on Eriol's face and sighed.

"She fell out of Tomoyo's window, trying to use magic. Tomoyo says she forgot, and before she could go back in, she fell off. I have to go!" Kero explained hurriedly then zipped out the slightly ajar window.

Eriol quickly walked down the stairs and began heading towards Tomoyo's house then stopped. He turned to the kitchen where Touya and Yukito where sitting down watching television while talking at the same time.

"Touya-san, Yukito-san, and Yue-san, Sakura is hurt." He told them as they looked at him to see what he wanted.

"What?!" Touya asked angrily as he stood up. 

"What happened to her?!" Yukito asked very upset, standing up hurriedly.

"I am afraid it was mostly my fault. Sakura fell out of Tomoyo's window after trying to use magic, I suppose she was trying to use the Fly Card, but forgot and ended up falling. Your coming, of course?" he asked then with out waiting for an answer quickly exited the house.

"Sakura-chan!" Touya called worriedly and ran out after Eriol followed by Yukito. They did not see Eriol anywhere, but just hurried towards Tomoyo's house.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~ 

Tomoyo placed down the phone besides her after hanging up and looked at Sakura's face sobbing quietly in fear for her best friend. Tomoyo's eyes went wide when she saw a trickle of blood drip down her pale face and quickly pulled out an extra bit of yellow material she was going to use for the outfit Sakura now wore and wiped it away.

"Sakura-chan…" she sobbed. "Come on, wake up." She pleaded gently. Tomoyo's mother then came running out hurriedly and kneeled next to Sakura with Tomoyo.

Suddenly Tomoyo saw the dark rain clouds that had not been their minuets before and wondered briefly why it was suddenly so close to rain when it was sunny just a second ago.

"Tomoyo-chan, is she alright?" she asked grabbing Sakura's wrist and checking how her pulse was like Tomoyo had done. It was not that bad, her pulse was there, though slightly slow. 

"I- I think so." She replied quietly.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Kero said worriedly as he flew up towards them, and Tomoyo gasped. Her mother was _right _there! Obviously Kero picked up on this little fact, and quickly flew behind Tomoyo just as she looked up to hear what had made that noise.

"What was that?" she asked confused.

"What was what?" Tomoyo asked curiously, faking very well that she had not heard what she had said.

"Nothing, I suppose, just thought I heard someone… Listen, Tomoyo-chan, don't worry, the ambulance will be here soon." Her mother told her gently and Tomoyo gasped and shook her head no.

"No!" Tomoyo gasped. If Kero was here, so would be Yue soon, and if Yue was going to be here, so was Touya, and probably Eriol too. She did not know if they would want Sakura in the hospital, with all those possible blood tests… who knew what was really in Sakura's blood now that she had been using magic for most her life?

"What? Sakura has to go to the hospital, Tomoyo, especially in this condition! I believe she will be okay, does not look anything death threatening, though a bone might be broken, head injury… only they will be able to find out." Her mother explained. "Let's quickly take her inside." Tomoyo stood up to stop her mother from lifting Sakura up. 

"No! Mother, eh," Tomoyo said trying to think of something to say. What could she say?!

"What? Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan is injured badly here, we should bring her inside until someone can come for her!" 

"No! I called her family! They are coming for her, because, uh, Fujitaka-san does not like the doctors since the death of his wife." Tomoyo lied.

"Really? Well Sakura-chan is really hurt here, Tomoyo-chan, don't you think she should go anyways in her state of condition?" her mother asked curiously, but luckily at that time Eriol appeared.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled and ran over to her.

"Eriol-chan! Thank god you came!" Tomoyo sighed then joined him next to Sakura.

"Who is this?" her mother asked as she joined them.

"I am sorry, but I must take Sakura-chan with me." He said pointedly, that told them he expected to do so no matter what. How ever, Tomoyo's mother had other ideas.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but Sakura-chan must go to a hospital!" she said exasperatedly. "An ambulance should be here in five minuets!" Eriol ignored her for a minuet while he gently picked Sakura up in his arms and turned towards Tomoyo.

"You will come?" He said more than asked, already knowing the answer, and sure enough she nodded in reply.

"Tomoyo-chan! You have never been so disobedient! Sakura-chan is severly injured, you two can't just take her-" she stopped when suddenly Touya and Yukito came jumping over the short bushes around Tomoyo's house.

"Sakura-chan!" Yukito said worriedly as they ran up to Eriol.

"Thank you, Daidoji-san, we will take care of Sakura." Touya said sternly.

"Let's go, don't worry, Daidoji-san, we will all take care of her." Eriol said then ran walked off quickly followed by Tomoyo, Touya, and Yukito, while Kero tried to stay hidden in one of Tomoyo's pockets.

"I can't believe them, I just hope Sakura-chan will be alright." She sighed.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Touya watched worriedly over Sakura as Eriol held her carefully and walked quickly to their house. He was startled as suddenly Yukito stopped walking quickly to keep up with everyone and wings sprouted from his back and enveloped him. When they opened a moment later, Yue stood there, and he quickly ran up next to Eriol, who had stopped with everyone to wait for Yue's appearance.

"Sakura-chan…" he said worriedly for his mistress. Eriol handed Sakura to him with out hesitation and Yue held her carefully.

"Eriol-san," he said with out looking away from Sakura. "You will be able to help her?" Eriol nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes, I will. We must hurry inside, it looks as though the cards are showing their grief for their mistress." He stated simply and everyone stared at him confused, except for Yue. Even Kero looked at him oddly after popping his head out from Tomoyo's dress.

Touya wrinkled his nose in slight annoyance as something wet dropped lightly on his nose, and saw it was a small raindrop. That one was followed by another, then another, then many more as it began to rain heavily.

"Oh, the Rain Card! It's creating the rain in worry for Sakura-chan!" Kero explained.

"Yue-san, fly ahead and get her to her house. We will be there shortly." Eriol said firmly, and Yue nodded.

"Hey! I'm coming with you!" Kero said flying up to Yue quickly. "You might love her, but we all worry about her just as much as you, you know!" he said jokingly, and Yue just glanced at him then turned away again.

"I know, Cerberus-san." Yue sighed.

"Come on, why so formal still? We _are _basically brothers!" Kero said trying to lighten things up. This time though, Yue did not reply, and they flew the rest of the way silently.

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

As fast as he could, Touya, followed closely by Tomoyo and Eriol, ran up the stairs to Sakura's room drenched in water. 

As soon as Touya got in, he quickly ran over to check over his younger sister, ignoring Yue and Kero on the other side of the bed, Yue looking as worried as Touya, if not more so.

"Sakura-chan…" Eriol sighed with his eyes closed standing next to her bed. This had all been his fault. If he had not tricked her into putting that necklace on, she would not be like this right now. It was up to him to help her out now.

He sighed and looked out the open window and watched as it began to lightning and thunder outside by the command of The Rain.

"Eriol-chan?" Tomoyo said tentatively to the young sorcerer. Or was he? He might be their age, but he held the memories of a 350-year lifespan.

"Tomoyo-chan, I never should have given Sakura-chan that restrainer." He sighed.

"Eriol-san, you where trying to protect Sakura-chan from her possibly killing herself, you can't blame yourself." She replied softly.

"Tomoyo-chan," Eriol sighed and glanced at Sakura on the bed, where Touya was wiping away some dried blood and badanging cuts on her body, then at the necklace hanging loosely around her pale neck. "I am going to take it off of her…" 

"What?!" Tomoyo gasped. Was he really going to risk Sakura casting the spell that everyone did not want her too?

"She could have died, Tomoyo-chan." He said quietly. "Then what would be the point in giving the necklace to her? To stop her from killing herself one way to die another." He sighed then turned back to Tomoyo.

"Yes, Eriol-chan, but Sakura-chan, she might still cast-" 

"I thought you agreed with Sakura-chan about that?" he smiled gently at her.

"Ah, I do, it's just I am also worried about her." Tomoyo replied, blushing. Eriol gently cupped Tomoyo's cheek smiling even more.

"Sakura-chan was right. A vision cannot be changed. It is a foretelling of the future, of what will happen. It will come true sooner or later." He sighed.

"What happened?" Kaho asked walking, then she saw Sakura. "Oh no! Sakura-chan!" she said startled. Eriol stepped away from Tomoyo and too Kaho.

"She fell out of Tomoyo-chan's window, trying to use magic. She forgot though, and fell out." He explained sadly. "I am going to take it off, Kaho-chan." Kaho sighed and nodded.

"Yes, your right, Eriol-chan." 

Touya was worriedly looking Sakura over while trying to find any injuries while Yue watched from the corner of the room with out emotion, quietly yelling at himself in his mind that he should have been their for her.

Sakura groaned painfully as she slowly awoke to a sharp pain in her back and in her head. Carefully opening her eyes she glanced up to see a rather relieved Touya kneeling next to her, and Eriol, Tomoyo, and Kaho standing a bit behind him.

"T-Touya-chan?" she asked slowly, and everyone came over to see her as they heard her voice.

"Sakura-chan! Hey! Your awake!" Kero said happily as he stood next to her head on the bed.

"Ow, my head hurts…" she moaned as she lifted her hand to touch the back of her head.

"I'm not surprised! You had a pretty rough fall!" Touya exclaimed, happy to see his sister finally awake.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan, are you all right? We where all so worried about you!" Tomoyo said from the foot of the bed.

"Oh, I fell right? From your window? No wonder it hurts so much…" she mumbled. "Where is Yue?" 

Yue was slightly startled when she asked for him, and came to stand behind Touya.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" He said softly to her, and sat down on the edge of the bed when Touya moved for him. 

"Thanks, Yue-chan." She smiled gently.

"Sakura-chan, I need to check to see if you broke any of your bones." Touya explained and Sakura nodded.

"Alright." She replied. 

"First move your arms around a bit to see if they hurt." He told her, and Sakura did so, first with her left hand, then her right hand, but stopped wincing.

"Oww!" she gasped stopping her arm. Touya began to move his hands over her shoulder, and stopped when Sakura cried out and began to yell at him for hurting her.

"Sorry, kaiju! Just seeing if your arm is broken, and as it turns out, it is. Your lucky that's all that happened." He replied to her cry.

"My arms broken?" Sakura asked calmly, trying to keep her arm from moving again. Touya nodded.

"Yep, you should be gratefully I am taking med courses. I will be able to fix you right up, though not as well as some doctor though, but it will do. I'll get working now." Touya said then left to his room the get the supplies he needed.

"Sakura-chan, I am going to return to my false form now. Yukito-san is most likely worried about you too." Yue explained standing up.

"Alright, Yue-chan." Sakura nodded. In a flash, Yukito stood their blinking.

"What? Sakura-chan?!" he said confused, walking over to her. "Are you all right?" Sakura smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, pretty much. My head hurts though, and Touya says my arms broken. He should be right back." Sakura answered, and at that time Touya came in carrying some medical supplies he would need, and sat down at a chair next to the bed, noticing with a glance Yukito was their.

"Ok, let's fix your arm."

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Okay, I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but it has been awhile since last post, and I decided to post this now. If you did not read from the other chapter, posts will become most like one chapter per week, or two weeks since school is here, because I am not aloud on the computer on school days. This is because when my brother was younger, he always went on the computer and never did his homework, so now I suffer for it. -_- Well I am going to start on the next chapter now…


	7. Chapter Seven

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

Guess who's back?! No, it's not Naoko Takeuchi, CLAMP, or Yasunori Mitsuda. It's me! Sakura Tsukino! ^-^ Aren't I great? =D Here is the next chapter to "The Girl Who Stole the Moon", enjoy! 

*A.N.*- Be Genki!(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)Kami-sama knows I am!

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

The Girl Who Stole The Moon

Written by Sakura Tsukino

Friday, September 8, 2001

~¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤~

After mending Sakura's arm, and after she had rested for several hours under three quilts by order of Touya and Yukito, they finally had given into her pleas to get out of bed. 

She had slowly gotten out of bed, careful of her arm, and perfectly dry even though she had been out in the rain with the rest of them. Sakura realized she still wore the outfit that Tomoyo had made for her. She supposed everyone else had been to worried earlier to notice the sunny yellow ribbon flowing down the sheets and the bright gloves she wore, not to mention the long pink cape cascading down her back, for Touya looked over her outfit raising an eye brow while Eriol smiled shaking his head.

"What?!" Sakura asked lightly, also with a smile adorning her face, eyes glittering.

"Nothing, kaiju. Just be careful with your arm, alright?" Touya insisted.

"Yes, Touya-chan. I promise I will." She sighed. Touya had always been protective of her from what Yukito and Tomoyo told her, even Kero had interesting things to tell her of her brother, but not until she was at least fifteen had she realized just how much he did worry about her.

Sakura took a few steps to the door and stopped, to see Eriol in front of her. She had seen him do this so often to her that she had grown used to it, since he seemed to do it every chance he got. She had also given up trying to find out if he did this on purpose or not.

"Hello, Eriol-chan." She greeted brightly. The headaches where all gone now, with only a large bruise on her head, and a couple of scratches on her back, though the material had not been ripped through.

Eriol said nothing for a second, looking at her with a mixture of sadness, worry, and understanding. Sakura began to say something to him when so quickly that it took a moment for Sakura to realize what he had done, he stepped forwards toward her and grasped the necklace that lay limply around her neck innocently. Pulling it off in one swift move, the clasp coming off easily in his hands, he held it in front of him.

She stared at the emblem dangling from the thin golden chain then looked up into his dark sad eyes, slowly.

"Thank you, Eriol-chan." She smiled serenely then hugged him gently. Eriol lightly returned the hug unnaturally.

"No, I should never have given it to you, Sakura-chan, it nearly killed you." He sighed stepping back.

"You where just trying to protect me Eriol-chan. I was foolish, and was not thinking. I should have remembered I could not use my magic. But I must admit," Sakura smiled looking at her right hand that she held out, fingers curled as if holding a ball. "It feels nice to feel the power of my star once more flowing through me." 

Eriol nodded, feeling better then he had a few minuets ago. 

"Well Kaho-chan and I shall be leaving soon, to our old house. She is worried about being a burden to you all." 

"Oh no! Don't worry! Kaho-chan and you can stay here for as long as you want, Eriol-chan. I really did miss you two." Sakura begged hopefully.

"No, it would be better for us to be back in my house, especially since Ruby and Spinel Sun will be here soon."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Got bored of the old line ^.^)

"So that Eriol guy is really a sorcerer too?!" Chiharu said surprised. Sakura and Tomoyo where trying to explain why and how Sakura had broken her arm at a secluded table next to a small café to her friends, and was taking a lot longer than she had expected.

"Yep. That necklace he gave me was really to restrain my powers, you see, and when I tried to use The Fly Card on Tomoyo's window sill, which gives me wings to fly, I ended up falling since I could not use magic."

"That is so cruel! That guy is such a bastard to do that to you, Sakura-chan!" Naoko said angrily.

"No he is not! He is actually really kind if you get to meet him. If you remember, he came here for two years six years ago!" Tomoyo replied angrily. How dare they speak that way about Eriol-chan!

"Tomoyo-chan is right! If you really got to know him, you would understand he is really nice!" Sakura added annoyed too.

"Then how come he did that to you, then?!" Rika asked annoyed that her friend would like someone after they did all that to her. Sakura sighed and shook her head. How could she explain this?

"Please, just trust us. Eriol is a nice person even if he doesn't look it."

"It sounds like to me that necklace he gave you was to really brainwashing you into believing he was kind, and he actually wants you to go to the past of Africa and stop a tribe from making a plant go extinct that he needs for some important spell of his." Takashi said with a serious look on his face, and Tomoyo and Sakura stared at him for a second then howled in laughter.

"Oh my God, Takashi-chan! I have heard strange tails out of your mouth, but that is so ridiculous!" Naoko managed out between giggles.

"I don't think it's funny," he replied crossing his arms. "What if I'm right, hmm?" 

"Hold on, Takashi-chan, Sakura-chan _can't _go to the past!" Tomoyo said, grinning at her story-making friend.

"Yeah, sorry Takashi-chan!" Sakura agreed brightly.

"Yeah, well maybe that sorcerer didn't know?" Takashi muttered, trying to find something to pelt back at them, though this only made Sakura and Tomoyo laugh even harder now.

"I'm sorry Takashi-chan, but sometimes you are just an idiot!" Tomoyo laughed our loudly. "Eriol has far more knowledge of magic then Sakura-chan will have for quite some time, I doubt that would ever happen!" Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu could not help laugh a bit too at Takashi's face at a loss for words for one of the very few times in his life.

"Don't worry, Takashi-chan! You can still tell us how volley ball was invented again!" Chiharu could not help say, and everyone besides Takashi himself began another fit of giggles as his face notably brightened and he actually _did _begin his story of how people in Alaska created the sport.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yukito glanced over at Touya as the walked out of the University to head home. He had been a bit quieter lately, and not quite as warm towards Yukito as he had been. Until a while ago, _right after he found out his sister was in love with his lover's alter ego._ He had realized. 

He understood how he felt, and felt it too, but he remembered what Yue had told to his mistress's brother that night Sakura had come running over for dinner, just before turning back into Yukito.

_I hope you treasure your time with Yukito-san. I would not want to her to go through this if it was all for nothing._

__He wondered what Clow Reed was thinking, giving his guardians emotions when only one of them could be someone at a time… Perhaps he had not planned on this, or just did not care. No, from what he could tell of a few of Yue's memories he had managed to see, Clow Reed was kind.

Or maybe, he had seen that this would happen, and something was supposed to happen? Sure, Eriol had the memories of his former life, but could he really recall all his intentions?

He took another glance at Touya and was surprised to see he was looking back at him, and stopped.

"You're still upset about Sakura and Yue." Yukito said. Touya nodded.

"Of course I am, Yukito-chan! How can I not be? You are too." 

"Yes, but don't you remember what Yue said?" Yukito asked and felt Yue stir inside of him. "If your not going to appreciate the time we have together, then why make Sakura suffer?" 

"Yukito-chan, I know you have talked to me about this before, but Sakura is my little sister, the 'kaiju' I have teased and tortured since she was old enough to understand what I said. I always knew she had a crush on you, and teased her about that. But now I know what she really felt for you was the attraction to Yue. 

"Now after taking you away from her even though now she knows she never really loved you like I do, because of me once more she can't have someone she loves." 

"It's no longer something you can help," Yukito replied sorrowfully as he watched a Cherry Blossoms float down form trees. "We can't help her out, everything from now on in will be from either Sakura, or Yue. We are no longer of any help."

"What do you mean?!" Touya asked angrily. "Do you think that Sakura won't need us ever again?!"

"No! I know Sakura will need us. She will always need us. Not for any reason or another, just because she needs us, just like we need her." Yukito explained in a low voice. "We all need each other, if one person falls out of the circle, we all fall apart." Touya nodded, understanding. All of them, Yukito, Sakura, Kero, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yue, even Spinel Sun, Ruby, and him, though he would never admit it about Akizaki (sp?).

"So there is nothing we can do at all?" 

"No, not yet anyways. All we can do is try to cheer her up, and act normal." Touya sighed at Yukito's words. Act normal? When had anything been normal lately?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Spinel Sun, and Akizaki where all helping Kaho and Eriol move their stuff into their 'house', even though it was more like a small mansion. Sakura wondered how he paid for it, than wondered if he even had too, since it was so far off from the city. 

Though Sakura tried, she was having a bit of trouble helping out since her arm was still broken, and Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kaho kept insisting she go wait inside. But she would not listen, saying she would feel uncomfortable allowing them to move the stuff in themselves, and just helped with some of the smaller things they had.

Most of the furniture from before was still their, and Tomoyo told Sakura he had probably kept most of it here since they where always coming to Tokyo every now and then.

After they where done, Kaho told them all to come in and she made tea for all of them.

Tomoyo and Sakura where talking about what Sakura would be doing after her last year of high school, and which University she would go to. 

"I don't have to worry about which University to go too, Tomoyo, I'm going to go to the same one as Touya and Yukito, of course." Sakura said.

"Well where are you going to live? Are you still going to live with Fujitaka?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know. If I do move out, it won't be far off. I could not move to far away from all of you. Also I would need somewhere cheap, and probably a roommate or something." Sakura pointed out.

"Well you and I can get an apartment! It would be so cool! I could be able to perfect my outfits, since if I ever had trouble you would always be there. And it would be so cool to live with each other since where best friends!" Tomoyo went on excitedly.

"Yeah! That would be great! But how would we pay for it? We would have to get jobs." Sakura sighed. Tomoyo looked over at Eriol and Kaho who where just silently listening while sipping their tea.

"Hey, how do you two pay for this house? Did you have jobs at England or something?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smirked at Tomoyo and Sakura while Kaho shook her head.

"Who said I had too?" he said. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him surprised.

"You-don't pay for your house?" Sakura asked confused. Kaho smiled and shook her head.

"Don't ask." She laughed.

"You are so lucky." Sakura sighed as she crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them. Tomoyo did the same.

"Yeah! Not having to pay for your house? No bills? One could easily get rich like that." Tomoyo commented.

"Yeah, but if he got rich, people would notice him, wouldn't they?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and a sorcerer would not want people unless a sorcerer themselves to really know him to much. Imagine all those press people trying to ask him how he does it when he is trying to use his magic." Tomoyo guessed.

"You have a point their, Tomoyo-chan." Kero muttered as he flew in with Spinel Sun, playing tug-o-war with a muffin. "Agh…I got it first, Spinel-san!" 

"No _I _did, Cerberus-san!"Spinel yelled annoyed.

"Kero-chan! Stop that! There are other muffins you know!" Sakura yelled.

"But I had this one first!" Kero yelled back, trying his best to take it from Spinel Sun.

"No you didn't! I got it first!" Spinel Sun argued. Sakura sighed while Tomoyo giggled.

"Spinel-chan, give Kero-chan the muffin." Kaho said smiling.

"No! I got it first!" 

"Fine then, Kero-chan. You can't have any muffins!" Sakura said crossly.

"What?!" Kero gasped, letting go of the muffin so quickly that Spinel Sun nearly fell out of the sky.

"That's right. No muffins for a whole week!"

"Aww, man! Come on Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!" Kero wailed as he zipped up into her face. Sakura shook her head no.

"No. You could have just gotten another muffin." 

"Please, Sakura-chan? I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise!" Kero begged and Sakura sighed.

"Alright, Kero-chan." She smiled.

"Yes! Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Kero said happily then flew back into the kitchen to get another muffin, making Tomoyo laugh.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you're too soft on him!" 

"Really, some guardian. Good thing Sakura-san's power is so strong." Spinel mumbled.

"Oh really, Spinel-chan?" Eriol asked curiously. "Do you really think that you are much better, having lost to him?" 

"Eh, um well his personality is too lazy!" Spinel argued.

"Well anyways, Tomoyo-chan, if you want to, you two could always stay here with us." Ruby spoke up from where she was laying on a couch, and Eriol nodded.

"Yes, Ruby-chan is right. You two may live with us, since there are so many extra rooms." Eriol agreed.

"What? Oh no, Eriol-chan, just like you said, I would not feel comfortable being a burden on you two-"

"Of course we would, Eriol-chan." Tomoyo interrupted happily.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura squealed. Tomoyo laughed.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. You are no strangers. It's not like with Eriol-chan and your father. It would be nice to, since we would not have to get a job." 

"Come on, Sakura-chan. It would be nice to have you two join us." Kaho added.

"But what about Kero-chan? He eats quite a bit, you know, he could clean you out in days!" Sakura countered, and smiled slightly when she heard Kero call out indignantly from the kitchen with half a muffin in his mouth.

"Don't worry. Remember, we have Suppi-chan." Ruby snickered and got rewarded with a glare from Spinel Sun.

"We could always get a small job to buy our own food, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo suggested.

"Oh, but-"

"No 'buts', Sakura-chan." It was Eriol's turn to interrupt. "You two will stay here." 

"It's impossible to win against you once you have made up your mind, isn't it? Great, what else is going to happen this month?" Sakura sighed.

"Well," Tomoyo began tentatively. "Not that I know of." Sakura sighed in thanks.

"Of course, you have bigger problems right now!" Tomoyo declared. 

"You mean like Yue?" Ruby said slightly mockingly. "I can't believe Sakura-chan likes him still."

"Ruby." Eriol said sternly. Ruby just shrugged and continued to listen to their conversation.

"So when should we move in?" Tomoyo asked curiously taking a drink from her cup that was turning cold.

"When ever you like." Kaho replied.

"How about in a couple of days? It would give us time to pack and all." Tomoyo suggested, before Sakura could say anything. Sakura crossed her arms and gave an annoyed look into her nearly empty cup.

"I give up. We better get going before anything else happens." Sakura said sitting up.

"Oh, come on, Sakura-chan, it was just getting good." Tomoyo smiled brightly at her.

"Right." She sighed.

"See you in a couple of days then, girls." Kaho waved suppressing a small smile.

"See you later." Tomoyo replied as Sakura dragged her out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura and Kero where watching 'Princess Mononoke' with Touya and Yukito that night at their apartment. Touya had invited her and Tomoyo, but Tomoyo had to stay home for dinner since her mother had invited some business friends.

It had actually been Kero's idea to come, since they where all out of pudding, and he hoped that Touya might have some. To his disappointment though, Yukito had eaten them all, and now he was stuck for two hours and fifteen minuets to watch some animé movie.

"Sakura-chan, how long is this going to last?" Kero moaned in her ear.

"What? Your not happy unless you have something in your mouth?" Touya teased, over hearing him. Sakura clamped her hand over Kero's mouth quickly just as Kero's face turned red in anger, and he opened his mouth wide to yell something at her brother.

"Oh, Kero-chan!" she giggled as he glared at her, and she let him go. Kero crossed his furry arms and sat back down quietly, as if to prove something to Touya.

Sakura continued to watch to movie and became relaxed to feel the magic once again go through her blood. Eriol had placed it on her so she would not cast that spell, what ever it was called. No one had told her yet.

Should I still do it? She wondered. Eriol had not wanted her to, neither had anyone else. They where all worried for her life.

But what about Yue? Was she to just give up all hope of ever being with him? No, I have to try! Sakura sighed and forgot about the movie, and thought about this.

What could she do? Did she even know the spell? She would have to ask someone, but would anyone tell her? No one wanted her to do it!

She would just ask Kero. When? Why not now?

"Kero-chan, I need to talk to you about your behavior to my family, come with me." Sakura said as sternly as she could and picked him up by his tail and brought her with her to Touya's room. Sakura shivered when she saw Yukito look at her strangely, that reminded her too much of how Yue looked at her when he did not believe her.

"Let my tail go!" Kero yelled at her when she closed the door behind her.

"Kero-chan," Sakura said in a tired and worried voice. "I, I want to know the spell that I can use to split Yue and Yukito." 

"Sakura-chan! I can't!" Kero complained worriedly. "If I told you, Eriol and Yue would know I gave it to you, and would kill me! I can't-" Sakura shook her head and sighed, hating to do what she was going to do. But it had to be done.

"Cerberus-san, I command that you tell me the spell." Sakura said in a commanding voice she never used on any of her guardians, not even Kero. Kero stopped and stared at her for a second in disbelief. He had been used to this with Clow Reed, but Sakura never gave commands herself. But now that she had, he must do as she bid.

"Alright." Kero sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura walked home silently with Kero floating soundlessly behind her. She knew the spell, but felt awful for commanding him to do anything, it made her feel like they where less than equal, like he was her slave.

She chanced a peek at him over her shoulder and felt even worse. He was flying a few feet away from her; at a respectful distance, and had his head hung. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and whipped her head to look up at the full moon.

"Kero-chan?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Mistress?" came the emotionless response. Sakura stopped and stared at him. He said nothing, but stopped with her. He had _never _called her 'mistress'. Unlike Yue, he had always been cheerful and playful with her, calling her nicknames like 'kid' and 'card captor'. She felt cold at the thought of his warm voice so dry and quiet.

"Kero-chan, don't call me that!" Sakura begged sadly. 

"What should I call you than, Mistress?" he asked in the same small voice.

"Sakura-chan of course!" she answered worriedly, feeling the tears spill over her eyelids slowly.

"That would be un-respectful." He bit out. 

"Kero-chan, I'm sorry. I needed to know that spell!" Sakura insisted. Kero looked up at her, making eye contact.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I was just so upset when you called me 'Cerberus-san' instead of 'Kero-chan', and then command me to do something. I thought you did not want to be friends anymore." Kero confessed.

"I'm so sorry. I promise that I'll find some way to change that if I live through this." Sakura winked at him brightly. She was happy he did not hate her. Kero looked at her annoyed and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, you'll live if you know what's good for you!" Kero warned and Sakura laughed.

"Trust me, I'll try!" Sakura and Kero walked the rest of the way to Sakura's house, noticeably happier, and talked nothing more of magic or sorcery for the rest of the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura smiled serenely in her sleep as she had one of best dreams she had in a long time. She had cast the spell that she had forgotten again to ask Kero what it was called, and had lived through it.

Afterwards she turned to look over at where both Yue _and _Yukito stood, Yue smiling lovingly at her. All around them stood her family and her friends.

She walked up ran over to Yue as Kero looked shocked she had lived, and Eriol stunned at her amazing powers, and everyone just relived she still breathed.

Yue caught her than hugged her, as she ran up to him, and Yukito smiled happily to be able to watch from outside of Yue's eyes. 

Sakura smiled up once more at Yue, than felt something tug on her hair. It was the Power Card, and she began pulling harder on her hair, like it was playing tug-a-war again with her.

"Hey! Let me go!" Sakura cried trying to pull it off. Sakura awoke, and kept swatting at something that was really pulling on her hair.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She shrieked sitting straight up, and the thing pulling on her hair flew across the room, smacking into a wall.

"Kero-chan!" she called out as she saw the saw who it was, and cringed slightly as she watched him plop down onto to carpet.

"OoOoOoWwWwWw." He moaned, his eyes swirling. Sakura stood and picked him up into her palms.

"Kero-chan, I'm sorry, I thought you where the Power Card!" Sakura apologized. He shook his head to regain his focus and glared at her.

"I know I'm strong, but I'm not _that _strong!" He growled and flew off her hand onto her desk.

"It was in my dream." Sakura explained. Kero raised and eyebrow at her.

"A dream? Does this dream=vision?" Sakura laughed and blushed slightly.

"Ah, no, it wasn't. But I wish it was." 

"Oh," Kero said in a dry voice, disappointed, "You dreamt about Yue." Sakura blushed even brighter and it was her turn to glare at him.

"And what makes you think that?!" 

"Because 1.) you blushed 2.) you have that dreamy look on your face 3.) what else would make you so happy? Oh, and just to let you know, even if you do live through that spell, Yue won't be as lovey-dovey as I know you probably dreamt him." 

"HEY!" 

"Alright, alright. I'm quiet. Sheesh." He muttered. Sakura noticed something next to Kero on the desk. It was a small piece of paper, with a bunch of quickly scribbled words written on it.

That was the paper she had used to write the spell on, and turned to Kero.

"Kero-chan? What is this spell called?" Sakura asked. Kero looked at her confused than saw the paper he stood next too.

"Spells don't really have names. There are things people call them personally. Like me, I like to call it at times the 'Splitting Spell', or whatever." Kero answered.

"Oh." Sakura said as she picked up the paper and read over in her head the rather short spell that sounded more like a poem.

"Well this isn't to original, is it?" Sakura commented. "Who wrote this anyways?" Kero shot a sharp glance at her.

"Clow Reed, of course." Sakura stared at him than began laughing.

"Clow Reed? Could he not have come up with anything better, like all his other spells and incantations?" Kero looked peeved and sat their importantly.

"He was busy at the time, currently making Yue and I to protect you, and the Cards. He had more important spells to worry about not sounding dumb. Besides, he hardly expected anyone to try it out." 

"Well I am!" Sakura pointed out as she folded it and placed it in her pocket, than looked out at the rising sun through the trees in her window. "Tonight." She finished quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura looked up at the sky from the tree right outside her window. It was sunset, and she watched with slight nervousness as she saw the fluffy clouds turn shades of pink, purple, and orange.

"I hope I can do this." She sighed.

The sooner it became night, the sooner she was to coming to her death.

Unless I live through it, she thought then shook her head. What where the chances? It took several sorcerers in the past to ever do it, and strong ones at that. She was nowhere even near the peak of her powers, and planned to do this alone. Even if she was to most power full sorceress in existence right now, what hope did she have?

"Sakura-chan? Fujitaka-san is calling you for dinner." Kero said flying out her slightly opened window. Sakura nodded. 

"Alright, be right down." She pulled out her key that rested against her neck.

"Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light! Release!" she said without a thought, the incantation basically burned into her brain.

The staff extended and she grabbed it firmly. With a quick move of her hand, she pulled out the Jump Card.

"Jump Card! Release and dispell!" she said, feeling herself open up to the world around her, and felt her energy being drawn from within her to awaken the card and it's abilities. As quickly as the energy left her, she felt it return, and with a new knowledge.

She stood up on the branch, and could feel her legs itching to soar into the sky, to leap across the city with it's new agility. Sakura leaped out of the tree, and landed two stories down perfectly, with out even falling to her knees.

She placed the card away, un-needed now, and allowed her staff to turn into the small charm around her neck.

"Come on Kero-chan!" she called once she had landed. Kero flew down after her.

Sakura ate very little, feeling very nervous and anything she ate now would end up in the sink very soon. Her father noticed and asked what was wrong. She quickly lied saying that a tough test was coming up, and she was unsure if she would make it.

She thought over these words and thought they where pretty accurate. It was like a test, of her abilities, and she might not make it, not alive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura-chan, you're going to go do it now, aren't you?" Sakura stopped mid stride to glance over her shoulder at where Kero flew. After dinner she had said she wanted to go to sleep early, then she had jumped out of the window, climbing down in case Kero felt it.

Looks like he found me out anyways though, she sat smiling mentally.

"Yes, Kero-chan, I am." She answered as calmly as she could. The look of endless worry for her on his small bearish face made her heart twist painfully, and wished there was some other way.

"May I come with you?" He asked sorrowfully. "If we where of the same power, I could help, but my power comes from the Sun. Yours comes from your own star, so no one can really help you, I'm afraid."

Sakura nodded. She had found at a while back that sorcerers could work spells out together, but they had to draw their power from the same source. Kero's was the Sun, Yue was the Moon, Eriol of the darkness, and so on.

"I understand. Come on, let's go. I have to get Yukito to change first. That will be the easy, I think Yue would suspect something." She explained.

"Yeah, Yue is pretty creepy sometimes; he can basically see through most lies." Kero affirmed. She let a silence fall over them and rubbed her fore arms as a slight wind brushed over them. It was very quiet and dark in comparison, but she knew it was just her nervous mind.

When they reached her brother's apartment, it was dark and silent inside. She knocked, but no one answered, not even that obnoxious roommate of there's.

"Maybe we should wait till tomorrow?" Kero suggested sounding in a bit too happy about this. Sakura shook her head no.

"I don't think I could go through another day like this. Lets see if we can find them, and if not, then we will have to do what you said." 

So Kero and Sakura walked down the street, and first headed for the school to see if they where taking any extra courses, and Sakura found that indeed Touya was there, but she was not aloud in by the woman at the office.

Sakura bit her lip in annoyance and left back outside to where Kero waited for her. She realized she should have asked when he would be out, but she decided it did not matter. Right now all she needed was Yukito.

Kero and her headed to where Yukito's grandparents lived, where he had been raised since his parent's death. She knocked and after a minuet an aged woman with gray hair answered the door, with a bright smile that was slightly similar to the one that always adorned Yukito's face.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." She said in a small, cracked voice. 

"Good evening, Tsukishiro-san." Sakura greeted warmly to the old woman. "Is Yukito-chan here perhaps? He was not at the apartment." 

"Why yes he is," she continued slowly, "Come on in, he came over for dinner earlier." Sakura followed her as she walked back inside, and looked around. She remembered clearly the say she caught the Illusion Card.(A.N.- I use the manga reference here, people, so don't think I'm wrong. Anyways, I don't know if it is different, because I never saw the episode she caught the Illusion Card.)

She had been walking over the bridge with her friends, when something came out of the lake below them. To some of them it was a white ghost with one eye, Tomoyo saw King Penguin, the slide, and Sakura saw a female shape.

That night they returned, Tomoyo, Kero, and her. She jumped down, and was surprised to see Nadeshiko Kinomoto; her mother. She was so thrilled, that even when her 'mother' began pulling her deeper into the lake, she did not struggle.

After a while, she supposed they got worried, and she heard that Tomoyo went to save her, but then Yukito came from out of no where and jumped into the water and pulled her out. She guessed she had feinted at the time, because when she woke up, she was at Yukito's house.

"Yukito-chan, Sakura is here to see you." The woman called as she walked slowly into a room where Yukito sat with a man about the same age as Yukito's grandmother.

"Sakura-chan!" Yukito said as he stood up and walked over to her. "I'll be back in a little bit again, alright, grandmother?"

"Of course, dear! Just have fun and be careful." She replied happily. Yukito walked out with Sakura and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, took you long enough! You know how cold it's getting out here?" Kero asked angrily after coming out of a near by bush.

"Oh, sorry Kero-chan!" Sakura apologized. "Anyways, Yukito-chan, I wanted to, uh, ask for some help with an essay I have to write, and my father was busy. I really had to ask you!" 

"Sure, it's alright. But where is your stuff?" Yukito asked looking around for a backpack or something.

"Oh!" Sakura said, worriedly. "Ah, I left it at home! You can wait at the apartment if you want."

"No, it's alright. I'll come with you." Yukito insisted. "It's getting pretty late, and you should not be around with out worry at night." Sakura smiled at the true sincerity in his words.

"Don't worry, I'll be right over. Besides, I'm a sorceress too, no ones going to touch me that I won't allow." 

"You bet she won't! She threw me into her wall when I tried waking her up!" Kero said angrily.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have pulled my hair?" Sakura bit back.

"If you did not sleep in so late, I wouldn't have to wake you up!" 

"Maybe you should let me sleep in!"

"And maybe I should forget to remind you to do your homework!" 

"Sakura-chan, Kero-chan, eh, enough!" Yukito said with a slight sweat drop.

"Oops! Sorry Yukito-chan!" Sakura apologized blushing. Yue had seen every thing! What he must think of her, acting so immature! "Well we will meet you at your apartment!" Sakura continued hurriedly and ran off so fast that Kero took a minuet to realize she left and to chase after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura stopped just inside her door to catch her breath, leaning against the door.

"Oh, I'm tired! Remind me never to do that again!" Sakura moaned.

"I can't, remember? I can't remind you anymore." Kero said, bringing up their last argument. 

"Oh Kero-chan, not now! I have a problem, I don't _have _an essay to do!" she sighed, allowing herself to slide down till she sat on the floor with her legs out.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, I have an idea to get Yue to change, and so you will never need that essay." Kero replied proudly. Sakura looked at him hopefully.

"Really?! What's your idea?!" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Well all you do is stay here and wait for Yue to come." Sakura felt like squeezing his head off.

"Hello! Yue is not just going to come if I stay here! Besides, Yukito is waiting for me at his apartment!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Exactly!" Kero exclaimed. "Yukito is going to be waiting for you, and Yue knows he is. If you don't come for a while, Yue well get worried and come after you to see if you're ok. Simple, eh?" It was simple, and probably really stupid, but it was better than how things where going. Sakura nodded and agreed to do it.

"Alright, I just hope they don't get to worried." 

"Don't worry! Everything will be fine!" Kero assured.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was probably after this incident that whenever Kero said everything was going to be all right, Sakura ignored him. For everything that night did not go 'fine'. In fact, after waiting nearly forty-five minuets, and Sakura began to get worried, that she heard the door open quickly downstairs and several people come running into her house.

Sakura, having no idea who it was, began to panic. She grabbed her staff and walked quickly downstairs just as the other people began coming upstairs.

"Touya?!" Sakura gasped as she saw Touya running up to her, and behind her was Yue, Tomoyo, Kaho, Eriol, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun.

"Sakura-chan?! What happened?!" Tomoyo asked running ahead of Touya to Sakura.

"I-I- I have nooo idea." Sakura said, staring at everyone. "Um, hello everyone?" 

"Sakura-chan, why did you not go back to Yukito?" Kaho asked confused. It seemed everyone had been worried, and ready to attack somebody.

"Er, well, I sort of couldn't find my backpack, and um, I was just going to call Yukito. Oops?" Sakura said dumbly and Kero rolled his eyes next to her.

"Oh Sakura-chan, your good." He drawled sarcastically.

"Your backpack is right here, Sakura-san." Ruby Moon said picking up Sakura's small backpack that rested against the wall next to the door.

"Oh! Uh, well-" 

"Forget it, everyone. I think it's best we all go outside for this." Eriol said, turning back to the door. Everyone stared at him. "Especially Sakura and Yue." 

"What?!" Touya asked angrily, worried what he might have in mind.

"You don't mean Sakura-san is going to split Yue and Yukito already?!" Spinel Sun asked shocked. Eriol nodded his head.

"Yes, isn't that right, Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked her sadly. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"No! Sakura-chan can't do this, she could die." Yue argued. 

"Yue-chan, please, I will be okay." Sakura begged walking a few steps towards him.

"Yue-san, everyone, come on outside." Eriol said once more, this time going out himself, and reluctantly everyone followed, Yue the least willing.

"Wow, Sakura-san is really going to do it." Ruby Moon said in awe, but besides that no one really said anything. They knew Sakura would do this sooner or later.

They walked out into the front yard, Sakura feeling nervous again. Everyone had spread out to the sides, leaving Yue and Sakura in the middle. Yue looked lost and afraid, something Sakura could not recall or ever imagine on him before.

Please let me live through this, not for me, but for my family, friends, and especially Yue! Sakura prayed silently.

"Okay, um," Sakura began searching her mind for the spell and quickly found it. "Alright. Yue-chan, turn into Yukito now." Yue glanced at her frightfully and hesitated. 

"Go on, Yue-chan." Sakura insisted. Yue scowled and did as Sakura said. Quickly, before Yukito could fully take over, Sakura began the incantation.

"Guardian of the Moon, the time to be one is coming soon," Sakura breathed quickly, and was surprised to see that time seemed to be slowing down. Yue was still turning into Yukito, but after those two lines, everything but her was moving very slowly.

"False is the form that you where, the body of one you must share," she felt more than saw the symbol appear underneath her feet that always appeared when she did magic. This time though, she felt the magic being yanked out of her, to go into the spell. So this is why they die, all their magic is drained out so quickly. Sakura felt herself getting week and rushed to finish.

"Now upon my word it's done! No longer shall two be one!" Sakura screamed out hurriedly, pulling out her staff and pointing it at Yue/Yukito to channel the magic to them.

"With the power of my star," Sakura panted, wanting to faint. It was drawing from her so quickly! "May mind, body, and soul, apart!" she screamed the last line hurriedly, afraid she would faint before she could say it.

Time began again normally so fast that Sakura nearly fell over, being so week, and stumbled. Sakura looked up and saw Yukito standing there, than he ran over and caught her before she fell over limply.

"Oh, it-it-didn't work…" Sakura said to him sadly, before she closed her eyes. Everyone ran over to Sakura when they saw her eyes close.

"SAKURA!" everyone cried as Touya screamed for his younger sister to wake up, however, she didn't.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that was longer than usual. *peeks around hesitantly at all the reader* eh, don't worry! It is not over yet, and I will have Sakura and Yue together! I promise! I hate it when people kill one person, making the story so sad…*weep* so I will never do so with out finding some way to fit into the story to only get Sakura and Yue together! I already have to ideas for other Yue/Sakura fanfics in my head, but I am going to wait till I finish this one till I start them. If this one turned out so well, I guess I might as well right other ones too. ^_-


	8. Chapter Eight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was not going to continue this chapter till Tuesday, actually, but since everyone like 'Faraway Dreams', I decided to continue with this so I could get on to it. Erm, well, I really guess I should have rated this story PG-13, because there is nothing really bad in it, and in this chapter I suppose is where it is the worst. This will most likely end up as the final chapter if I write it well, and if not, then I guess I will end up with 9 chapters. ^.^ Enjoy.

Disclaimer- Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP, Nelvana, and who ever else, and maybe one day I will join them, but until then, I take no claim to this wonderful animé/manga. -.-

*A.N.*- Be Genki! (^.^)-(^.^)-(^.^)Kami-sama knows I am!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The Girl Who Stole the Moon_

Written by Sakura Tsukino

September 15, 2001

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura! Sakura-chan, please, wake up!" Eriol begged as he tried to stop a tear from going down his cheek.

"Sakura-koi, wake up!" Yukito cried as well, using the endearment he used only with Touya, but everyone could tell by his voice that it had been Yue had said that, not Yukito. Tomoyo suddenly smiled brightly and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Thank Kami-sama! Everyone! Sakura-chan is alive! She just feinted!" Tomoyo explained to them, as she cried happily.

Yukito felt a flood of relief surge through him, and knew it was not only him feeling that.

"Oh Sakura-chan! Your alive!" Touya cried happily. Touya picked her up and cradled her in his arms. 

"Thank Kami-sama, kid, that you survived that!" Kero said angrily at the thought of nearly losing her.

"Oh man, kaiju, you don't stop do you!" Touya laughed. "You just keep getting problems and injuries thrown right at you!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes, and closed them again as a sharp pain filled her body and she nearly screamed at the intensity of it. What happened?! Kami-sama! I'm dead! She thought.

No, it can't be, I'm in pain, and dead people do not feel pain, do they? Once again she opened her eyes, but before her eyes could focus, she closed them again as once again she felt a sharp pain. She tried to move her hand, but she got the same results, and she just lay there, where ever she was.

Her body ached all over, and she felt as if she had been running for weeks, and that her magic had been drained out of her. Well, nearly. She still felt it inside her, but it was very weak.

Sakura let a small moan as she felt the beginnings of a very excruciating headache.

She must have laid there for about five minuets, until she opened her eyes a bit again, and ignored the sharp pain in her body.

Man, I'm surprised I didn't die, if I am feeling all this now! She thought, then slowly moved her arms to sit up. Her eyes adjusted and she soon realized she was in her room, and _everyone _was there with her.

Yukito and Touya slept in a corner of the room together, and Kero slept next to her. Tomoyo was in her sleeping bag on the floor, and both Eriol and Kaho had extra sheets and pillows. Even her father looked like he had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed.

"Oh, I worried everyone so much. I'm so glad I didn't die…but I was so close. So very close. If I could have held on for just a moment more, I would have made it! It's not fair, and I hardly doubt they would allow me to try again after _this_. 

Sakura looked up at where Yukito rested, and sighed. There he was, same old Yukito. There _he_ was, inside of Yukito, same old Yue. Nothing had changed but her health.

She stood up slowly, but not slow enough. Her vision darkened, and her legs fell out under her. Her body screamed in pain, and she let herself fall, and was amazed that she did not fall on any one.

"Ahhhh!" She cried out as she lay there, in pain. It hurt everywhere! Her legs, arms, head, and body. She continued to scream out, hoping the pain would go away quickly, and knew she must be waking everyone up, for faintly, as if far away, she felt arms grab her, and try to gently help her, but it just made her hurt even more.

"S-stop! L-l-let me g-go!" she screamed at them as loud as she could, and was grateful when they did. She nearly screamed again as another pair of arms grabbed her, but stopped when she felt something wrap around her, something soothing. 

Yue! She thought, and leaned against him, trying to make the pain go away.

"Y-Yue, pl-plea-se, m-make the p-pain go way." She begged him, clutching at what she could only assume was his robes. She felt her body calm down as the pain began to slowly fade, until it went away again.

She then noticed the voices, the softly encouraging words by her friends and family, and her eyes vaguely focused on Yue's shoulder, where her head rested. She was still lying on the ground, she realized. They probably could not get her up since she kept yelling at them. 

"Shhh, Sakura-koi, it's alright." Yue whispered in her ear, and Sakura could feel his lips brush across her ear.

"Yue-chan…" she sighed dazedly. Her body was tired from the memory of the pain.

"Sakura-chan? What happened?" Tomoyo asked worriedly, kneeling behind where Yue lay, holding on to Sakura.

"Her body is still drained of most it's magic from the spell, and it will be a while before she will be able to move around much." Eriol explained to her, and if she had not been in so much pain at the moment, might have smiled as she saw that Eriol was sitting next to Tomoyo with his arm around her.

"Sakura-koi?" Yue asked her gently, and Sakura knew he was asking her if it was alright for him to move her back on the bed. She felt herself fill with love towards Yue as she heard him call her Sakura-koi. She had been surprised when he called her Sakura-chan before, but now he called her Sakura-koi.

"Please, no. I don't want to move. It still hurts…" Sakura pleaded to him.

"Of course, we won't make you move, Sakura-chan. Just rest." Fujitaka said to his only daughter lovingly. He was shocked to hear the Guardian of the Moon treat Sakura so lovingly, and for him to be the only one Sakura let touch her. Obviously they had been keeping things from him. They had all danced around the subject of what had happened to Sakura earlier.

"Yue, don't leave me, please." She said, grasping onto his robes even tighter. Yue sighed and pulled back.

"Yue?" Sakura asked confused as he pulled back, looking away from her.

"Remember Sakura-chan," he said, reverting back to calling her 'chan', "We can never be together, so don't get used to it." Yue sighed than stood up, and began to turn into Yukito.

"No! Yue-koi!" Sakura called standing up.

"Guardian of the Moon, the time to be one is coming soon. False is the form that you where, the body of one you must share. Now upon my word it's done. No longer shall two be one. With the power of my star, may mind, soul, and body apart to be one with each others love!" Sakura screamed out the spell hurriedly and as fast as she could, holding out her staff.

"No! Don't do it!" Kaho cried.

"Stop Sakura-chan!" Eriol gasped.

"Kaiju!" Touya called.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said in horror.

"Kid don't die!" Kero begged.

Sakura concentrated, and this time did not feel any of her magic being drawn out of her. I suppose I don't have enough magic to even activate a spell! She said, crying, and now what Yue said was true, and never would they be together. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked up to see Yukito…and Yue standing right next to him.

"S-she did it." Eriol said in awe. Everyone stared at Yue and Yukito, as Yue and Yukito stared at each other. 

"Sakura-koi did it, she really did it." Yue said in amazement.

"Yue-koi!" Sakura said, tears streaming down her cheeks, and Yue caught her up in his arms.

"How on Earth did Sakura-chan do it?!" Kaho asked shocked, smiling happily. Eriol shook his head in confusion.

"I- for once in my life it seems, I don't know." 

"Kaiju! You did it! Your alive!" Touya said excitedly, grabbing Yukito and kissing him. Everyone ignored them, to happy that Sakura was alive and had done the spell.

"Sakura-koi, you truly are more powerful than even Clow Reed." Yue said to her, and Sakura laughed.

"I was not going to die until I did that spell correctly! And now here you are, both you and Yukito! I'm so glad, Yue-koi, just so glad!" Sakura replied. Yue smiled down at her, and kissed her cheek gently.

"Me too. Ai shiteru, Sakura-koi." Yue whispered and kissed her on her lips. Sakura was surprised, and was embarrassed that everyone could see them. However, Yue did not stop, and Sakura just erased them from her mind and fell into the kiss. Yue placed his hand at the base of her neck, and gently ran his tongue across Sakura's lips. 

Sakura panicked. Oh no! What do I do? I've never kissed anyone before! 

She wrapped her arms around his back unsurely, careful of his wings, and parted her lips slightly, afraid of what Yue might think.

Yue, however, just slid his tongue into Sakura's mouth. She felt warm suddenly, and moved her tongue to his hesitantly. She felt the air being pushed out of her lungs as Yue pressed her against his chest tightly, as if he would never let go, and Sakura wanted know if he would let go.

He felt like this moment would never end. He finally had his cherry blossom, and he had no intentions of ever letting her go. She was _his_, till the end of time. 

While Sakura had been nervous at first, Sakura was now kissing him back just as much as Yue was, and was allowing her tongue to move with his. She shivered as she felt a gentle wind go over them, and let Yue hold her up.

"Eh, Sakura-chan? Where did she learn to kiss like that? You haven't been kissing like you where just a minuet ago with Yukito, where you, Touya?" Kero asked as he watched. Touya and Yukito had only stopped a moment ago. Touya glared at Kero.

"Don't bother them! Do you want to know what kind of Hell they have been going through?!" Touya said angrily.

"Well, still! Look at them! Now tell me, do you think Sakura-chan has had much experience of this in her life? No, I don't think so. This is all coming from Yue, I think it's time to stop him before he is taking her down to the floor." Kero muttered.

"What?!" Tomoyo gasped. Eriol grinned with memories not necessarily his.

"I agree with Kero-san. We better stop them." Eriol agreed. Yukito, who had been blushing at Kero's comment, had to nod in agreement also, but Fujitaka sighed and shook his head, saying how much Nadeshiko was going on about how this was so much like them when they where young.

When Touya heard his father, he turned and gasped. There was his mother! Nadeshiko stood their smiling and giggling like she always had. He could see her! That meant he had his powers back!

"Mother!" Touya gasped, and she smiled lovingly at him.

"Helloooo! Come on Sakura-san, Yue-san, break it up!" Ruby Moon complained. And Sakura gasped and blushed while pulling back.

"Oh, sorry everyone!" She apologized while her face turned red, and Yue seemed unconcerned about it.

"Yue-san, honestly! The girl has had like what, at most a simple peck from Syaoran, at most, and here you are, ravishing the poor girl!" Kero said, somewhat upset while he felt like laughing.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura squealed angrily.

"Everyone please! It is very late, lets go to our own rooms now." Fujitaka said sternly, though he was smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Yukito replied, yawning to show his point.

"Come on, Yukito-chan here is always sleeping." Touya teased, and pulled Touya with him to his old room. Kaho went to a spare room with Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun and Kero went with Eriol. Fujitaka went to his own room, leaving Tomoyo, Yue, and Sakura alone. Tomoyo glanced at the two then smiled mischievously. 

"Ah, well, better get going home now! I totally forgot to tell my mother, and if she finds out I'm gone in the morning, she will be so upset!" Tomoyo said, and before Sakura could yell at her, she was out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Tomoyo-chan, you are such a mean friend!" Sakura yelled after her, though she felt like laughing at her friend's tactics.

"Don't worry about her, though I don't think your brother would be to happy about this. Do you really mind?" Yue asked. Sakura blushed.

"Erm, well, not really." Sakura answered truthfully. Yue smiled and pulled down the blanket, and placed Sakura down on the middle of the one-person bed.

"Where are you going to sleep, Yue-koi?" Sakura asked, yawning herself. She had used quite a bit of magic all at once that night.

"With you, of course." Yue replied, sitting down next to her desk like he had done the day after the Final Judgment, insisting she have the bed and not him.

"No! You can't sleep on the floor! You can have the bed." Sakura exclaimed, sitting up from bed, making Yue sigh.

"How about this then." Yue said, having a strange look in his eye that made Sakura stare at him in confusion.

"Huh?" She asked, and gasped as he picked her up, while making his wings vanish. "What are you doing?"

"I'm solving this problem." Yue answered, and he placed her back on the bed. Sakura was about to argue about how he should get the bed when he laid down next to her, and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"Yue-koi." Sakura blushed, and Yue smirked at her as he pulled her to him and he raked his hands through her hair.

"Do you feel uncomfortable being with me, Sakura-koi?" Yue teased.

"No! Of course not!" She replied, not feeling tired any more. He smiled and he moved his hand down to her neck, to gently dance across her skin. Sakura shivered as she felt something dart down her back.

"Are you cold still, Sakura-koi?" he asked innocently as he leaned his face down close to hers.

"Eh, no." She answered nervously as she looked up into his eyes that where so close to hers. They where glowing brightly, lovingly, and like a little boy who planned to do something he knew would get him in trouble, but was excited to do so anyways.

"May I have a good night kiss?" he asked grinning. Sakura blushed again, and quickly pressed her lips against his, then pulled back.

"Ai shiteru." She muttered then pressed her face into his shoulder. 

"You love me, but that is all I get for a good night kiss?" he asked, lifting her face out from his shoulder. "How about I give you a good night kiss instead?" Yue quickly leant down to meet her lips again. Sakura was so surprised that she gasped, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth before she could close her mouth. 

Sakura sighed and let Yue take over. The kiss was making her feel warm and excited inside, and she did not know what to do. This time it was more intense than the last one, where Sakura could now tell he had been holding back.

Yue had his hands on either side of her face, and he held her head still so that he could access her mouth easily. Sakura kissed him back, and vaguely noticed that he had moved one of his hands to her shoulder, and he was slipping her shirt over her shoulder.

Sakura was not sure of why Yue was doing this, but completely forgot about it as Yue's mouth reluctantly left hers at last, and he began kissing her down her jaw slowly, while Sakura tried to catch her breath.

"Y-yue-koi. What are you doing?" she asked in confusion as he kissed her neck gently and she felt him smile at her words.

"You are so innocent, Sakura-koi." He smiled at her. "Even at this age." He shook his head. "Go to sleep, Sakura-koi. We have the rest of eternity to continue." Yue said into her ear as he placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm confused. I don't understand what you mean." Sakura replied, tiredly. She still felt warm from Yue's kisses.

"It would be best if you did not still by morning. Sleep, Mistress of the Cards, and Lover of the Moon." He replied, Sakura hearing the enjoyment he took out of calling her the last title. Sakura just smiled and went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kami-sama, he didn't!" Sakura opened her eyes drowsily to look up at Kero in the doorway. She felt so warm and rested with Yue, and she felt slightly annoyed that he had awakened her.

"Oh Sakura-chan! What did he do to you?! I knew I should not have left you last night!" he continued to rant.

"What are you talking about? Keep quiet or you are going wake Yue-koi up." Sakura said sitting up.

"Let him wake up! I want to talk to him! He might love you now, but he can't do this so soon, and when you're so young too!" Kero yelled angrily.

"What, you mean sleeping with me?" Sakura asked blushing. Kero stared at her.

"How can you say that so casually?! You just-you just- you just did _that _with him, and you act as if nothing happened!" Kero said exasperatedly. 

"But Kero-chan, _nothing_ did happen. What do you think we did?" Sakura asked. 

"You mean you two did not do anything?" Kero asked hopefully.

"Nope." Sakura reassured. Kero looked thoroughly relieved.

"Cerberus-san, I can't believe you think I would do that to Sakura-koi." Yue said waking up, sitting up next to Sakura.

"Yeah well catching you both in the same bed was not a very helpful sight." Kero muttered.

"What are you two talking about? Oh! Your not talking about me and Yue actually…Kero-chan! How could you!" Sakura cried indignantly, blushing furiously at the thought.

"Well if Yue-san did not have such a history, I might not have worried so much." Kero said smirking, and Yue glared at him.

"Oh come on, you two, just quit it." Sakura yawned, and leaned lovingly against Yue, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well I came to wake you up, everyone has already had breakfast. It's well past noon!" 

"HOEEE?!" Sakura cried in alarm and looked at her clock. Kero was right, it was nearly one o' clock. She jumped up quickly and pulled out an outfit of a pink puffy skirt with a periwinkle shirt, with a matching over jacket. 

"Get out so I can get dressed." Sakura ordered, holding up the outfit. Kero did so, but Yue did not move.

"Yue-koi, your no exception. You have to get out too while I change." Sakura said, not able to help the smile that spread across her face.

"What? I'm I no better than Cerberus?" he asked smirking, and stood up and left as well. Sakura could not help realize how much more aloof he was now that he did not have to share with Yukito. Now why is that? She thought.

She put on the outfit and walked downstairs and her eyes bugged. Tomoyo was sitting on the couch while Eriol was kissing her!

"Eriol-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said in shock, than giggled as they pulled back flustered.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed in embarrassment. 

"I apologize, Sakura-chan." Eriol said, blushing slightly.

"Don't worry! Where even now. You caught me last night, and I caught you this morning." Sakura winked. "But I guess you two would want me to leave now, so I'm going to find something to eat." She headed into the kitchen, and found Yukito just placing waffles on a plate.

"Yukito-chan!" Sakura greeted merrily and hugged him around the waist. Yukito placed the plate down and smiled at her.

"Morning Sakura-chan! I got you some waffles since Kero-san told me you where up." He said, pointing to the plate.

"Thanks, Yukito-chan!" She said, and sat down to eat. Everything felt so different now, somehow everything was going to change, and for the better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura ran, quickly after Tomoyo as Kero chased after her, breaking into a fit of giggles. Touya smiled as he watched her with his lover on an old sheet on top of the grassy hill. It had been Tomoyo's idea that they all go on a picnic. Everyone had been dragged along, even Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon who Nakuru was chasing Spinel Sun around to get him to eat one of her cookies.

Kero, Tomoyo, Sakura, and even Yukito where playing tag, and Sakura did not stop laughing even after her footing slipped on the wet grass and she rolled down the hill and ended up landing in the freezing lake.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she stood up from the water. "It's cold!" They all laughed and Yue helped her out, and let her sit basically on his lap as he sat back down on the sheet with the rest of the group. 

Kaho handed her an extra sheet that Sakura took thankfully and wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm. Yue felt her shivering, and rocked her back and forth while rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Thanks, Yue-koi." She smiled a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her face into his shoulder, catching the scent of his silvery hair.

Tomoyo came running up, cheeks flushed, with Kero still chasing after her. She quickly sat down next to Eriol, and Kero, surprised, kept going before he realized his pray was gone.

Tomoyo smiled innocently at his angry expression and picked up a jello container and tossed it to him.

"Here, this is make you happy." She said knowingly. And it did, as he caught it and began to eat it happily. Nakuru finally caught poor Spinel Sun, and pulled out a cookie she had baked.

"Now, Suppi-chan! Try it!" She ordered, and stuffed it into his mouth before he could say anything.

"Mmph!" he muttered as he choked it down. Sakura shook her head at him, and smiled around at everyone, letting her gaze stop at Yue lovingly. Everything was going to work out now. Of course, their was still going to be magic attempting to attack them again and again, but that all came with being and being around sorcery. 

And she accepted it all, for with out sorcery, as Tomoyo had told her what seemed like years ago, they would never have gotten together.

"Ai shiteru." Sakura whispered to Yue, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Yue smiled widely down at her.

"Ai shiteru, my cherry blossom." Yue replied, bending down to kiss her properly, and Touya rolled his eyes as he saw them, and Tomoyo quickly zipped out her camcorder as Spinel Sun's angry words where heard in the back ground pointed at Nakuru, who just laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now that is probably thee shortest chapter I have ever written for TGWSTM, but it's the last, so you are not like 'Where is the next friggin chapter already?!'. I hope it was good, and the ending did not come out badly. Honestly, I am sooo glad I finished this! Truthfully, in the past, most stories that are long, I have not finished. I just can't get into them. But then now that I am writing romance, I seem to be able to finish them. ^.^ I'm so proud, hehehe. Now that this is done, once and for all, I am going to go on to my other story, that I hope turns out just as good as this one, maybe even better? Or is that to much to ask for? x.x Hehehe ^-^ Thank you _everyone!_

~*¤Sakura Tsukino¤*~

_ _

_"With out the Moon, who will guide the stars?" _


End file.
